


Ruin me, Alpha.

by Lizamineliy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Stiles, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awful Jackson, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia, Bass Player Isaac, Beta Arthur Stilinski, Beta Boyd, Beta Erica, Beta Isaac, Beta Scott, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Bottom Derek, Butch Allison, Claiming, Confident Stiles, Deep Throating, Derek likes it, Derek used to work for Jackson, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drummer Lydia, Erica Reyes/Lydia Martin (Rivalry), Erica and Boyd are awesome friends, Erica and Lydia are both bad asses, Evil Jackson, F/F, F/M, Femme Lydia, Guitarist Scott, Healing Stiles, Helpful Derek, Hollywood AU, Human Derek Hale, Human Hale Family, Humiliation kink, Hurt Derek, Isaac crushes hard, Jackson Whittemore is a jealous ex boyfriend, Keyboardist Allison, Light Bondage, M/M, Manager Arthur Stilinski, Mates, Nerdy Derek, Nipple Play, Nowhere near Teen Wolf plot, Oblivious Scott, Pack Dynamics, Personal Assistant Derek, Pining Derek, Power Play, Public Sex, Rimjobs, Rockstar AU, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sex God Stiles, Shy Derek, Slow Build, So many tags, So much angst, Spanking, Stiles is an Alpha, Stiles is hot, Stilinski Pack, Sweet Isaac, Sweet Scott, Teen Wolf AU, Top Stiles, dark secrets, fluffy fluff, long fic, pining so much pining, really hot, rim jobs, seriously Derek is the cutest pack mom, seriously Stiles has a filthy mouth, sterek is hot, they make a great couple, werewolf Stiles, you will love this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizamineliy/pseuds/Lizamineliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was bitten when he was 18 years old and since has been an Alpha. He happens to also be the lead singer of "The Pack," a world-famous rock band that his best friends and he started during a time of chaos to spread werewolf awareness.</p><p>Derek needs a new job after working as a Personal Assistant (PA) to asshole Jackson Whittemore. Derek happens to land the job as a new PA for "The Pack."</p><p>Can he handle the new job and all the work he's cut out for?</p><p>Or better yet, can he handle Stiles, the young, hot, Alpha who threatens to turn Derek's moral compass all the way around.</p><p>Will he step into the darkness with Alpha Stilinksi or bring him to the light?</p><p> </p><p>(Hot hot sex ensues as we find out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> So this fic was actually inspired by a picture, believe it or not. Harry Styles went to the Billboard Music Awards in an outfit that looked like sex and hair that was even hotter.
> 
> So I got this idea to put Dylan O'Brien's face on it and let me say, it was the best idea of my life.
> 
> And thus, this fic was born with a hot Stiles with shoulder length hair and a nerdy Derek who is a literal fangirl.
> 
>  
> 
> I do NOT own any rights to Teen Wolf!
> 
> All ideas here are original and of my own accord with inspirations from the show itself and other things I've wanted to see in fics, but haven't.
> 
> This fic will be long and there may be some triggers in later chapters, but I will definitely warn you before hand.
> 
> This fic starts with a Prologue in Stiles' point of view, but the entire fic after that is from Derek's perspective!
> 
> (The prologue contains some violence, but it is very minor and doesn't go into major detail)
> 
> This fic will be my first long fic, so I hope you have fun on this crazy journey with me.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> **This work is NOT COMPLETED and I will be writing as I receive feedback so that it can be more of an interactive process!
> 
> There will be more than 1 chapter, I PROMISE :)

PROLOGUE

Stiles is honestly scared. 

Jackson bet him to go out in the woods of the Beacon Hills Preserve into the eerie abandoned house.

A family died there, apparently; murdered by the notorious Hothead Killer, who apparently was a woman dead set on murdering large families through arson. Something about losing her family to a fire that fucked her up majorly in the head.

Now, all that stands is a creepy burnt out shell of a home. 

It even _smells_ like death out here. 

The trees surrounding the home are heavy with dying leaves and in the light of the now full moon, they cast large creepy shadows on the burned out rooftop of the place and over the stairs leading toward the sturdy front door. 

Stiles grabs his phone and quickly takes a photo to send to Jackson for proof. You'd think that Stiles had enough sense to tell his boyfriend "FUCK NO" when he was dared to come here... _Alone._ But Stiles doesn't always think with his brain when Jackson's around, promising rim jobs and sloppy tops aplenty. 

Stiles was doing this for dick. 

Not because he had something to prove, not because he was brave, not even because he had some profound interest in the place. No, _for dick._

He's so whipped.

Stiles gets a cold chill to his bones suddenly and shoves his hands into the pockets of the red zip up hoodie he's wearing. 

_Huh. Funny._ He didn't actually feel a breeze...

He takes a deep breath and readies himself for the task at hand.

"Come on, Stilinski. You can _do_ this! You'll do this and have the best virginity losing sex in the world!!" He chants to himself like the hormonal teenager he is.

If he's quite honest, though, something doesn't feel right.

Since the sudden chill in his spine, he's been on high alert; gut feeling telling him to get the fuck out of there and reminding him that Jackson is actually not a good boyfriend at all for always making Stiles prove himself instead of loving him unconditionally like he's supposed to. 

Why in the fuck would he send him out here alone if he truly cared about him? Especially to a house where a serial killer murdered upwards of 15 family members?

It's a hurtful thought, but Stiles pushes it down like he always does. He's in love with the blonde, blue-eyed God, and he's pretty sure Jackson loves him back..... _Right?..._

A swift movement to Stiles' left startled him out of his thoughts. 

"Who's there?" He yells reflexively. His heart is now beating like 90 going north as his body becomes attuned to his surroundings. 

Through the bright blue moonlight, he has fairly good visibility through the trees, but he still can't make out figures; his vision only in blues and blacks of the night sky and the trees around him.

Another swift movement to his right made him swivel quickly on his heel, the suddenness of his movements making him a bit dizzy.

That time, he got the chance to see the figure more clearly and it looked... Human? But wild. Almost... Wolf like. But wolves didn't run on their hind legs, did they? 

What in the _FUCK_ was that?!

"He....hello?!" He asked sounding nervous but confident. His mother used to be the Sheriff of this town before she was killed in a botched bank robbery, so he learned a thing or two about self defense. Confidence went a long way.

Sounds of ruffled leaves had him spinning again. God, whoever, _what Everyone_ this is, it's fast. And dangerous. Stiles can feel it. 

Stiles begins to back away slowly to start his way to his jeep. It's time to go... _Now._

He hits the ground running, thanking _GOD_ for his last 2 years as part of the Beacon Hills High School Track and Field team. Stiles knows he's fast, but whatever that thing is is fast too, so he doesn't get his hopes up. He hears it, panting, _growling?_ Keeping up and diving to the right and left as Stiles tries to confuse it with swift, sprinting movements. 

You'd think he would focus on the thing chasing him but he's not thinking much at all but,

_"Don't die. Don't die a virgin. Don't die. You'll miss your dad. Don't die. Scott needs you. Don't die. Don't die. Don't die."_

He makes it the half mile back to his jeep, parked on the side of the dark, gravel road next to the grass clearing he just entered. A few more sprints. He's tired and worn out, sweaty and terrified almost to the point of pissing himself but he's almost safe.

Just a few...  
More...  
Spr"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stiles wails out as he feels his arm get practically ripped to shreds by whatever it is chasing him.

He's in the most pain he's ever been in and he almost blacks out from it, but the will to survive is too strong in him. He fell on impact of the hit, but he picks himself up shakily and begins pacing quickly to his car...

He's losing so much.. Blood... But _dad... Scott...._

A harsh pain, even worse than the deep gash to his arm laces through the nape of his neck as he gets bitten there. He was so dizzy and disoriented from the first hit that he hadn't even noticed that the thing chasing him had ended up right on his heels.

Stiles swung his body around and finally collapsed, almost passing out. He's lying on his back, looking sideways frantically as he sees a bit of rusty scrap metal and dried fall leaves. He's starting to fade as he sees the grotesque face of a humanoid wolf. Sharp ridged brow and cheekbones, long sideburns, elongated wet snout, fangs dripping with saliva (and apparently Stiles' blood), and eyes.

Angry ruby eyes. Eyes etched forever into Stiles' mind...

He's fading now... Knowing he's going to die. It's over for him. He feels the crushing weight of the creature as it straddles him, baring all teeth preparing for the finishing bite, but something in Stiles broke open.

He's angry that his life is being taken so soon and in a last ditch effort to exact revenge, Stiles reaches out grabs the rusty scrap metal and uses his good arm to shove it into the creatures jugular, and putting even more strength into dragging it across its neck. The thing falls to his right, lifelesss.

He has blood all over him, dripping into his mouth, all over his face, he's literally drowning in it, but he damn near decapitated that ugly wolf bastard and he allows himself to drift slowly to his now avenged death.

He's earned this forever sleep and smiles lightly as he starts to fall into the warmth that envelops his being.... 

Until he suddenly feels a surge of something? __

**Power.**

**So. Much. Power.**

He's gasping now, howling in a pain that he never thought he could experience. He feels like the bones in his body are breaking one by one.

_What is happening to him?!_

He's covered in blood and he's screaming his voice raw with the jerk and pull of his body and the dislocation of his bones. The pain dulls for a while and his eyes are clenched shut as he pants heavily to deal with it.

His eyes suddenly jolt open and he feels like knives are being used to gauge them out as he feels his irises change and shift. This is the worst pain of all.

And then it all just... _stops_. He collapses onto his side and he has no voice to cry or scream anymore. He can't tell where the creatures blood ends and where his begins, but it's finally over, he hopes.

He hopes someone finds him. He's too weak to move even though he feels strength coursing through his veins...

He waits and then his breathing slows, his body calms, and he's no longer in pain and he finally... Finally lets the darkness overtake him. 

He didn't expect death to be so suddenly... _Peaceful._

*********************************************

Chapter 1 

_(7 Years Later)_

***BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP***

It's not the alarm that scares Derek out of his sleep, it's his scary werewolf best friend Erica, who's absolutely pissed that the snooze button is even an option on alarm clocks...

"OH MY GOD DEREK ANTHONY HALE IF YOU DONT WAKE YOUR ASS UP TO SHUT OFF THAT FUCKING ALARM FOR THIS FUCKING INTERVIEW I AM GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A WEREWOLF SO I CAN CLAW YOUR FACE OFF BUT KEEP YOU ALIVE TO FEEL THE PAIN! WAKE. THE FUCK. UP!" She yells after bursting through his bedroom door, and then proceeding to slam it with enough force that it cracks in half.

 _Great._ Another $200 dollars to replace this BRAND NEW DOOR! Ugh he really needs human best friends/roommates.

Erica's screaming has done the job of waking him up, with the all inclusive headache as an added bonus.

Derek grumbles and rolls out of his comfy comforter burrito to shut off his alarm clock.

Ugh what time is it? 

He sees that it's only 7:30AM. Why is she so angry? It's a Saturday morning. Derek's off on Saturdays at his job. 

He's currently working for Hollywood Studios as a personal assistant to the one and only...

Jackson Whittemore: Asshole Extraordinaire. 

Jackson is a Grade A douchebag. He pretended to be nice when Derek took on a job as his personal assistant. but about 120 spit lattes (often in Derek's face), yelled insults, and inappropriate gropes later, Derek figured out that the "nice guy" shit was just an act. Jackson is a spoilt brat and Derek actually hates his job.

Good thing he has an interview for a new job at 8:30AM Saturday morning across LA.... 

_Wait._

It's Saturday....

And now 7:50AM...

FUCK DEREK'S INTERVIEW IS IN 40 MINUTES WHY DIDNT ERICA SAY ANYTHING?! 

(His subconscious conveniently reminds him that she _DID_ , in fact, say something)

Derek hops out of his California King, and rushes to his closet to find something to wear quickly for his interview. God, he's such a dumbass and now he's gonna be a late dumbass! 

He grabs dark grey slacks, a white button up, a black skinny tie, and a black belt to match his black Italian leather shoes. 

If working with celebrities constantly taught him anything, it's that he ALWAYS has to look good.

Derek takes a quick shower, afterwards gelling his hair, brushing his teeth, and throwing on his clothes and making sure he looks nice. He thanks GOD that he trimmed his beard yesterday, or he'd be looking like mountain man on his way to his now 25 minutes away interview. 

He grabs his phone and then keys from the front table by the door and leaves the apartment, only to rush back in a minute later to collect his Gucci glasses because he's near sided and is blind as a bat when he drives.

Derek leaves the luxurious condominium that he shares with his best friends Erica, celebrity and Drummer of a band called "The Opposition," and Boyd, ex CIA agent and bodyguard for celebrity types all around the world. Derek has never been happier to own a Camaro as he is now, because this baby can make it to the "Best of Hollywood" Agency in 20 minutes tops.

... Well it actually took 23 minutes to be exact and by the time he parks, he gets to the front desk at 8:32AM, panting and obviously done with this shit before it even began. He idly thinks about how unprofessional the clerk is at the main desk as she rolls her eyes at him when he apologizes for being late and dismissed him to a seat on the right while he awaited his interview. 

Ugh Great. Working for Jackson was bad luck! He had to go and help Jackson last night at 3:30 in the morning because he had done so much cocaine that he locked himself in the bathroom of Club Nitro and only trusted Derek to help get him home, since Derek has worked for him for 3 years now. He needs this new job and he's quite possibly already fucked it up. 

Derek lets out a long suffering sigh to calm himself. He's not naturally charismatic, but he can turn on the charm if needed and he's gonna need all the charm he can get.

Derek settles more into his seat as he looks over the place, now having time to do so. It's quite elegant, actually. On the outside, it looks like a large warehouse of shorts, with large windows, but the inside looks more like an artsy loft with high beams and exposed piping, all of which painted beautifully in black. The floors of the place are dark cherry wood with glossed finish and the front desk is a crescent shape, centered at the front, with black marble sitting atop its surface. Derek is seated on a black plush leather bench, and notices that they fill both walls, potted aloe plants sitting between every 2 benches. The front doors leading into the agency are tall glass, automatic features, and move smoothly with the bustle of people arriving to work their 9-5s. There are elevators behind security bars that require card entry to access.

Derek is overall quite impressed with the place. It is both comfortable and professional, and there looks like there is a lot of money to be made here.

Don't get him wrong, he's making a lot of money with Jackson's agency over at Hollywood Studios (about $98,000 a year), but they treat their employees so shitty that the pay is not even worth the stress.

Derek is nervous all over again. He _reallllyyy_ needs this job. 

Derek checks his phone and it is now 8:45AM. He wonders if he's missed his chance when he hears a deep male voice say "Derek Hale?" From the distance.

He looks up to see a man, mid-40s possibly who looks around and then locks eyes with Derek. The man looks familiar somehow, but Derek just can't place it. He has grey hair and a slight widows peak. His eyes are light blueish in color and he has both smile and worry lines across his face, making him look both youthful and wise. His eyes are also painfully honest. This is a good man at heart and a calculated businessman. 

The man's gaze is intense, assessing, as Derek approaches him. It makes Derek want to tell him the truth about everything he's ever been through. The thought is both warming and scary. Derek realized that he won't be able to charm his way through this one, because this man has the face of one who has heard and seen it all.

Derek finally approaches him and gives a firm handshake. Only Derek's best friends know this, but he is a naturally shy and easily embarrassed guy. Shaking hands makes him nervous because they always say that you can learn a man by his handshake. So Derek squeezes a bit too tightly, hopefully to compensate for the complete "out of his depth" feeling he gets with this man. 

"Hi, That's me. I'm Derek Hale." He says in a voice laced with mock confidence.

"Arthur Stilinski, but you can call me Arty. Nice to meet you." He says warmly with a smile. It makes Derek instantly relax as Arty slides his security pass and they get on the elevator. The elevators are covered in mirrors and Derek gives himself a secret once over, making sure he looks nice. 

His hair is pushed directly back, long up top, trimmed on the sides and in the back. He looks minutely tired, but his face is still strong. He may be shy, but he knows he's attractive. He thanks his parents for his chiseled jaw and bushy brows. They make him look confident although he is not, and give him an edge in such a no-nonsense business. 

Looking down his body, his shirt fits perfectly over his shoulders, pecs, and arms. He has rolled up the sleeves midway and his hairy, veiny forearms are on display. His tie is centered and his shirt is tucked into his slacks deliciously, showing off his hips without being too tight. His slacks are fitted perfectly and he knows they show off his ass. His Italian leather dress shoes tie off the look like a pretty bow. 

" _Hmm not bad for someone who got ready in 15 minutes,_ " he thinks to himself.

Arty is standing on the opposite side of the elevator as they wait to reach their destination (which is apparently the 5th floor).

They leave the elevator and maybe Derek's brain is still asleep but he realizes, 7 minutes late, that Arty is Arthur Stilinski. _THEE_ Arthur Stilinski. Multimillionaire Manager for the most famous rock band in the Western Hemisphere, "The Pack." Father to quite possibly the Hottest Man on the planet, _Stiles Stilinkski._ He'd KNOWN that he'd seen that face somewhere!

Derek freezes in his tracks. He's about faint or have a panic attack or _BOTH_

In this field, they never really tell you who you're going to work for. You hear word of mouth that there are openings for positions at agencies and you go for it, but as a courtesy to celebrities and a safety precaution, they never say who. So this?! This is a total shock to him.

He's being interviewed to be a personal assistant to The PACK?!?! And he showed up _LATE?!_ Oh god kill him NOW!

Arty noticed and turned to look at Derek, concern etched on his features. "You alright, son?" He asked, calmly placing an affirming hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek sinks into the parental feeling and allows his head to clear.

"I'm fine, Sir. Just a tad nervous is all," Derek stated, knowing a blush of embarrassment at his near panic attack has risen on his cheeks.

He heard Arty chuckle and say, "It's ok. You probably know who I am by now and have probably heard horror stories about how tough I can be, but I'm actually a nice guy. Let's go do this interview, kiddo." 

And with that they enter in a small office in the corner of the 5th floor. The space is artsy but clinical; white walls and silver surfaces. Derek is seated across a large clear desk at the center of the room, opposite of Arty.

It's not uncommon for managers to interview for personal assistants. Managers are more or less always with the person or group they manage, so they know what are and aren't good fits. 

Derek is both terrified and hopeful of his chances to be the new personal assistant for The Pack. 

"So, I'm going to just come out and say it..." Arty starts seriously, hands folded as he leans forward and places them and his forearms on the desk in front of them.

Derek panics and word vomits all over the poor guy...

"God, I am _SO SORRY!_ I know I was late today and there is absolutely no excuse for me to be late EVER but I promise that if I work for you and your band, I'll never be late again! I am so very very sorry and it's ok if you want me to leave now because I've already failed at the simplest thing in the world which is punctuality, but please give me a chance!" Derek squeals out, only narrowly realizing that he's panting now and his cheeks are probably crimson under his stubble, and his glasses have fogged up a bit at the heat of his cheeks.

"Ok. Done. You're Hired." Arty said as he sat back with an easy smile and relaxed tone, much the opposition to Derek.

"Ok I'll just leave nowwwait **_WHAT?!"_** Derek yelled. Actually yelled! Did his gross word vomit just... WORK?! Woah woah woah he's gonna faint...

"Easy there, son," Arty says, letting Derek know that he just spoke his last thoughts aloud. "No fainting in this office. It isn't even mine!" He jokes, eyes crinkling with his bright smile. Derek can't bring himself to laugh, though; his thoughts focused on breathing properly and not fainting. 

When he feels a bit better, he takes a deep steadying breath, realizing his outbursts have been less than professional today. 

"Could you... Repeat that... Sir?" Derek asked. He needed to verify what he had just heard. 

"Of course. You're hired. Welcome to The Pack!" Arty responded enthusiastically.

Now Derek usually knows not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this is almost too good to be true. He has to ask...

"I am absolutely honored," Derek starts, "to be the personal assistant to The Pack, Sir, but might I ask why you agreed to hire me? I haven't exactly shown you my best..." He said nervously, ducking his head in shame.

"Well, I looked over your resume and contacts closely before you came, and I was quite impressed." Arty stated easily. "You've worked with some tough acts and they've all given sparkling reviews. The kids are a tough act times 10, so I needed someone who seemed up to the challenge, and after finding out that you've not only worked for, but still work for that crazy Jackson Whittemore, I thought "he has the patience of a natural born saint. He's in." Arty says as he recounts his journey to hiring Derek.

"Wow... Uhh thank you! Seriously, you won't regret this!" Derek said, his first bunny-toothed genuine smile of the day appearing on his lips.

After another 45 minutes of talking, planning, and squawking because his salary had jumped to $175,000 a year in the blink of an eye, Derek signed the contract. 

He was now officially the PA of The Pack, their newest pack member, and he would start work immediately Monday morning. 

Monday morning, he would meet Allison Argent, badass keyboardist; Lydia Martin, gorgeous model and fashionista who is surprisingly a killer percussionist; Isaac Lahey, British sweetheart and phenomenal Bassist; Scott (Scotty) McCall, puppy eyed badass with fancy fingers made to shred the Guitar; and last but not least, lead singer and walking wet dream... Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles Stilinski, lead singer of "The Pack", as well as Alpha of the Stilinski pack. 

(The world knew about werewolves and other supernatural creatures now. They have for 7 years since random outbursts of supernatural activities started sprouting around the world, starting with a small town called Beacon Hills, California. Apparently, a very old magical tree decided it was time to awaken every single creature possible and the world went into chaos for about 3 years (deaths mainly consisting of supernatural beings, a short war, terrorist threats, etc))

Now, 4 years later, there are laws in place to keep all people and supernatural beings safe. With the help of Alphas like Stiles, who are influentials, and other leaders in the supernatural communities around the world, awareness is the new frontier and even though there is a whole new brand of racism present, the United States federal government is supportive of all beings and is constantly making and working to make laws that support everyone. It's a chaotic but peaceful and awesome time to be alive, that's for sure.)

Derek doesn't know any Alphas himself. Boyd and Erica are betas to the Reyes pack. Erica is a born wolf and had her mother (Alpha) change Boyd a few years back when she found out they were mates. Boyd asked for the bite, of course, and he and Erica are basically werewolf married. They allow Derek to stay with them because they consider him extended pack, allowing him to choose to claim them or not. He still hasn't made a decision yet, which is kind of great in this case because working with an Alpha closely, gaining his trust, while smelling like an entire other pack would probably go 3,000 types of wrong...

It's interesting that Derek knows so much about packs and dynamics of packs. His family is all human, and he only learned of the existence of werewolves when he became Erica's best friend 9 years ago. Derek had initially thought that Erica just menstruated often, but it all made sense when she told him what she was. Derek was nervous (as any self preserving being would be), but he had already been best friends with her at that point and she had never hurt him, so he accepted her with open arms. Besides, she's kind of the best thing ever because Derek is an unnecessarily muscular pacifist who needs her to handle his light weight from time to time.

Derek is currently on his way to pick up some celebratory breakfast for his best friends and himself as he thinks on his excitement for the job. 

Besides the near doubling of his income, Derek is super excited to work for an Alpha. He's only ever met Erica's mom a few times, but he always loved watching the control and poise she exhibited as an Alpha. It only excites him more to know that said Alpha will be Stiles.

God, the man was sex on _legs!_

Stiles Stilinski is a 25 year old hot shot Alpha who looks not a day over 19. He has pale, even skin dotted with small moles that look like beautiful constellations of stars across his body. He is small in build, but has a lean, strong body that exudes raw power and carnality, even through photos. He has a hard 6 pack of abs and his shoulders are broad, although he is overall thin. His ass is a perfect, tight, bubble that has kept Derek buying teen magazines in his late 20s just to get a closer look during some of his underwear ad campaigns.

But what Derek liked most about the sexy creature was his Fucking. _Hair._

Stiles' hair was about shoulder length and cut often to perfection. He pulled off the "Freshly showered" damp hair look with perfect accuracy and his man-buns were messy and beautiful. Stiles has this innate ability to look like he just freshly fucked someone and is ready for round 2. His honey brown eyes, pink bowed lips, and upturned nose seal the deal as they provide a perfect contrast of perceived innocence while his smoulder and wolffish grins provide pure sex.

Derek shifts uncomfortably in his front seat as the thought of working so closely to someone as beautiful as Stiles excited him in the worst way.

 _God,_ how many nights has he imagined being ruined by that pretty mouth of his?

Okay so Derek is a _total_ fanboy and is going to have to spend the next few days learning how not to pop a boner or blush when he thinks about Stiles. 

Then realization hits him. The only difference between controlling himself at the thought of Stiles is that now, he's going to be WITH Stiles... All the time...

Oh god, _what has he gotten himself into?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the start of it, did you like it?!
> 
> Comment and leave kudos to let me know!


	2. Chapter 2: The Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER YAY!!!
> 
> Sorry it took a little while to update this one, but for all of you worried, I AM continuing this fic until it is COMPLETED unless I can't for some reason. 
> 
> So yay! :D
> 
> I'll be posting a new chapter at LEAST ONCE A WEEK, but if I win up writing more, you all could be gifted with multiple chapters so stay tuned.
> 
> Comments and Kudos help me so much, so leave them if you want.
> 
> (Reminder/Warning: Jackson is a pure asshole in this fic who hides his homosexuality through hatred and says some pretty slurry things, but they aren't exactly slurs so I didn't tag them as such. I will if he ever gets more out of hand in the future, though!)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

Derek brought back coffee and a variety of sugary pastries from their favorite bakery down the road to celebrate. He walked up the stairs to his place carefully trying hard not to stumble and spill it all. He mades it to the front door with all of the things and he thanks god for werewolf hearing because Boyd helpfully opens the door for him, having heard him struggling up the stairs.

After going to the kitchen and quickly delivering the news, (seriously Erica was impatient) and setting down his coffee in anticipation, Erica gave him one of her wide fanged grins and hugged him within an inch of his life, her blonde curls shoved in his face. Boyd stands off to the side with a beautiful white smile of his own. He looked proud, which made Derek happy because Boyd only has 2 facial expressions; Stoic and Bored. Getting Boyd to smile was hard to say the least so Derek couldn't help grinning like a bunny-toothed idiot. He realizes, though, that his vision is blurring a bit from Erica's death grip and he wheezes out 

"Erica. I need to. _Breathe._ " 

He feels her shake with laughter as she loosens her hold and lets him go.

"Sorry about that, Der. I'm just so HAPPY FOR YOUUU! Woo!!!" She squeals excitedly as she reaches over with red manicured nails to snatch the bag of goodies from Derek's hand. 

"She's really only excited about that chocolate chip croissant in the bag," Boyd jokes with a serious face.

"And here I was thinking you'd be excited for me to be the PA for my favorite band." Derek says with a light scoff,

Erica freezes mid-bite of her croissant, places it on the kitchen island, and stares at Derek with an angered expression. 

"Repeat that?" She says softly.

"I'm the new PA for The Pack," he repeats himself slowly, unsure why Erica suddenly looks like he pissed in her cereal. 

"The Pack? As in the band in which that Banshee bitch Lydia plays?" Erica says, eyes flickering gold, and expression turning sour when she says Lydia's name. 

"Shit, Erica! I totally fucking forgot!" Derek explains. How could he forget this? Erica's band name is "The Opposition" for a reason. They're enemies with "The Pack." 

"You're going to come in here smelling like that bitch! Damnit Derek!" 

Boyd is back to bored, he thinks their little beef is childish and Derek's thankful that there aren't _two_ angry beta werewolves staring holes into his face. 

"Come on, babe. Just be happy for Derek. At least he's not gonna smell like Whittemore's vomit anymore," Boyd speaks up.

"Hmm.... I guess you're right. The bitch doesn't smell _that_ bad." She spits. 

Derek watches Erica nervously as she relaxes herself slowly. Derek fucking loves Boyd. He's saved his human ass on many an occasion with his calm voice and leveled head. 

"Ugh I'm sorry Derek. I'm happy for you, really. Just be safe with that crew and their Alpha. They may spread werewolf awareness but they're far from good." 

"Thanks, Erica. I'll remember that. Besides, I have two Beta best friends who can kick some ass incase I need it, right?"

Both Betas flash their eyes in agreement, smirking mischievously. Derek strokes their egos every once in a while because he knows it makes them happy to protect who they consider to be their pack. Derek hasn't officially accepted them as his yet, but it's nice to know they love him enough to treat him like one of their own. 

They spend the rest of their morning and afternoon catching up on trash TV they've missed but recorded with DVR for later. Pack bonding is important to wolves and Derek, although human, has to admit that lazy Saturday's when he and his best friends are all free of work, are his favorite parts of his week. 

It's 6:30 now and they're about halfway through another episode of Real Housewives: New York when Derek gets a text from Jackson. 

Derek almost forgot that starting a new PA job on Monday would mean he'd have to remind Jackson that he was quitting. 

Don't get him wrong, he let the asshole know a little over 2 weeks ago that he wasn't going to be working for him anymore (2-Week Notice), but that night, Jackson got drunk and smoked enough weed to be feeling the after effects for 4 days. Jackson never brought up Derek's notice, so he's not sure he even knows Derek's leaving. 

Either way, Derek already knows this isn't going to go over well with Jackson. He's mean on most days and downright sinister when he feels attacked. What Derek is mostly worried about, though, is Whittemore's absolute HATRED of "The Pack." Any time their music came on the radio, he'd shut it off and curse loudly about how they're a bunch of "Queer Cunts." But Jackson seemed to have a SPECIAL hatred for Stiles. He'd spend hours talking about how he wishes the guy would get shot in the head with Wolfsbane. Derek always thought that was harsh and wondered idly how well Jackson really knew the young alpha. His hatred was strong, so it was rooted in love first; Derek knows that much. 

As far as Jackson calling the band "queer cunts," Derek often took offense at Jackson's words, mainly because: A: Derek was gay; B: Jackson was too, but he was a closeted fuckbag who never let anyone in. Throughout his acting career, he voted against gay marriage and werewolf rights and jesus Derek should've quit a lot sooner.

He tried not to feel guilty about leaving Jackson because quite honestly, he was the saddest most unguided sack of shit Derek has ever seen, but Derek seemed to be the only one to be able to partially keep him in line. He also felt a bit guilty about the fact that he was leaving to work for Jackson's apparent arch nemesis. But he needed a fresh start. He hated working for Jackson and now he's going to be paid a lot higher to work with people, who if they are anything like Arthur, were a lot nicer.

Derek opened the text after letting it sit in his inbox for 30 minutes- nobody said he has to respond in a timely manner on his off-days. 

From: Jackson Whittemore

Goin out tonite. Need you there. Club Asos. Meet @ my place 10:30.

 _Ugh. No. Just no._ He's off today and Jackson is not about to drag him into his shitfest of a life tonight. Nope. He shoots off a quick response.

To: Jackson Whittemore 

Jackson, I'm off today, remember? Please take Aidan or Ethan with you to the club and PLEASE stay safe. I'll see you tomorrow morning. 

Derek puts his phone back into his pocket and settles pleasantly back into his position on the couch as he lets the hours fly by....

After ordering take-out and shoving their faces while still watching TV and movies, his little pack has decided to go to bed. It's 11:45 by the time he's showered and ready for bed. 

"Just me and you tonight, baby," he states to his California King, as he slips under the covers and falls into a fast, dream filled sleep.

He awakes with a start to a series of beeps and pings made by his phone.

Derek knows by the night sky in his window that it isn't anywhere NEAR time to wake up, and he's absolutely livid when he finds that it's 2:03 in the freaking morning. 

He's not surprised when he looks at his phone and sees various texts, voicemails, and missed calls from Jackson and Ethan.

From: Jackson Whittemore 

DEREKKKKKKK! Imma drinks. Where's u?!

From: Jackson Whittemore 

Derrrrek miss uU wer at u?

Great. Jackson's shitfaced, AGAIN, and probably won't cooperate with Ethan although it's probably time to leave the club. Instead of listening to the distressed voicemails from Ethan, he calls him.

On the second ring, Ethan's light voice answered, muffled by the sounds of club music behind him.

"Oh thank GOD Derek. Sorry to wake you, but Jackson needs to leave and he doesn't want me touching him." Ethan gets out. 

" 'sThat DEREK?! Hiiiii DEREK!" He hears Jackson screaming in the background. 

"Are you guys still at Asos?" He asks as he gets ready to go pick them up. He slips into gray sweatpants, Adidas sneakers, and a dark green Henley. He knows his hair is a mess, so he throws on a black baseball cap backwards as well. Adding his glasses, he looks like a college freshman but who gives a shit. It's 2 in the goddamn morning and he's playing babysitter!

"Yeah we're here," Ethan says distractedly as he's obviously trying to keep Jackson under control on the other end of the line.

"On my way," is all Derek says before he's tiredly making his way out of his room.

Erica happens to be in the kitchen making hot chocolate when he passes by. She can't sleep without it sometimes.

"Jackson?" Is all she says, knowing full well the answer, but making sure Derek is alright.

"Jackson." Derek says as he leaves the apartment.

..................

He makes it to the club 20 minutes later, pissed and in no mood for Jackson's bullshit. Security knows him well here and lets him in immediately, much to the dismay of the fedoras waiting to get in to objectify women.

"He's in the VIP," Rick the bouncer says, and Derek nods his thanks.

The club is alight with greens, reds, and purples. There's a huge stage to the front that probably costed hundreds of thousands and there are 3 floors for dancing, the main one being the largest. The VIP area is toward the back of the Club and up 3 long flights of stairs on the 3rd floor. Derek makes his way past hundreds of sweaty body's and maneuvers easily away from possible wardrobe mishaps. He in no way looks like he belongs here, but he moves like he does.

The travel to the 3rd floor was fairly chaotic as well. People love to drunkenly make out and fuck in stairwells so he has to see much more ass and boob than he wanted to tonight (or ever) in order to get to Jackson. Once at the VIP, he's greeted by his creepy uncle Peter. 

Peter works here as a Bouncer at Club Asos because he's weird like that and loves to feel young by hanging out with adults who could also be his children. But he's harmless so the family never cares much.

"Hey, Uncle! You seen Jackson anywhere?" He asked, happy to see his family member. 

"Sup Derek my man?! Jackson's in the bathroom probably snorting cocaine." 

"Ugh I am **beyond** sick of this shit!" Derek grumbles as he steps past Peter into the VIP section and heads toward the men's restrooms. All he heard as a response from Peter was a light chuckle and a "Go get him before I have to!"

Derek passes a large group of celebrities who are way too drunk to contain themselves. He flushes in embarrassment as he realizes just how under dressed he is, but he keeps going through to Jackson. No one seemed sober enough to notice anyway.

Derek suddenly gets a sparkling _chill_ up his spine as he feels rather than sees a set of eyes on him. He's never felt this way before and he glances around the club to see who could possibly be having such an effect on him, but it's dark and his search comes up empty. _He still feels those eyes though..._

He makes it to the bathroom in time to see Ethan guiding- more like carrying- Jackson out of the bathroom with one of Jackson's arms around his shoulder. Ethan and Aiden were twins, but Aiden was the werewolf of the 2, so Derek knew all too well that carrying a too-drunk Jackson was a hard job to do. He runs to the other side to help.

"Oh thank _FUCK_ you're here. I was going to have to get this asshole to the car all by myself." Ethan yelled over to Derek. Derek just grunted and helped Ethan carry Jackson out of the VIP to the private back elevators so they could exit and save Jackson the humiliation.

Derek still felt that heated stare on him the entire time and when he turned around, he saw a flash of Alpha red before it was gone. Derek slightly panicked and almost dropped a mumbling Jackson. 

Was he... Being _hunted_ by an _Alpha_? His heart rate spikes in his chest at the thought and he's suddenly more aware of his surroundings. He wishes he could make out the face of the one that those eyes belonged to, but he couldn't with all the colors and lights in the room. 

"Let's hurry," he said to Ethan and they eventually got to the elevators. He felt those eyes all the way until the doors to the elevators closed...

Making it to the bottom floor, Ethan went to go bring the car around while Derek held Jackson up all by himself. He's thanking god that his best friend/workout buddy is a werewolf and pushes him on arm, legs, back, and core exercises cuz otherwise, Jackson would be far too heavy. He's basically dead weight right now and is no help, even when Derek puts him into the back seat. 

As Derek is about to turn and leave, he hears Jackson's drunken voice.

" _Dereeekkkk_ you... You're here!" He said sleepily.

"Yes, I'm here, now go home and get some rest." Derek responds into the window of the side Jackson is seated on in his no nonsense tone. He's tired and pissed off that he even had to be here.

"Are you... _maddd_ at me, Derek?" Jackson asks, sounding small and 5 years old again.

"No Jackson. Just got home."

"Fucking... _LIAR!_ You quit on me! You hate me!" Jackson's yelling now and Derek's happy they aren't in a public space because he'd for sure be causing a scene that made Jackson and himself look like hurt lovers.

He knew Jackson wouldn't take it well.

"We will talk about this tomorrow. It's my last day as your PA." Derek says with a happy finality. The words taste good in his mouth. 

He raps on the hood of the car, indicating for Ethan to drive off and he does, a drunk cursing and crying Jackson left riding along with him.

Derek sighs in relief and begins waking toward his own car. He startles as the chill is back, and he feels like a mouse caught in a trap. 

He looks around quickly again and sees nothing, but he feels something and he continues to feel it until he's inside his car and driving away.

As he's driving home to safety, he has this nagging feeling that something important just happened and he doesn't know what. The chill he felt wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, just intense. It felt more like a pull than anything and if Derek is honest with himself, it heightened his arousal. 

A pull to what? Derek doesn't know, but he _does_ know that it concerns a set of Alpha red eyes...

.............

Stiles watches as the beautiful man gets into his car and drives away nervously.

Stiles knows he felt the pull, the one that all Mates, no matter what mix of species, feel toward each other. 

When Stiles felt it in the club, his wolf wanted to pounce, scratching and roaring eagerly at the surface to 

**_Scent._ **

**_Bite._ **

**_Claim._ **

All these words swam in his head as he followed his mate outside to get a closer look at him. He's covered in the drunken scent of that asshole Whittemore, but underneath, Stiles smells sweet milk, honey, and moonlight. 

His mate smells like _home._

He wanted to rip Jackson's throat out with his teeth for daring to be so close to his mate, smelling of sick want and falsely placed _love_ , but he held himself back. Just watching. 

From his observations, Stiles loves his mate already. Loves that his pretty little heart rate ticked up at the feeling of being hunted. He loved that he could feel the nervous arousal wafting from his mate as he made it a game as he let his mate see just enough to keep him on his toes. 

Oh this _WAS_ a hunt, and his prize would be a stubbled human masterpiece.

 _"My mate is gorgeous,"_ Stiles whispers to himself as he walks back toward Club Asos to finish celebrating with his pack....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow build, I know, but I hope I'm keeping you guys interested! XD
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has an odd dream that he can't remember. 
> 
> Also, Derek's final meeting with Jackson goes to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'd like to apologize in advance for this chapter, mainly because I know that you are all so excited for Derek and Stiles to finally meet.
> 
> They won't meet until the next chapter, but that's simply because Derek has to wrap up things with Jackson before he starts work on Monday.
> 
> WARNING: There is a non-con kiss in this chapter and some pretty aggressive behavior exhibited by Jackson. It isn't too harsh or descriptive, though. If things like that trigger you, feel free to read up until that point and skip to after. THERE IS ALSO A USE OF THE HORRIBLE F-WORD BY JACKSON IM SORRY HE'S JUST SO AWFUL so I'm sorry ahead of time.
> 
> Other than all of that, this chapter is a long one with some interesting *to be remembered* things happening. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> And as a present for the emotional roller coaster that is this chapter, I'll be posting the next chapter within the next 2 days!!! :D
> 
> Stay tuned and enjoy!

Derek's fatigue made his encounter with red eyes nothing more than a distant memory. He made it back to his bed at around 3 o'clock in the morning and thought of nothing but glorious sleep. The clothes he wore to go help Ethan with Jackson were very comfortable so instead of changing, he just closed his -still broken- door, shrugged off his shoes and glasses, and hopped into bed.

" _One more day,_ " he whispered contentedly into his pillow as he drifted into a deep sleep...

...................................

_Red._

_Derek sees red._

_He's in the hills that overlook the city. He can't exactly see the city but he knows this for sure somehow, despite the film of red distorting his vision. Or bettering his vision?_

_He's too confused to tell._

_His senses are heightened. Even in the quiet of the night he hears sounds loud and vivid. He can smell the pine of the trees in the forest atop the hills. He can feel the creatures that find home in them_

_He's panting and sweating; feels the locks of his hair sticking to his forehead; feels the sleeves and bodice of his shirt sticking to every inch of his body; feels the tingle of heat from the soles of his feet to the top of his head; feels his rapid heartbeat strong in his chest; feels the blood of his very own beating heart coursing through his veins._

_He wants to run from himself. He feels too hot in his clothes. Way too hot. The heat is radiating from him in waves and he can't seem to cool down. He needs to be free. He's restricted and can't seem to escape this heat._

_He looks down at himself with now focused red vision. He sees the intricacies of the fabric of his clothing, woven patters he's sure he normally shouldn't see. Each fiber stands prominently from his body and he wants to take each one apart; wants to be free of it all._

_With a determined strength, he absolutely shreds his clothing; physically shreds it all to pieces. The only thing he is left wearing are his torn undergarments_

_He feels a breeze now, cool and calming. He can breathe again but he's still so warm._

_A sudden trickle of liquid down his chest and the sharp scent of blood that he recognizes as his own alarms him. He not only shredded his clothes, but there are deep claw marks in his chest, as if he'd been attacked by an animal._

**_Wolf._ **

_He watches as the claw marks seemingly heal themselves. He feels the tendons and muscles of his chest mend together like fine thread. He lifts his hands and notices claws, sharp and bloody, that take place of human nails. He's not human. Humans don't have claws. Humans don't hear heartbeats. Humans don't see in red._

**_Wolf._ **

_His subconscious speaks to him. It knows what he is. And it's clawing to the surface, it needs to be free._

**_Wolf._ **

_He realizes. He is a wolf trapped in the confines of a human form. He hears a pained growl escape his body. He needs to be free..._

_He lets himself shift fully; Lets go of the restrictions of humanity and slips into his animal self. Bones shift and crunch, hair grows, fangs elongate. He's finally free._

_He hits the ground running, dodging branches and logs, feeling the wind in his hair. He's roaring and playing and jumping an climbing. Soon, he's clawing marks into trees to claim them and this new playground as his own._

**_Claim._ **

_Something's weird. He stops by a tree and uses his heightened sense of smell to scent it._

**_Mate._ **

_Someone else belongs here but he himself is not unwelcome. The other wolf has claimed this territory as his own. Derek doesn't feel like a trespasser, though. These trees smell of them both, yet the other wolf's smell is stronger._

**_Mate._ **

_The scent of them both weighs sharp on his tongue and tastes as sweet as sugar from the cane. A pleased grumble escapes his chest as he decides to rest here._

**_Mate._ **

_Here where his scent with another creates a song of "Home" inside him. He hadn't realized he'd been looking for this place until he found it._

**_Home._ **

_He's safe here and he knows it._

...................................

***BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP***

Derek awakes to his 8AM alarm feeling well rested and calm. This confuses him because he's only gotten about 5 hours of sleep and should be ready to murder something, but if he's honest, he feels like a million bucks.

What's even more odd is that he knows that he had a dream last night; a dream that had a meaning far deeper than he could understand himself. He should tell Erica and Boyd about it and he's getting up with intent to find them and do just that, but there is one huge problem:

He can hardly remember any of it.

He sits straight up in bed and tries his best to remember, but the only vivid detail he remembers is the feeling of Home; Love and comfort and happiness and support and Home. 

He knows that in the dream that he had found where he belonged, and now that he's fully awake, he suddenly feels that all of that has slipped away. His body is rested and calm, but his heart feels something it hasn't felt in a very long time...

_Lonely._

Derek huffs a frustrated sigh and runs a hand through his hair. 

God, if he could only remember his dream, he'd probably be able to better understand his conflicting feelings, but he can't. He idly thinks that starting his day will possibly help him to remember, so Derek shrugs himself out of his thoughts and gets out of bed.

45 minutes later, Derek has not remembered more of his dream, but he is showered, shaved, and ready to start his day. He's wearing his favorite dark washed straight legged jeans with gray loafers and a gray belt. He completed his look with a gray button up, covered by a navy blue crew neck sweater. His hair is pushed back and his glasses are on. He looks darn good and he's ready for his last day as a PA for Jackson. 

Derek was sure that after working with someone for 3 years, you should have some sort of sadness about leaving on your last day of working for them, but Derek felt none of that. Jackson has been nothing but stress and Derek was finally free from him. All Derek has left to do is to have this inevitable shit storm of a talk with Jackson, and he's done.

Grabbing his keys and phone, Derek walks into the kitchen. Boyd and Erica are gone already, but by the heat of the coffee she made him and left on the island, Erica had only left about 5 minutes ago. He sips his coffee and thanks god for hazelnut as he puts it into a portable mug and leaves the apartment.

On his way to Jackson's place, he can't stop feeling like he's missing something. It's not a tangible thing, but it's the feeling you get in your chest when you lose the ring your grandmother gave you on her deathbed, or the feeling you get when your dog dies. It hurts, and Derek can't help but notice that this all began after seeing those red eyes last night...

For the first time since then, he allows himself to think about his encounter. Whoever it was, was an Alpha werewolf. (It's the only known supernatural being with ruby red eyes). He was no doubt being hunted. He knows this because even after he left the club, he felt that chilling sensation as if he was being watched closely. He wonders why they didn't make their move then? 

Hypothetically, he was easy prey. He never spotted the Alpha and they had to have known that? Maybe the chase enticed them? 

Whoever it was seemed like bad news. It was illegal to hunt humans and all living and conscious beings were made aware of that. Maybe that's why he wasn't attacked?

But he also felt embarrassingly aroused. Derek has been prepositioned by many creatures and humans alike, and he got a few creepy chills from a vampire once, but none like the one he had last night. It was almost as if his body was live wire, every nerve on edge, and although there was a sense of danger, excitement and arousal walked hand in hand with it.

Derek resolves that he might not be able to tell his best friends about his lost dream but he will for sure tell them about the encounter he had. Maybe they would be able to explain what really happened. 

Derek arrived at Jackson's high rise condominium at 9:30AM. He's late by 30 minutes, but he did that on purpose. He took the scenic route to Jackson's place because he deserved to after having to leave his precious bed late last night because of the douchebag. 

Entering the building and waving at the security guards, Derek went directly to the elevator and waited for its arrival. He walked into the lavish gold mirrored decorated car and swiped his special made key card and pressed the button for the penthouse. He's being immediately lifted to Jackson's condo and if he's going to miss anything, it's going to be the modern beauty of this place. 

Other big wigs lived in this high rise with Jackson, and they all made more money in their careers than Jackson ever had, but what they didn't have was billionaire parents like Jackson's who wanted the right to brag about their 26 year old son's penthouse in Beverly Hills. His parents were never actually part of his life in any tangible and real way, they just threw money at him to shut him up and let him do whatever the hell he wanted. Jackson works out of boredom, not need, and Derek isn't surprised that he's a borderline drug addict/alcoholic with abandonment issues. He doesn't allow himself to feel bad about leaving him, though. Derek is bordering on 30 years old and simply can't take the stress of working with an emotional toddler anymore. Jackson would have to understand that.

When the elevator doors swoosh open to the penthouse, Derek steps in and greets Aiden who is currently in the stainless steel and white marble kitchen making breakfast for Jackson. 

"Sup _Hale._ " He says shortly.

"Hi Aiden," was Derek's response.

Derek kind of hates Aiden too. He's a cocky son of a bitch. He's a beta born wolf who works out and has large muscles everywhere, despite his lack of height. He has a chiseled jaw and a small grin, his eyes are little and he has dirty blonde hair. He looks like a guy who'd have some bass in his voice but Derek almost laughed when he first heard him talk. He looks mighty and sounds mousey. He's strong and fast, but also soft and sensitive, which Derek doesn't think Aiden even recognizes.

Ethan and Aiden are identical twins and have both worked for Jackson for only 6 months now. Derek isn't quite sure what their job descriptions are, but he knows that Jackson treats them like highly payed hookers.

By that, Derek means that they have sex with Jackson all the time. He's not sure if it borders incest, but he's walked in on either of the twins and Jackson on too many occasions. Derek would hate that Jackson would yell at whichever one he was with at the time and pretend that he didn't remember sleeping with them. He hated even more the way Aiden would look at Jackson like he was so broken, but then would turn to Derek and pretend he was unphased. Even though Aiden was a dick, he didn't deserve that.

Derek shakes himself out of his thoughts and goes to sit in the living room. It's not really a room so much as an open space connected by a pathway to the kitchen and dining areas. It's decorated in cream and red; all furniture modern and oddly shaped in cream sitting atop a lavish, soft, wool carpet in deep red. The entertainment system included a movie projector sized LED HDTV with every game console known to man. Everything was voice activated as well, and even the couches were heated leather. It was all so nice. Derek wonders if he could afford a place half this nice with his new salary. Probably not.

Derek is checking emails on his phone when Jackson enters the living room with an impassive face, barely dressed in a silk bathrobe and sits across Derek. He crosses his legs in a way that reveals way too much skin and Derek flushes in embarrassment. 

By no means is Derek attracted to Jackson, but the way he's dressed and sitting across from Derek with a saddened hunger in his eyes sets Derek on edge. If Derek didn't know any better, he'd say Jackson was coming on to him.

The oddest part about Jackson's appearance was his youthful look, though. He looked like he was 5 years old and on be verge of tears, but too proud to cry. Derek feels bad for him because he knows how much he means to Jackson. Jackson considers him his only real friend and Derek, although the feelings aren't really mutual, does feel protective of the guy. He knows his life is shitty, but he's done all he can and he hopes Jackson gets the help he needs.

Meaning to get this conversation over and done with, Derek starts it up.

"Ok, so as you know this is my last day as your PA. I told you about my leaving a few weeks ago, but I wasn't sure if you'd remembered..." Derek trails off, not wanting to insult Jackson about WHY he wasn't sure he remembered. Jackson sat forward, seemingly displeased with the fact that Derek didn't fall for whatever he thought he was doing.

"I remembered." He said grumpily, blue eyes staring daggers into Derek.

"Do you... Wanna talk about anything? I've already wrapped up things at the studio. You'll have a new PA in less than a week." Derek said. He's letting his business side take over because Jackson is making him uncomfortable. 

" _Nope._ I have nothing to say to you." Jackson said. He's lying and Derek knows it. 

"You sure?" He asked, giving Jackson one last chance to speak up. He's tired of the mind games.

"You know what, Derek? **fuck** you."

Jackpot. Here goes nothing...

"You think you're so much better than me! Than us!" Jackson started, pointing in the direction of Aiden in the kitchen. 

"You've always thought that! Treating me like I'm some goddamn kid who needs you but FUCK that and FUCK you! I'm not some kid, I don't need you!" He continued. He's full on screaming at Derek now and Derek's taking it like a champ. It isn't anything he hasn't heard before...

"And now you're sitting there all stoic like you couldn't give a good god damn about me after **_3 FUCKING YEARS!_** " Jackson's on the verge of tears, blue eyes twinkling darkly, and Derek finally speaks up.

"Jackson, _look._ I do care about you and I," but before Derek could finish his statement, Jackson was on him, kissing him fiercely. He's using teeth and tongue and he crawls onto Derek's lap as he tries desperately to make Derek kiss him back.

Derek is honestly in total shock. He's frozen in place as Jackson forces his tongue down his throat and Derek wants to move, wants to vomit at the taste of bourbon and toothpaste on Jackson's tongue, but he's utterly stuck. 

He finally finds his voice.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ , WHITTEMORE?!" He says and pushes Jackson so hard, he almost falls to the floor. Derek knows he looks pissed and disgusted because he is, and he doesn't miss the look of hurt that crosses Jackson's face as he rights himself and sits back on the couch coolly. He's acts as if he hadn't just crossed all kinds of professional boundaries. 

Aiden runs in from the kitchen, eyes flashing at the sudden sounds happening. His eyes are focused on Derek and he's growling like he's going to attack. Normally Derek would be scared shitless, but he's having none of this bullshit today. 

"Oh, go choke on a dick, _wolf boy._ I'd have your ass in jail for laying a finger on me. And your boss here for assuming it was ok to fucking kiss his employees inappropriately. I'm leaving." Derek said with finality. He can't believe what just happened.

He gets up with intent to leave and feels Jackson's harsh grip to his left wrist, harsh enough to bruise. 

"Let me go, Jackson or I swear to _GOD_ I'll sue you." Derek threatens. Jackson lets out one of the most evil, off handed chuckles Derek has ever seen. He then stands so close to Derek's face that he can smell his alcoholic breath.

"You wouldn't win against me, bitch. You kissed me back. Didn't he, Aiden?" He said with a questioning stare at the wolf.

"Yeah. I saw the whole thing." Aiden said easily folding his arms across his chest and smirking. 

Derek couldn't believe it. He'd never be so cruel to Aiden. Even if he didn't like him, he'd never lie on him in a court of law. Derek feels afraid and quickly shrugs himself out of Jackson's hold, using his muscular advantage to do so.

"Goodbye, Jackson. I'll be letting the studios know of this incident. Have a nice life." He says coolly, wanting to get out of there and to safety. 

Luckily, they let him go easily after that. His wrist is throbbing as he heads to the elevator and he knows it's going to be purple soon. 

Just as he gets on the elevator and the doors are closing, he sees Jackson staring evilly at him with a sneer in the foyer. He always has to have the last word.

"I'll be seeing you around.... _Faggot._ " He smiles and winks and the doors are closed.

Derek is shocked and hurt and scared and way too many emotions to say. That last statement sounded like a threat and to be honest, he's now afraid of Jackson. There aren't a lot of things money can't buy you, including freedom, and Derek knows that he'd probably lose if it came to a legal fight with Jackson and his family about this. He doesn't have the kind of money needed to battle those kinds of people. But he doesn't feel right about letting another PA work for Jackson without warning them that he's a grade A asshole.

Derek is driving but he's shaking so bad that he has to stop in a nearby restaurant parking lot. He hasn't been called an F-word since his horrible experience with Kate his sophomore year of college, and it's taken him all these years to finally accept that he had no fault in what she had done. But now he's feeling shitty and needs Erica. He calls Erica on speed dial to tell her what happened. 

He hears the sounds of her band practicing in the background as she tells for them to "Shut the hell up."

"Derek, honey, are you ok?!" She sounds concerned. Derek never calls her at work. 

"No." He admits shakily.

"Where are you? **_WHAT DID THAT FUCKER DO?!?!_** Do you need help? I'm leaving right now to come get you." 

"I'm at..." He looks around, noticing that he was on autopilot while driving and had no idea where he was exactly.

"I'm at a Denny's. I can drive home. Meet me there?" He says, sounding young and shy.

"Anything for you. See you there in 20 minutes, tops." She says and hangs up the phone.

He feels relieved now that he knows Erica is there for him. He makes it home around the same time as she does and when they leave their cars, she runs to him and wraps him up in a hug he hadn't known he needed. 

He finally allows himself to cry about it all and an hour later, they are sipping hot chocolate on the couch. Derek isn't crying anymore just enjoying Erica's company. She had listened to the whole thing without saying a word, although a few growls escaped her when she saw his bruised wrist. She finally speaks up. 

"Derek, honey, I know you think you won't win, and there's no pressure for you to take legal action about this, but if you want to, you know my moms a lawyer and has no problem busting rich fuckbags for shit like this." She says more calmly than Derek thought she would.

"I know. I don't know. I was afraid of Jackson a bit in the moment, just because he reminded me so much of... _You know_...But now that I'm out of the situation, I'm feeling a lot better." He admits. He doesn't ever have to see Jackson again and he's safe, so he's not very worried.

"Ok. I'm just saying. That bruise is a sure sign of assault, Der. He deserves at least a restraining order. Let's just take a few pictures of it for evidence incase you change your mind. Just promise you'll think about it, okay?" She asks. She's concerned for Derek and he's reminded of why she's his best friend in the world. 

"Okay. I'll try for a restraining order at least. He's unstable and even though I'm not scared of him, it's a good idea." He says.

"Great!" She smiles and hugs him.

"But dude I can't believe he tried to kiss you. Did you have any idea that he liked you like that?" Erica asked.

To be honest, he hadn't known a thing, but there were a few times he'd questioned it.

"No. I mean he's done some questionable things toward me in the past like slapped my ass or rubbed it while he was drunk, but I figured it was just him being drunk."

"Well I'm happy you're away from him. Maybe Boyd can take him out for you..." 

"ERICA?!" Derek is appalled at her ease in suggesting murder. He laughs nervously, knowing she was serious.

"What, Der? He's lucky I wasn't there. We'd be hiding a body right now instead of talking for the bruise he left you!" She said, but now she's laughing too.

He loves her and hugs her as hard as he can without hurting his wrist.

"Thank you. For everything. You're the best." He admits and kisses her on the cheek. He hears her almost purr into the hug as she hugs him back with a response.

"No problem, honey. You gonna be ok to start work tomorrow after what happened today?"

Derek thinks about it and he nods his yes. He's feeling a lot better. He was slightly triggered there, but Jackson is nothing but a broken bully. He can't actually hurt Derek in any lasting way, and he's way to excited for his new job to let Jackson stand in the way of it.

They spend the rest of the day hanging out and just being with one another. When Boyd comes home and hears about what happened, his eyes flashed electric blue and a look of determination crossed his face. It took an hour to get that look off his face. Derek didn't want Jackson or Aiden's blood on his hands and if anyone could hurt those assholes, it would be Boyd. Derek still can't ask him about his life between 2005-10 without Boyd saying "classified." It's downright creepy. But his little pack makes him feel safe.

Derek goes to bed early that night feeling happy, free, and safe. He's wearing his favorite wolf printed pajamas that Erica bought him as a joke all those years ago, but what she doesn't know is that he wears them when he wants to feel comforted. He thanks whatever being there is out there for great friends and new beginnings as he falls into a deep sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I know that was awful but it was kind of inevitable that he and Jackson blew up like that :/
> 
> And what about that DREAM at the beginning? Weird huh.....
> 
> Anyway, Derek and Stiles finally meet (for real) in the next update in 2 days! I can't wait!!! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Pack Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally meets the pack... And leaves very confused.
> 
>  
> 
> (Derek also masturbates and comes... Hard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Merry Christmas Happy Birthday Shabbat Shalom! I'm posting a day earlier than I planned because I couldn't stop writing this today. It was just too exciting!
> 
> Woo! 
> 
> Stiles and Derek finally meet!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :)
> 
>  
> 
> *sorry it's a long one*

Derek's body woke him before his alarm did. Exactly as yesterday, he awoke feeling great followed by a brief bought of loneliness. He had that exact same dream again, he knows subconsciously, but he still can't remember all of it. The only new thing that comes to mind is the vivid color of ruby red, but other than that? Nothing. 

He checks his alarm clock to see that it's 7:50AM. He's awake 10 minutes before he planned to be, but he doesn't feel the desire to sleep anymore. His new job with The Pack starts at 10 every day and it gives him extra time to relax in the mornings. He thinks of what he can do for the next 30 minutes before he has to get up and officially start his day.

Derek's body answered for him as he shifted in bed and felt a delicious zing of pleasure shoot through his valiant morning wood. Come to think of it, Derek hasn't masturbated in almost a week. It's no fault of his own, really. Between work and having to wake up at all hours of the night for an employer who had no qualms about partying 24/7, Derek was often exhausted and frequently missed out on "little D" time. (Derek would take his nickname for his dick to the grave)

Derek figures a good orgasm will take the edge off and relax his nerves, so he reaches into a drawer in his bedside table and pulls out his small bottle of lube. He begins running his soft hands lightly over his body, enjoying the sensation and thinking of another's hands... Specifically Stiles' hands....

God, Derek had never seen them up close but they looked absolutely brilliant in photographs. The boy had long beautiful fingers that didn't look opposed to hard labor.

Derek sucked a thumb into his mouth and licked the pad of the digit before biting down harshly, imagining Stiles' thumb between his lips instead of his own. He groaned softly at the pain of the action and used his wet finger to begin a slow and torturous pattern over the now hardened bulb of his nipple. 

" _Fuck_ ," he whispered. Each of his ministrations sent cool sparks of sensation to his cock that soon turned the heat of lava as they edged him on further into his arousal. He hadn't taken off his pajamas yet, and he could feel his own wetness soaking through the front of them as his hardened length begged to break free. He almost never wore underwear to sleep, and Derek is thankful for that as he slips his pants off and finally lets his cock breathe.

It's swollen with arousal and dripping with need; it's plush pink head glistening with beads of sticky precum. He continues his torture on his own nipples and moans, finally reaching down to his cock. 

His strokes are airtight and strong, but slow, with a tight curl of the wrist on his most sensitive parts. He's currently imagining what it would feel like to have those strong Alpha hands working his cock like this. What would Stiles say? He'd probably tease Derek until he was ready to burst and then stop just thissss short. Derek didn't deserve to come without Alpha Stiles' strict permission.

"Oh god...... _Please_ Alpha," he says aloud in a barely there whisper, as if Stiles is in the room with him. God, he'd be such a good boy for Stiles. He'd take his fat alpha cock like the slut he is.

But only for Stiles.

Derek's panting and bucking into his own hand now. He hadn't even noticed that he had forgone lube for just the wet slip and slide of his thick precum, but when Derek's tight hole clenched with a particularly quick jerk to the head of his cock, he decided to put the lube to better use. 

He almost whined at HIMSELF when he moved his hands away from his taught body. He was already so ready to come, but he needed to be stuffed while doing so. Derek's favorite feeling in the world is the feeling he gets when he comes so hard that the muscles in his asshole squeeze tight around his fingers. He loves it because he can imagine how good the sensation would feel around a cock or better yet, a big Alpha knot. The thought makes him shiver as he lubes up his finger and lifts his leg to let the digit slip easily past the rim of his hole.

He's experienced in fucking himself well, and it's not a problem getting the first 2 fingers in to the knuckle. Derek is feeling so good right now, imagining it's the young Alpha's hands instead of his own.

"Yes, fingerfuck me..." He screams when he feels that bundle of nerves under the pad of his two fingers. He's going to cum soon and he feels so good that he adds a third finger and begins slamming his hand into that spot over and over and over again.

" _So.... Hnnggggh soo close, Alpha_ ," he cries and he looks down just in time to see his tight rim hugging, almost pleading for his wide fingers when they exit him. His eyes roll shut and for a brief and unbelievable moment, Derek hears a faint growl and sees a flash of ruby reds behind his eyes.

He's gone at that, having no idea what that vision was all about, but cumming so hard around his fingers that he can't try to figure it out. He's still fucking into himself, thrusts matching his breaths as he rides out the most intense, earth shattering orgasm he has ever given himself. 

When he starts shaking with the effort, Derek pulls his fingers from his greedy hole slowly and brings them to his mouth to lick them clean. His body is vibrating in aftershocks as he looks down at the absolute mess he's made all over himself; a pool of hot, white cum spread across his abs. Derek takes some of the mess onto a finger and licks it clean. He's always loved to taste himself after sex, even though most thought it was weird, Derek thought it was sexy. The only thing he loved more was the taste of someone else.

" _Wow...._ " Derek whispered to no one but himself as he lazed back into his pillows. He hadn't known he was going to come THAT hard. Like, yes, he hadn't cum in a week, but he's never cum like that by himself. It was almost like his body was responding to someone else. Every sensation, every touch, every stroke, felt foreign to him, like they were being done by the hands of another; and although the experience was sexy as all sin, especially with Stiles being the imagined culprit, he still had to think about what he had heard and seen behind his eyes as he came.

Red. 

That color was starting to mean a lot to him and he couldn't pinpoint it, but life just got weirder and weirder since that night at Club Asos. 

Maybe everything was just some odd coincidence... (He at least hopes it is)

Derek is thoroughly sated and tired from his intense orgasm, but his nerves are gone and after his 10 minute nap, he got up and got started for his first day at his new job.

Derek took a thorough shower, knowing that any wolf, especially an Alpha could take a whiff of him and guess what he's been up to. He idly thinks that might not be so bad in the case of Alpha Stiles.

One part of Derek wanted Stiles to know all of the dark, dirty things Derek has thought of doing with him. The other part of Derek, the shy and easily embarrassed side, told Derek that it was a pipe dream and that he doesn't even know Stiles enough to be making creepy scent advances at him. Seriously Stiles could be the biggest asshole in the world and here Derek is swooning over him like a bitch in heat.

Derek's cheeks flame as he finishes his shower, suddenly embarrassed with himself for being such a fanboy. Stiles is his boss now and Derek has to keep things professional. Besides, Stiles could have anyone he wanted. Derek probably wasn't even his type.

Derek is dressed nicely in tightly fitted khaki jeans and Italian leather dress shoes. They have a slightly pointed tip and they give his feet a slimming look, making his bottom half look sleek and precise. He's wearing a leather black belt to match his shoes. Up top, he's wearing a pink polo button up, but he leaves the top 2 buttons open, showing his chest hair just a tad bit (mainly because it's too tight around his neck but it also looks fashionable this way so win-win). Over his shirt, he's wearing a navy blue blazer with a tan handkerchief in the front pocket, completing the outfit by matching perfectly with his pants. He's also wearing a black wrist watch with silver plating to match the silver buckle of his belt. His hair is lightly gelled, and it accents his haircut as it falls into a perfect swoosh to the side of his forehead. His beard is trimmed to perfection and it blends into his sideburns, making him look neat and ready to go. He looks like a prepped up stack of a million bucks, and he feels like it too. 

He grabs his favorite black satchel that Boyd gave him for his last birthday and grabs his transition lens sunglasses from his dresser. He normally wears his other glasses, but it's sunny out today and he's going to need the protection; his eyesight is pretty shitty as is. 

He checks the time and it's 9:10AM. His phone is telling him it only takes 25 minutes to make it to his destination, so Derek stops into the kitchen to make himself coffee. He finds Erica and Boyd there, snuggling and being cute and although his heart warms at the sight, he pretends to gag loudly.

"Get a ROOM. Bleh." He said jokingly. He's feeling good this morning.

"This is our room. We own it, remember?" Boyd says sarcastically with a smirk.

"Yeah, don't like it, move out," Erica says distractedly, kissing Boyd into oblivion soon after.

Derek knows they're just joking. They'd kill each other without him, but he scoffs in mock offense and grabs himself a mug for coffee. He can't lie, he's a little offended for real at the fact that Erica didn't complement his outfit. He looks killer.

He smirks secretly when hears a wolf whistle indicating she's just caught on.

"Damn, Der. I see you're trying to make a good first impression with that ass!" She says, sounding impressed.

Derek just chuckled and shimmied it a bit to tease her. Boyd laughed heartily. (Derek loves that Boyd doesn't get upset at his and Erica's antics. They've been best friends for so long, much longer than she's known Boyd, that Derek wouldn't know how to stop fake flirting with Erica even if he tried. He'd never betray Boyd's trust though and if Boyd ever became not ok with it, he'd stop it immediately).

"No but seriously, Derek! You look great! You ready to meet the love of your liffffeeee?" Erica teased.

"Shut up," Derek responded after sipping a mouthful of coffee. "Why are you not at work yet anyway? And besides, he's not the love of my life. He's my boss."

"Yeah, yeah, save it. I give it a week before he's coming over here and rubbing himself all over you." She chuckles, ignoring his first question easily. 

Derek legitimately snorts at that one. "Ha. As if."

"Dude, you don't believe me? You're smokin! And he's definitely gonna smell that you want him, especially because he's an Alpha. He won't be able to keep his hands to himself. Just you wait." She said with finality.

Derek isn't going to get his hopes up about it...

"Well whatever. I'm on my way out. I'll see you guys at dinner tonight?" He asked hopefully. He loves his best friends and he can't wait to tell them about his first day of work. He just knows it's going to be awesome. 

They both nod their yes and disappear from the kitchen to their bedroom to do god knows what and who the fuck cares as Derek grabs his keys and makes his way to his work destination.

.................................

Holy. Fucking. Shit. 

Derek checks the address on his phone to make sure he has the right one before gaping in awe at the beautiful beach side mansion that belongs to Alpha Stilinski. The drive to his home took 35 minutes. He had taken the Pacific Coast Highway about 15 miles west, and ended up in a neighborhood full of deluxe Ocean side mansions connected to lush preserves that were surprisingly not too far from downtown LA. 

It's safe to say that Derek was not ready for this kind of luxury. Sure, he'd worked for Jackson the Billionaire Whittemore, but Jackson preferred condominiums over large houses. Large houses tapped into his deep rooted fear of being alone and so Jackson preferred to be around people, even if said people didn't live with him.

The Stilinski pack, however, loved open spaces apparently. 

The house was huge to say the least. From the outside, it appeared to have 3 separate floors with large, open windows with long cream curtains that showed sneak peeks of the luxury that waited inside. The house itself had a beautiful stone exterior, giving the house the perfect "right off the shore" look while indicating its age. It had 3 garage doors and a large open driveway, apparently for guests. In front of the 3 garage doors sat many kinds of vehicles. 

It's funny because Derek has been a fan of the band for so long that he can somehow match each car to each band member.

First, you have a beautiful fire red Porshe. From the looks of it, it's the latest model. That's probably Lydia. The fashionista looks stunning in red and she knows it, so it's only right that she drives a car in red. 

Next, there's a silver Ford F-150. It's huge next to the Porshe, but the driveway and garage doors are so large that they seem to fit perfect in the space together. Derek is assuming this is Allison's truck. The tattooed keyboardist was the groups tomboy, and although her beauty was parallel to her long time girlfriend, Lydia's, she appealed to audiences in a very different way. She was rugged and tough with the face of an angel. The truck fit her well. 

Third, there's a kick ass Harley Davidson in Black with orange flames. He's guessing it belongs to Scott, who is known to be the motorcycle enthusiast of the band. Right next to it was so obviously a vehicle that belonged to the adorable British hot shot, Isaac. It was a tricked out moped in baby blue, and the color fit his docile and cute nature like a glove.

He sees a sleek, black Lexus, business like and more for efficiency for show. That must belong to Arthur. But what surprises him most is the last car in the driveway. 

It's a old, outdated Jeep, looking to be made some time in the late 70s to early 80s. It was rusted and old and the paint, which looks as if it used to shine sky blue, looked as if it was wearing thin. The only other person who would have a car here is the Alpha himself, but Derek is having a hard time believing that it actually belongs to him. It's so opposite Stiles' portrayed personality that it's a bit surprising. 

Derek checks his watch and realizes that he's spent a good 15 minutes just staring at the place and the cars out front and he now has only 5 minutes before he's officially late to work. He checks his mirror one last time, making sure he still looked good, and then hopped out and made his way to the front door. 

When he knocks, he's greeted by a beautiful woman. She looks to be in her mid-late 40s. She has even, olive, and obviously sun kissed skin. Her hair is a dark brunette and is shoulder length and curly. Her smile is beautiful and her dark brown eyes remind him of someone else. She looks genuine and kind, but willing to fight when needed. 

"Hi! I'm assuming you're Derek Hale?" She said in a beautiful firm voice. 

"Yes, ma'am. I'm the new PA for The Pack. Nice to meet you." He returns, offering his hand like a proper businessman should. Instead of shaking it, the woman just laughed and used his offered hand to pull him into a warming, motherly hug.

"No formalities in this household, sweetie. We're huggers! I'm Melissa, by the way. Melissa McCall-Stilinski, Stiles, Scott, and Zoey's mother and Arty's wife." She said easily. (He had known he'd recognized those eyes somewhere. They belonged to Scott). Melissa was speaking to Derek like they were long lost friends. 

Derek, by the way, is smiling like an idiot. He loves the feeling he gets from this place already and this woman reminds him so much of his own mother, and he makes a note to skype her when he has free time this week.

Derek hadn't realized that he was still smiling goofily at this woman until he noticed her lips were moving and he had no idea what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Derek asked.

She chuckled knowing he was distracted.

"The band is in the band room on the second floor practicing. I'll take you there after we meet with Arthur. He's in the office," she said, as she opened the door to let Derek see the inside of the place. 

As soon as he stepped in, he could see that directly to the back of this floor was a lounge area that faced a beautiful large windowed ocean view. The house was literally right on the beach and from the looks of it, had a large back patio complete with stairs that led to the beach. 

"This place is just... _Wow._ " Derek said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Amazing isn't it? God. Who would've thought my babies would make it this far..." Melissa said, sounding as if she was talking herself as well as Derek. 

"By the way, where are my manners?" Derek began, shaking himself out of his haze. Melissa had been nothing but great since he walked in and he hadn't thanked her yet. "Thank you so much Mrs. Stilinski-McCall for being so welcoming. I have to admit, it's hard starting a new PA job. You never really know what you're going to be dealing with, but you've already been so nice to me, so thank you."

"Call me Melissa. Stilinski-McCall is a mouthful." She said jokingly, while patting Derek on the shoulder as a show of appreciation for his gratitude.

"And no problem. I actually used to work in the medical field as a nurse before becoming assistant manager of the kids. I'd be assigned to random doctors all the time. So I kind of know what it feels like. Besides, you're a good kid. I can tell." She says with a warm smile.

Derek flushes and feels lucky to be in the presence of someone so genuinely kind and walks like a puppy behind her as she leads him to the office. 

"Honey, Derek's here!" She said as she opened the office door and let him in. Arty looks relaxed in white beach pants and a matching flowered cotton button up. He's wearing sandals and looks the opposite of a businessman, but his face is as business as ever as he tells someone on the phone to "Book the show or fuck off," before hanging up. He smiles happily at Derek and the complete 180 he just did kind of freaks Derek out a bit, but at least that previous anger wasn't aimed at him.

"Thanks. I'll take it from here," Arty says as he walks up to Melissa and kisses her kindly on the forehead. They look so happily in love that Derek can't help but smile at the both of them.

"Hey Arty!" He says enthusiastically, offering a hand. He's again wrapped up in arms and he hugs back soon after.

"Melissa probably told you. We're huggers." Arty explained. "How's it going, Derek? Ready to meet the band?" He continued enthusiastically.

Derek's stomach dropped in nervousness. He had forgotten all about the band itself while gaping at the beautiful estate and fabgirling over how nice the Stilinski family was. His cheeks flush with his nervousness as he nods tightly.

Arty chose the perfect moment to place a reassuring hand on Derek's shoulder. It calmed him almost instantly.

"Not to worry, son. The kids are really great people. Rough around the edges, but hearts of pure gold. You'll love them, and they'll love you," Arty said with such sureness in his tone that Derek actually dared to believe him.

Arty led the way out of the beautiful modern office space to the band room on the second floor. Abstract artwork of various colors covered wall spaces, but the place itself reminded one of the ocean. Creams, tans, whites, and various pastel variations of light blues covered most main areas of the mansion and it gave the home a refreshed and relaxed feel. Derek imagines settling down in a place like this someday with a family and love of his own.

When they make it up the spiral steel staircase, Derek notices a long hall on the right that has multiple doors, seemingly leading to multiple rooms.

On the left, at the end of the hall is a large double-door. Arty makes Derek aware that it's the band room. Derek is confused because he hears no noise from the outside, but Arty simply says, "Soundproof." As an explanation.

(Huh. Makes sense. They all have to live there and Derek imagines that practicing is pretty loud for each member so having a soundproof room is probably best)

Arty reaches the doors and opens them without knocking. What Derek sees beyond the doors is a small lounge area with a stainless steel fridge and a minibar. The flooring here is oak wood and the walls are black with red trimming. It's so cool in here and Derek is grinning again. They walk through the lounge and encounter another set of double doors. Derek can actually hear the bands conversations outside of these, and he figures this is where the band practices. He fights down his nervousness as Arty knocks a solid three times, as if the knock is a secret passcode for entry. 

Derek is expecting one of the band members to answer but what he sees is a beautiful little girl. She's pale with dark hair and a cute button nose and she screams "DADDY" as Arty swoops her up into his arms. Ok Derek is confused. He didn't know Stiles had a younger sister? Melissa DID mention the name Zoey earlier. This must be her. She's so cute that Derek can't help smiling kindly, bunny teeth and all.

"Hi, Zoey! Meet Derek! He's our new member of the pack." Arty says while tickling her silly.

"Hahaha daddy Stop it!" She says before escaping his hold and hugging Derek's leg.

Ok if this family gets any fucking cuter, Derek's going to pass out. 

Zoey speaks up, finally feeling safe. She twirls her pigtail as she introduces herself. 

"Mr. Derek Sir! Welcome to the pack. I'm Zoey. Everyone's in here!" She says as she takes Derek's hand and practically drags him into the room. She couldn't be anything older than 7 years old, but her little fingers were STRONG. Derek complied easily.

Walking into the room, Derek felt like he was in a trance. There was a stage area with speakers, amps, mics, and instruments. There was also a small audience area, filled with about 25 seats that faces the stage. The band was in deep concentration on the stage as if they were about to start a new song.

Zoey rushed herself and Derek to the third row, dead center, and sat them down. "Shhh they're going to sing now," she said, cute little face scrunched up in concentration.

Derek was smiling at her but his attention quickly turned to the stage. 

Derek was prepared for the job; for the meetings and errands and long nights and tours and premiers and etc. Derek was _not_ prepared for the absolute beauty of the Pack. They were all seriously gorgeous.

Derek saw Lydia looking into a hand held mirror as she applied lipgloss to her perfect pout. Her skin was fair and even and beautiful dark strawberry blonde hair flowed in perfect curls over her choral pink "Girl Rock!" Crop top. Her eyes were beautiful and large, and Derek already wanted to bow at her feet because she was an absolute queen. 

Isaac and Scott stood to the right of her, holding their instruments, seemingly in deep conversation. Isaac's brunette hair fell in perfect curls over his forehead as he pushed it back to reveal pale skin, blue eyes, and a jawline that could cut diamonds. He was dressed in a deep v-neck t-shirt that was powder blue and black jeans with riding boots. 

Scott was shorter than Isaac and had to look up at the boy. His skin was smooth and olive like his mothers and his curly hair was just a tad longer than Isaac's. His most defining feature was his crooked jaw, as Derek has seen before in photos. Up close it was barely noticeable, though, hidden behind a smile so genuine, Derek could cry. He wore a white tank top with surfer shorts and looked much like the surfer kid that he was. 

Allison was behind the keyboard and from here, Derek could clearly see her beautiful Phoenix tattoo that crawled up her neck in vibrant, rainbow colors. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore a black chocker. Her makeup was flawless (probably Lydia's doing) and she wore a black tank top with cargo shorts and black vans sneakers. 

They were all way better looking in person, and Derek felt his cheeks heat at the virtual boner he had for his bosses. He looked down at his hands so he wouldn't stare.

He was shocked out of his embarrassment when he felt that _chill_ again. The very same feeling he got at Club Asos just 2 days ago. The one that made his body feel like live wire and arousal and prey all at once. He looked up with a gasp, searching for the source of that chill. One of them had caused it and he needed to know who.

To his surprise, he looked up and directly into Stiles eyes. Stiles had been watching him, eyeing him hungrily and Derek was caught in a daze. 

It was _him._

The boy was pure, raw, sex on a stick and Derek couldn't look away. His skin was sinfully even, the only disturbances in that being his perfect dotted moles. His eyes were honey, but ringed in red, like he was holding himself back from something. His eyebrows were dark and made a beautiful contrast to his pale skin. His cute upturned nose flared, as if he was scenting something, and his pink, bowed lips opened to reveal the barest hint of fangs. His brown hair fell lightly to one side, slightly wavy and messy, but a bit over shoulder length and beautiful. He was wearing a simple fitted black t-shirt that hugged his body in all the right places. His jeans were dark grey washed and skinny and he wore a black belt to match his shirt. His shoes were black combat boots and with his ensemble, he looked both dangerously strong and sensual.

Derek was screwed. Derek was in love. Derek was screwed and in love.

The chill that Stiles? Gave him brought him back to his senses as Lydia knocked her sticks together, signaling the start of the song.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR"

Stiles' gaze left Derek's with a predatory grin as he allowed himself to get lost in the music. 

A familiar song began to play and Derek found himself feeling it more than he's ever felt before. 

During the intro, Lydia was focused on keeping time while looking like the queen she was, Allison played no games on the keys, Isaac's eyes were closed cutely in concentration, and Scott was showing of his fingers with a sick guitar rift, all while Stiles banged his head and ridiculous gorgeous hair and swung his mic in circles before he lifted it to sing the Jimi Hendrix classic... 

_Wild thang,_

_You make my heart sang._

_You make a everything..._

_Groovy._

_Wild thang._

Derek's tongue was dry in his mouth. He couldn't think of a better song himself to describe how he felt about Stiles the moment they locked eyes.

His voice was mesmerizing and beautiful, smooth but deep. It was a teeny boppers wet dream. He's sure his arousal was a thick cloud in the air to the Alpha because he noticed the way his nostrils flared as he sang. The wolves were probably used to smelling arousal everywhere they went, but Derek couldn't hide behind a crowd of 3,000+. He was the only other person in the room who'd have that kind of reaction to their performance.... 

_Wild thang._

_You move me._

And then Stiles _howled._ Fucking howled. And that had to have been the sexiest sound he's ever heard as the band finished the song and Lydia fucking shredded the drums. 

When he heard the final strum of the guitar and bass, Derek, along with poor forgotten Zoey, were up on their feet clapping wildly. Derek hadn't the nerve to be embarrassed. He literally just experienced the best live performance of any song in his entire life, (although it was short) and the band seems to just now notice them. 

"Thank you, Thank youuuu!" Scott spoke up, standing in front of Stiles to steal the spotlight. Stiles winked at Derek and he wrestled playfully with Scott right on stage until Stiles' eyes flashed and Arty spoke up.

Shit, Derek hadn't even known he was still there.

"Knock it off assholes. Your new PA is here. Guys, meet Derek. He's a great PA and you're lucky to have him." He said before calling Zoey over to give the band and Derek some privacy. 

"Bye Derek! I like you!" She said as she tugged on his blazer beneath him. Derek ignored the band for a while and turned his attentions to her. She was way too cute not to hug back, and Derek was tired of trying to pretend he didn't want to befriend her, so he surprised himself and picked her up to walk her to the door. He then spun her around in a bear hug and told his goodbyes. She giggled wildly and skipped away in the cutest way possible with a cute little flush on her cheeks. 

He loves kids.

When he turns around, the entire band is staring at him and it intimidates the hell out of him. 

He physically feels his cheeks flare as they stare at him, assessing, smiling? Wait... What?! 

"Interesting...." Isaac whispered with a smirk. 

"Yeah, _I'll_ say. Zoey doesn't like most people." Allison said curiously. 

That surprised Derek and his eyebrows shot up. She had latched onto Derek the moment she saw him. She hardly seemed like the kind of little girl to dislike anyone.

"I like his outfit. He's fine with me." Lydia said as she shifted from her seat on the stage and walked toward Derek with a calculated smile on her face. Now that she's standing, he can see how short she is, but she's wearing 5 inch black pumps with a leather biker skirt that make her legs appear to go on for days. How in the hell did she play in those heels?! 

She comes over and introduces them one by one as they give a wave at the mention of their names. 

"I'm Lydia Martin. My band is rude and weird so I'll introduce them. Isaac Lahey, is the British adult toddler. Scott McCalls's the puppy looking thing that makes our teeth hurt he's so damn cute. Allison Argent over there? The hot one? That's my girlfriend and she literally detests anything pink. And last and definitely least..."

A playful warning growl rings in the room. Everyone knows it's from Stiles.

"God, so sensitive. The one who just threw a wolf tantrum? That's Stiles Stilinski, leader and Alpha of the Stilinkski pack."

Stiles just smiled wolfishly in Derek's direction and Derek blushed and lowered his head as a sign of respect to the Alpha before speaking up,

"Hi, I'm.... I'm Derek. Nice to meet you all. I'll be your new PA." He said in his business tone. He knows if he used any other tone of voice, he'd reveal just how shy he really felt, even if the wolves knew that already. 

Lydia's voice brought him from his thoughts.

"Wow. So formal. And those eyebrows. They're dangerous. I like you. But relax. We won't bite..." Another warning growl.

"Correction, _WE_ won't bite. I'm not sure about big bad alpha boy here." She contracted with a put upon sigh and a chuckle. 

"Ugh stop flirting, Stiles. It's gross," Scott said and he and Isaac began laughing together until Stiles' voice rang deep.

"Enough." He said, flashing Alpha eyes seriously and Derek watched in amazement the betas whimpered and bared their throats quickly. 

When he turned his head, though, Stiles was walking, now stalking toward him with a determined look on his face. A look of what? Derek doesn't know. But he's sure Stiles is about to let him know. 

"Everyone, leave. I have to ask our new PA Derek a few questions. Make sure he isn't a threat to my pack and all," Stiles said when he reached Derek. He was staring into Derek's eyes and Derek didn't want to challenge him, so he looked in any direction he could to avoid showing his angst. 

Derek heard a snort come from Allison's direction as she loudly whispered, "More like to make sure he can take that big Alpha kn.." 

"ALLISON OUT! ALL OF YOU! NOW!" Stiles said quickly, almost too quickly. He was embarrassed that Allison was about to say something he didn't want Derek to hear. Interesting.

"Alright. Let's go guys before Stiles goes feral or some shit," she whispered as they left the room dying of laughter. 

"I heard that!" Stiles replied with a sigh.

"Ugh you'd think being Alpha and protecting everyone would gain you some respect around here..." He said with an embarrassed grumble. Oh shit he was so cute. _Derek wanted to fuck his brains out...._

"Come. Sit." Stiles said, no demanded, as he left the band room for the lounge and pointed at 2 lounge chairs. 

"Oh... Ok." Derek replied nervously. This would be 100x easier if Derek hadn't just come his brains out thinking about this guy this morning. Now he felt even more embarrassed.

" _Want_ anything, Derek?" Stiles asked pointing at the alcohol, but the way he said it was laced with something much sexier, 

"No thanks. I uh... Don't drink in the mornings." Derek responded. 

"Cute." Stiles said, pouring himself a glass of water and drinking it slowly enough that Derek had time to see those brilliant fingers wrapped around the glass he was holding and could track the liquid as it flowed down the Alpha's throat. God, everything he did was sexy...

Stiles finished his cup with a smirk and licked his lips too thoroughly for just siping a glass of water. He then came and sat across from Derek and leaned forward, giving Derek an assessing gaze that lingered a bit too long on Derek's crotch. He snapped his eyes up and smirked. 

"So... Who are you?" Stiles asked with a questioning brow.

"I'm Derek Hale. I'm a PA for a few studios in town, and I just recently left working for Jackson Whittemore. Actually very recently. As in yesterday." Derek said.

"Huh. That explains why you smell like the bastard." Stiles said with... Relief? 

Damn Alphas and their freaky senses. But wait.... If he could smell Jackson from yesterday, then he could definitely smell Derek from this morning. Shit.

"Uh yeah.. I guess." Derek responded, consciously thinking about how embarrassed he is for smelling like cum and lube and Jackson on his first day of meeting Stiles. 

Stiles just stared at him oddly, obviously picking up on his sudden flush of embarrassment. And then he spoke... 

"I'm going to cut the bullshit here, Derek." Stiles said seriously in a low voice. "Were you having sexual relations with Whittemore?" He asked. Almost angrily.

Derek's jaw dropped in offense. Out of all the things he expected Stiles to ask him, that was not one of them.

Who the fuck did this guy think he was? He may be the hottest piece of ass Derek has ever been blessed to be in the same room as, but he had no right to ask such personal questions so fast. Jesus they weren't even FRIENDS yet!

"What the actual FUCK?! How's about a " _Where are you from?_ " Or " _what are your goals in life_ " or " _what do you look for in working with us?_ " not "Who the fuck had their dick in you?!" That's none of your business. And for your information, asshole, No. I don't sleep with my employers." Derek said, hoping Stiles didn't notice the blip in his heart that would alert the Alpha that he wished Stiles could change that last fact.

Stiles just sat there smirking. And Derek realized he just admitted he's a bottom. Could this private chat GET any worse?

"It's your first day and you're already calling an Alpha werewolf an assholee..." Stiles said, showing his fanged teeth for the purpose of intimidation. 

Shit. Did Derek actually say that? Kill him now. Stiles just stared at him questioningly and for the third time, Derek felt that electricity again. Looking up into the Alphas red eyes, he gasped at how raw it felt this close to the Alpha. Derek now knows for sure that Stiles is causing it. (But was he Alpha as at Club Asos?...)

There's a brief pause as the air around them crackles and pops waiting to be ignited by... By something....

Stiles broke the tension. He simply chuckled darkly and said,"... You're feisty. I like it. Welcome to The Pack." And then he just got up and sauntered out, moving that perfect ass with power and dominance. He had a wide grin on his face as if he had gotten everything he needed from that little interrogation or meeting or whatever the FUCK that was. 

Derek sits there shocked and slack jawed (and NOT missing the Alpha already) for a bit until he gathered his satchel from the other room and came back out into the lounge. Lydia is there with a huge grin on her face.

"You passed the first test, Handsome. Keep it up. You'll have him in bed in no time. Have a good rest of the day." She lightly rubbed his stumbled cheek, winked, and then walked away. 

Okay. These guys have GOT to stop saying shit that confused Derek and leaving. His jaw is starting to hurt from dropping so often. 

"Wait! Wait up!" Derek shouted scrambling to follow Lydia as she chuckled and disappeared into a room down the hall.

Was Derek done for the day?

What was that?!

The chill, the innuendos, the meeting, the test, those eyes? 

What did any of that mean?!?! 

Derek would just have to wait until tomorrow to start figuring it all out, he guessed. And he went downstairs to leave with a sigh...

.........................

Stiles is on the third floor in his room of his pack home pacing back and forth. He's been having mating dreams with Derek for 2 nights now and he wants nothing more than to just BE with him...

Oh god, his mate had smelled so good today. He smelled of release and sex and sea. Stiles had felt Derek fucking himself this morning and used the mate bond to make Derek cum, so he had to bite back a growl at knowing why he smelled like that.

Like _Stiles'._

And it was even worse when they were practicing. His mate had sat there wanton and sending waves of mate bond from his body without even knowing it.

It took everything in Stiles to not bite him and fuck him into oblivion right then and there. 

His mate was a scruffy little bottom and Stiles was actually surprised that fate brought them together like this.

When he had seen his mate, Derek, at Asos that night, he thought he'd have to wait a while to see him again. And now only 2 days later, the feisty little thing was sitting across from him, smelling absolutely fucking _edible,_ like a perfect bitch in heat, calling him an asshole easily to his face. Granted, Stiles deserved it for assuming Derek would go anywhere near that scumbag bitch Jackson in that way (his mate was too good for that). 

But that's beside the point. Normally Stiles would put a guy in his place for a stunt like that; show him who's boss. But here comes this scruffy little wet dream; cursing and then apologizing in embarrassment. Such a fucking cute knottease. 

Oh Stiles can only imagine how those pretty cheeks will look stuffed with his fat cock.

 _"I don't sleep with my employers."_ Ha. Funny. 

Stiles would see about that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I KNOW that was a super long chapter, but I had to make it for you guys as an apology for that awful Jackson chapter. (Ugh. Hate him. He's gonna be a little shit in this fic) and also as an apology for making you wait so long for Derek and Stiles to meet! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked what I did with the chapter and characters! I also hope you enjoyed Derek's masturbation scene because I know I enjoyed writing it. I just couldn't resist! 
> 
> Side notes: Isn't cute little baby Zoey just awesome? 
> 
> (Also, notice how Allison has a silver truck? Cuz "Argent" means silver in French? Idk I'm lame but I thought it was clever! Haha)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you loved this chapter! I'll have the next one up within a week! Stay tuned! 
> 
> Comments and kudos help me a lot, so keep leaving them! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek runs into Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> First I would like to sincerely apologize for my lack of posting. My life got really busy this past week and I had to deal with some things at home so I didn't have as much time to write.
> 
> Things have calmed down immensely and I've plunked out this chapter and have started the next chapter, which I am going to update within the next 24 hours. You guys deserve a double and possible triple update for being so patient with me. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're all still reading and don't hate me too much for not updating when I had planned to.
> 
> Hope you love this chapter.
> 
> Hale family is introduced/mentioned so yay!
> 
> Love you guys! Enjoy! :D

Derek goes downstairs and hears from Arty that he's done for the day, but tomorrow he will be starting his full day of work with The Pack. He tells Derek that he will be receiving an email with details about his job for the next few weeks and Derek is free to go. 

It's only noon when Derek is finished and headed to his car and he's just not used to this. He feels as if something is missing or that he forgot to do something important, but that's just because now he has all of this weird free time on his hands. 

When he arrives home an hour later after taking the scenic route, Erica and Boyd have gone and he silently thanks the heavens for his lack of werewolf senses, because by the way they were acting that morning, Derek _knows_ that they had plans for gross sex and he would so _NOT_ want to smell all of that...

With his free time, Derek changes out of his outfit into gym clothes. He's actually a bit grumpy that he wasted this nice outfit on a less than 2 hour work day, but at least he has time to go workout instead of waiting until later when he's had a long day and might be too tired. He can also Skype his mom now that he has the free time.

Speaking of his mom, Derek pulls out his cell phone to check what time would be best for their Skype date. 

**To: Mom**

_Mom! I miss you. I started my new job and ended early today. Wanna skype?_

He sets his phone down to find his body armor long sleeved T-shirt. He's in the mood for running and he loves how much he sweats in it, but his wrist is still bruised and he doesn't want anyone to see it. A response from his mother comes quickly after he's dressed. 

**From: Mom**

_I've been meaning to use this new phone your dad got me for FaceTime? Let's try it out right now. I'm free._

FaceTime? Oh god... Derek hates when his mom tries to fit in, but he smiles anyway and facetimes her promptly. It takes a few rings for her to pick up.

"Derek? Derek can you see me?" She states. Derek almost laughs at the fact that her face is animatedly close to the camera. He's looking inside her nostrils.

"Yes, mom. I can see you. Pull your face away from the camera so you can see me." He states with an amused grin. A few fumbling seconds later, Derek is finally greeted with his mother Talia's beautiful face. Her olive skin, black wavy hair, and full eyebrows mesh well with her piercing green eyes and defined cheek bones. She has smile lines that give her youth and a smile as white as winter snow. She looks stunning as always and Derek can't help but wish he could cuddle her. She always smells like home...

"Earth to Derek!" She yells with a laugh.

"Oh. Sorry mom. You're just so beautiful and I just realized how much I've missed you." He says honestly.

"If you were calling to get me to bring you the berries and cream pie I just made, you're on the right track." Derek laughs at that. He wasn't trying to butter her up, but that berries and cream pie would turn the best of friends into enemies so he'll take what he can get. 

"So how is your new job? Better than working for that crazy Whittemore kid? I never knew how you'd gotten the patience to work with someone like that. Your father thinks it came from him." She rambles. 

"Ahh my new job is, I don't know? Exciting. I'm working for my favorite band and a few of them are wolves. It's interesting to see pack dynamics with people other than Erica and Boyd. About not working for Jackson.... I'm... Relieved." Derek said. Something in his tone must have given him away, though because the face his mom made was that of a very pissed off individual.

"Spill it." She said, knowing something went wrong. Derek was never one to be able to hide things from his mother, so he just sighed and let go. He told her everything from the brief almost confrontation the night he helped Jackson at Club Asos to the full blown altercation he had at Jackson's condo, all while packing and gathering his gym bag, iPod and then a large water bottle from the kitchen. 

"Well, if he thinks he's going to get away with assaulting you and calling you a horrible name, he has another thing coming." She responded with a look of dark determination. His mother was no wolf, but she protected her own with the fierceness of any Alpha. That look alone makes Derek think she's capable of _anything._

"I just want to leave it all behind me now. I have a great new job and I work for great people and I just want to move forward with my life." Derek doesn't want to even fight about Jackson, he just wants to be done with it all.

"Ok. But if you need the entire Hale line to come and help you, we will be there. We all miss you anyway." 

Derek suddenly has the urge to cry and a stray tear falls from his cheek. He misses his family. Most of them live back in Seattle, Washington where Derek grew up, but Derek's interest in Hollywood and management brought him far away to Southern California. He wishes he could just take a few weeks off to visit, but Hollywood waits for no one. He loves his life and his job and his friends, he just wishes he was closer to home sometimes. 

"How are my crazy siblings anyway?" He asks, smiling at the thought of them and effectively stopping a full on crying fit.

"The twins are starting their senior year. Cora and Nora fight all the time because they're so very different but hopefully the realization that they'll possibly be separated when they leave for college will help them to appreciate each other. Laura's real estate agency is booming and she's sold more houses this last year than any year before. Her and Matthew are having a few marital issues, though. Matthew wants a baby and I don't know if Laura is ready with all of her current success. She's constantly stressed. I hope they work something out soon. Joshua is going into his freshman year of high school. He's also going through a phase and thinks he wants to be on the football team but he hates physical contact so we will see how that goes. And your baby brother Gabby here is going into the 5th grade but hates to take showers. It's gross. Your dad and I are just trying to keep it all together. We miss you. You somehow evened out all the crazy here without trying." She tells him. She has a longing but happy look on her face. Crazy is normal for the Hale's and part of the reason Derek became good at managing Jackson for so long is because he had a lot of practice in patience being second oldest. He doesn't realize how much his family needs him until his mom reminds him. 

"Wow. Sounds busy there. Hopefully my new job isn't as time consuming as the last. I'll see if I can take time off to visit." He says longingly. 

"Good. Now tell me about your love life. You're too handsome to not have a boyfriend yet. So tell me." 

"Mom, I don't have a boyfriend, I would've told you if I did." Derek says with red cheeks. Talking to his mom about guys had always been awkward for him. She's so open and accepting but she gets more excited than he does sometimes about it all.

"You're blushing. So you thought of someone. Not a boyfriend. A crush. Spill." She says arching a questioning brow at Derek. 

How does she always _know_ shit like this? Derek is forced to tell her about his first meeting with Stiles and the weird feeling he felt upon meeting him. He can't describe his attraction to Stiles, but it's stronger than anything he's ever felt. It's like he's being magnetically pulled in by the guy. It's both calming and unsettling. He's rambling before he even knows it.

".... And I keep having these weird dreams where I see red and they only happened after I felt a mysterious chill at Club Asos that one night and I felt it again when meeting Stiles and I don't know what any of it means but it feels dangerous, Mom. But I can't help it. He's the hottest thing walking on the planet and he could have literally anyone he wants and here I am being pulled in by his weird sexy magnetic field and I hate it he's just so confusing and ugh I don't know." He finally admits aloud. It feels good to tell someone about it. 

When he realizes he just word vomited at his mother and hasn't even let her get a word in, he checks the screen to make sure she hadn't hung up on him. He wasn't expecting to see a smirk splayed across her face. Smirks are never good coming from Talia Hale.

"What?" Derek asks cautiously, not quite knowing if he wants to hear what she's going to say. 

"Oh nothing. You just said you saw red in your dreams and you felt a pull to this young man? A raw and primal attraction?" She asked, creepily describing exactly what Derek was feeling. 

"Uh... Yes? Do you know what any of that means?" He asks. His mother would know. She has studied werewolf lore since he was a kid, even before the revelation that they were real beings, so maybe she would know. 

"Nah. I know nothing. But I'd say go for it. He sounds perfect for you." She says, another creepy smirk playing across her beautiful features.

"You're being weird and cryptic mom and you're so not helping. Besides, I just met him TODAY. How can you know he's perfect for me already? That's a bit premature don't you think?" Derek asks with a stressed frown. His mother just laughs heartily at him and it frustrates him even more. 

What does she mean **_perfect?!_** He doesn't even know the guy yet! He suddenly hears a familiar doorbell in the background.

"Oh. That's coach Williams. He's the high schools football coach meeting with me to talk about Joshua. I have to go, but Derek?"

"Yes?" He asks, his frustration quickly replaced by sadness about his conversation with his mom having to end. 

"Seriously. Go for that Stiles kid. I promise it'll work out just fine for you. I love you, sweetheart." She says with a sincere smile.

"I love you too, Mom. Tell everyone I love and miss them too. I'll see about Stiles. Talk to you soon?" Derek says hopefully.

"Sure thing. Bye honey." She says and Derek hangs up. He hadn't even realized that he walked almost the entire way to his gym while talking to his mom. It's also an hour later but that doesn't surprise him. He loses track of time when it comes to family, he loves every minute of being with and speaking to them, even when they drive him insane. 

Derek is smiling when he enters his gym and even as he puts his things in his gym locker. He had a great talk with his mom and a nice pre workout walk to the gym, so he feels ready to go. The only thing that nags at his mind is the weird smirk and glow of his mother's eyes when he mentioned Stiles and his weird bodily reactions to the guy. 

He knows his mother was hiding something from him, and now he's determined to find out what. How was she so sure he and Stiles would work out? She even used the word _PERFECT_ to describe them. How could she know that after just hearing about a crush. Something wasn't adding up.

Derek proceeded to find his favorite spot in the gym; the part that overlooked the hills and began his 7 mile run to clear his mind once again.

...........

45 minutes later, Derek is sweaty and gross but his body feels relaxed and he heads for the gym showers for clean up. He's forgotten about everything except his pulse rate and he grabs his water bottle for a drink as he walks toward the locker rooms. 

He suddenly feels _it_ again and turns to search for the source. He's oddly relieved when he sees Stiles across the gym, working out with a trainer. 

Well he's not working out. He's staring. At Derek. Hungrily. Holy shit he's walking over...

Derek is effectively freaking out. Why is Stiles here? Has he always been a member at this gym? Is he stalking him or something? What is going _on?!_

Derek has no time to avoid this encounter because even though he wants to move, he suddenly can't. It's like he's trapped and Stiles is closing in. He can't help but blush and swallow at the sudden dryness in his throat at the predatory roll of Stiles' shoulders as he stalks his way to Derek.

"Are you following me, Derek?" Stiles says in a sultry voice when he comes face to face with him, an amused smirk across his face as he folds his ridiculous arms across his ridiculous chest. His ridiculous hair is perfectly damp and his ridiculous muscle shirt is drenched in hot Alpha sweat and his ridiculous beautiful pale skin is begging to be devoured and his ridiculous lips obviously need to become acquainted with Derek's and his ridiculous eyes are.... Piercing red into Derek's because fuck he's been staring at him probably wantonly and any Alpha would preen under this kind of attention and obvious arousal flowing from Derek. 

Derek hates himself.

"No. I wasn't. But I was going to ask you the same thing." Derek states after clearing his throat, attempting to sound unaffected by the Alpha and failing miserably. The bastard just smirks and let's his eyes blend back to endless honey. God, he's so beautiful... 

"Well, I wasn't stalking you, if I'm being honest. I needed to let off steam for... reasons and ended up running into my buddy over there." Stiles promptly points in the direction he came from. After Derek stops himself from staring at those delicious fingers, he looks to see an attractive, tan, muscular guy staring in their direction with an assessing gaze. A zing of jealousy sparks through Derek. A friend, huh? Derek doesn't like the guy already for some odd reason. 

It's stupid, he knows. 

"His name is Danny." Stiles continues like he doesn't notice the quiet green monster that has surfaced like a chip on Derek's shoulder. "He's my personal trainer and a long time friend." 

"He seems... Nice." Derek states bitterly, knowing his eyebrows are furrowed and look as bitchy, confused, and possessive as he feels. What the fuck is going on why does he hate this guy for existing right now it's ridiculous. He misses the fact that Stiles is staring at him, yet again. 

"What?" Derek asks shortly. But Stiles just shakes his head and smiles so brightly, Derek's heart skips a beat. 

"Nothing at all." He states. Stiles is such a smug little fucker already but Derek is so attracted to him it's crazy. How is he going to be able to work for this beautiful asshole?

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow then." Derek says with a nervously embarrassed flush. He can't talk to the Alpha this long without falling in weird love with him and Stiles probably _smells_ his weird fanboy pining so it makes Derek uncomfortable. He needs to get out of here... Now. 

"Wait." Stiles says with quiet authority as Derek turns to walk away. Derek stops immediately in his tracks.

Shit. Turning your back from an Alpha is not good. It's a sign of defiance. Derek had stupidly done it without thinking in his attempt to get away before he'd embarrassed himself further. 

He turns back around slowly and lowers his head to the floor in attempt to hide his now deep flush from the Alpha. He hears Stiles make the sexiest sound he's ever heard; an almost purr as he realizes that his actions were that of submission. Derek just can't seem to stop putting himself in situations where the risk of dropping to his knees and inserting Stiles' cock in his mouth isn't a very _very_ real one.

_Jesus that was hot._

"Yes?" Derek asks as he looks up, not recognizing his own, barely-there voice as his pulse rate quickens, having nothing to do with his previous workout.

Stiles' eyes are Alpha red again and he has fangs peaking beneath that beautiful bowed lip of his as he tries to keep his shift under control. Derek's actions would give any Alpha werewolf whiplash so he waits patiently for a response as Stiles finally schools his features.

His fangs are still extended and his eyes are still Alpha red, but he seems to be in control now.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to dinner with me. Tonight. To discuss your work for the pack." Stiles said, words slightly slurred because of the fangs. 

Derek is shocked. Dinner with Stiles? Is his life real? 

"Uh.... Yeah. Su... Sure."

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up from your place at 7 tonight. Be ready on time." Stiles says with a literal wolffish grin as his eyes flash quickly back to normal and be turns and walks back to Danny.

It's safe to say Derek stands there stunned. Dinner with Stiles? Well it's a business dinner but still? Stiles wants to go to dinner. With him?! And he's coming to pick him up? How is this Derek's life? He suddenly realizes Stiles doesn't have his address.

"Wait! You don't even have my address." Derek whispers, knowing the Alpha can hear him. "My number is 1-310-675-7891. Text me and I'll give it to you." He finishes. 

Stiles is still walking as if he can't hear Derek and Derek is almost afraid he didn't until Stiles turns around and fucking _winks_ at Derek, letting him know he's heard.

So. Fucking. Hot. 

Derek is flushing and has a boner now. A legit boner and has to hold his gym towel in front of himself to avoid embarrassment even though any wolf within a mile radius could probably smell the arousal on him. He idly hopes Stiles can smell it. 

He hobbles awkwardly to the locker room showers thinking of his mom and dads sex life and Laura naked. He's doing anything to get his dick to behave and he's relieved when it works. 

God, Stiles drives him absolutely insane. How is he going to deal with a date, no, dinner meeting with him tonight if he can't spend 10 minutes talking to him without turning 14 again?

Tonight is going to be interesting to say the least. Derek already knows it. 

He hopes he's ready...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think this date *cough* meeting is going to go? 
> 
> Also I love Talia. She's the best mom ever. 
> 
> Haha let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Comments and Kudos!  
> I'll be posting another chapter in less than 24 hours (unless an emergency pops up)! I just wanted to get something up so you guys wouldn't have to wait even more. Lol 
> 
> Xoxoxo :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's life is an actual sitcom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Another chapter that I promised. I've been up writing these one by one and they're just so fun.
> 
> I hope you like this one!

Derek takes a cab home. He's skipped out on showering at the gym in favor of doing so at home. He has about 4 hours before Stiles picks him up for their dinner/meeting and he wants to take his time getting mentally prepared for it. 

He still can't believe his life. In the past few days, he's quit a job, started a job, fought with Jackson, met his favorite band, had some odd dreams, met his wet dream, called him an asshole, ran into him outside of the context of work, and has now agreed to dinner with him. 

Derek can't say he's not used to his life moving this fast; Hollywood has a way of moving non stop like that, but it's still overwhelming. 

He has this pesky longing blooming in his chest for Stiles and it's just downright odd. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but the moment he leaves the Alpha's presence, he feels lonely. And it's not a surface level amount of lonely; it runs deep. Derek's feelings have been all over the place since he's met the guy and he's chalk it up to the quick and drastic changes that have taken place in his life these past few days but he knows deep down that it's a lie. All of this is so... so... Stiles- _centric_ and he can't understand it. He needs to know what it all means or else he's going to fall victim to mole dotted skin and Alpha red eyes...

When Derek gets home, he pays his cab driver quickly and heads upstairs to his apartment with intent to do research.

He opens the door and immediately wishes he was a werewolf because he's seeing more of Boyd's muscular ass than he's _EVER_ wanted to see and if he was a wolf, he's have heard and smelled this shit a mile away.

"OH MY GOD ON THE COUNTER GUYS REALLY?" Derek yells as he closes the front door and steps inside covering his eyes. 

No. Just. No. This is too much.

Erica peeks from around Boyd and laughs loudly. "SORRY DER!" She says. She's laughing hysterically and Derek uncovers his eyes to see Boyd is chuckling as well.

"Ew. Not funny! God are those my strawberries?! What the fuck guys?" Derek asks but now he's laughing because what in the actual fuck is his life? 

"Hold on a sec Der." Erica says as she slips quickly down the hall to hopefully gather clothes. Boyd is still standing there in all of his naked glory because it's his house and he doesn't give a shit. 

Typical Boyd.

"Would you mind... Ah... Throwing on those pants over there, buddy?" Derek asks awkwardly but holding back laughter. He can't for the life of him figure out why he was blessed/cursed with friends like these two assholes but he can't help but love them. Especially now that they're dressed and look ready to explain their sudden and unabashed burst of sexual energy. 

"Thank you. I've officially got boner killing images in my head for life. They'll come in handy one day," Derek says with a sarcastic smirk.

"Oh, please, you _wish_ you had an ass this chocolate!" Boyd says right back and he giggles with Erica. Honest to god _giggles_. The fuck?!

"Okay. What's going on? You two have been boning like 16 year olds in heat I'm assuming since this morning. You must've been out when I came back early and your freaky senses didn't even notice me opening the door. What's going on?" Derek asks warily. This is all very weird. 

Boyd looks at Erica expectantly and she reaches over to squeeze his hand lovingly before taking a deep breath and looking back at Derek. Derek then realizes that Erica hasn't said a thing since she came back into the kitchen which makes this all even weirder. 

"I... Uhm... I have something to tell you, Derek. We were going to wait to tell you, but you know I can't keep secrets from you so... Here goes..... I'm pregnant!!!!!" Erica states, having started out shyly, but slowly building to an excited squeal at her announcement. 

Did she just?... Say? **_PREGNANT?!_**

"WHAT?!" Derek yells. He's about to faint. He's currently fainting. The last thing he remembers is the feeling of Boyd's arms catching him and breaking his fall before he's out. 

Cold.

........... 

Derek comes to as he feels the familiar warmth of his bed. Hmmm so good. He loves this bed. He loves this bed and his family and his friends who are about to have a...

"BABY!" Derek yells as he shoots up in his bed and blinks fully awake to the amused faces of Erica and Boyd. Holy shit his best friends are with _CHILD!_

"Calm down, Derek. You just fainted. We don't need that to happen again." Boyd says as he hands him a water bottle and two Advil for his soon to come headache.

Derek takes them happily and after he's done he speaks again. "Sorry about that. I just kind of... Overloaded?! How long was I out?" 

"5 minutes tops," Erica answered with a worried expression. Derek can't help but notice the protective palm she has subconsciously placed over her flat stomach. He then softens his gaze because his best friend is having a baby. This is amazing news. She probably is being guarded because she thinks she doesn't have his approval. The thought saddens him and he speaks up.

"God, I am an idiot. A fainting idiot. I'm sorry I screamed and fainted. My life has changed so dramatically in the past few days and this news was a shock. But I am soooo so so very happy for you both! I love you both so much and I hope you will let me be a part of this child's life." Derek says with as much loving honesty he can give. 

Erica physically melts at his words and he's suddenly being wrapped into a hug that takes his literal breath away. It's like her pregnancy made her even stronger. Jesus.

"Erica. Breathing. Just fainted. Don't want to again." Derek reminds playfully. She loosens her hold but stays there and Derek hugs her back as Boyd watches over them lovingly. Derek realizes Erica is crying into his shoulder and he just holds her tighter, not knowing how to read her reactions. She sniffles and pulls back with her beautiful all-tooth smile and beautiful eyes aimed at Derek.

"I am such a sap, but I'm so happy you said that. When you fainted, I thought it was in horror. I mean don't get me wrong, Boyd is my mate and in the end will be everything I need, but I couldn't imagine a life with a child and a husband without my Best Friend in it. I _want_ you to be in our lives forever Derek. I mean it. We love you." She says as new tears spring in her eyes. Derek is crying too because he's so lucky to have people in his life that although they don't need him, want him there anyway. It fills that temporary lonely feeling he's been having lately and warms it with love. 

"I promise I'll be here for you and the baby. Oh my god! A baby! I just can't believe it but I'm so happy! How far along are you?" He says with his embarrassing bunny toothed smile.

"About 2 months. That leads us to the next subject... Would you.. Would you do us the honor of being the God father to our baby?" Boyd asks with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes. Of course. Hell yes." Derek states excitedly. Out of all of the changes happening in his life, this is one he accepts with open arms.

The three of them chat a while in Derek's room and talk about plans and possible baby names and Derek thinks it's cute how Boyd gets a bit growly when Derek gets too close to Erica's stomach but quickly apologizes, remembering Derek is pack in his eyes and means no harm to his child. It's all so wonderful and Derek is on cloud 9. 

His phone suddenly buzzes and he checks it while Boyd and Erica discuss whether "Langston" is a good boy name or not. Derek doesn't recognize the number he's just received a text from.

**From: 1-424-531-1324**

_It's Stiles. What's your address so I can come and get you for our date?_

Derek is shocked. 

Date?! Derek thought it was a meeting? Why is this guy so damned confusing?!

Erica notices his confusion and asks what's wrong. Derek suddenly realizes he's been quiet for a while now just gaping at his phone. He also thinks about the fact that he hasn't told Erica anything about his weird dreams or his day at work or how he feels when Stiles is around and he just tells her everything. 

He came home with intent to research all of this, but who better to ask than a born and turned wolf about these things. He tells her of red and dreams and chills and arousal and she listens with a quiet excitement that Derek can't help but compare to his mother's earlier that day. Why is everyone so excited about his frustration?!

"Why are you guys smiling?" Derek asks. 

"Because it sounds to me like Alpha Stilinski has found his mate." Erica states flatly. 

Mate.

Mate?!

**MATE?!**

"Excuse me. What?" Derek says. He must have heard his best friend wrong. Because life doesn't work like that. The lead singer of your favorite band and ultimate wet dream doesn't just magically become your...

"Mate. You heard me right Derek. Holy shit. I can't believe it!" Erica says sounding as shocked as Derek feels.

"How... How do you know that?" He asks. He knows Erica is right, especially since hearing the word mate, his heart clenched happily in his chest. He just wishes she wasn't. He's in no way prepared for this.

"Well, that tingling sensation you get when he's around? That's a soul bond aching to break free. You're tied to him and your body is responding to his. The dreams? Shared dreaming. He's in them with you, but you haven't run into him yet. You won't until he finds you worthy of the bond. The red is just a sign that he's an Alpha. And a strong one, considering you're sharing dreams already." She stated. Derek looks to Boyd for any objections and Boyd just shrugs and nods, indicating everything that Erica just stated is true and unchanging. 

"Ok. Let's back up. Let me get this correct. I get a magical interview with my favorite band and actually _land_ the job. I quit working for Jackson Whittemore and find out that he's been border line in love with me since I don't know when and is crazy enough to threaten me. I start work and meet this guy. This guy who also happens to be the object of every dirty affection I've had since seeing their first live performance. I've agreed to go to dinner with him. I come home to see my best friends using my strawberries in less than sanitary ways. Get told that my best friend in the world is pregnant and that I'm going to be a God father. Only to find out later that this guy I'm working for is actually my mate. As in the one I'm meant to love for the rest of my life and afterlife?!" He screams.

"Hum. Yeah. When you put it like that, that's exactly what's going on." Erica states with an empathetic but amused grin. 

Derek's head hurts. He's going to need 2 more Advil. 

" _How_ is my life real?!" He says as he grabs a pillow to cover his face with. He honestly just wants to disappear. But after killing his mother for not telling him this earlier. She must have known. It's why she'd said they were perfect for each other. Oh he's going to have some friendly but safe words for his mother (she still scares the living shit out of him, after all). 

"Do you want to cancel going out with him tonight? We can go to dinner to celebrate your first day of work and the baby if you want to instead. You don't have to deal with this all at once, Der." Erica states sincerely as she rubs his arms comforting her obviously distressed pack member. Boyd has even gotten closer to him, providing comfort by means of rubbing soothing circles into Derek's ankle. He removes the pillow to speak.

"It's okay. I'm used to stress. Even with all of this, it's still not as hard as Jackson. I just thought working somewhere new would be relaxing. But now I apparently have a mate to worry about and I'm scared shitless. What if I fuck this all up for myself?" Derek asks nervously. He's remaining oddly calm about all of this. Too calm. It's as if he's being sung a beautiful lullaby like when his mother used to sing him to sleep. It's relaxing and he hums as he settles back into the bed.

"Der. You ok there?" Erica asks cautiously. She knows Derek would normally be freaking out right now. 

"M'fine. Just comfy. Calm." He admits with a relaxed smile. He knows he should feel panicked at this swift change in emotions but he just feels so warm and fuzzy inside.

"Stilinski's stronger than I thought," Boyd starts. "He's calming Derek through the soul-bond. He must have noticed his distress." He says while oddly observing Derek. 

"Wow. We couldn't do that until we completed the bond with the mating bite..." Erica says, looking at Derek with the same odd expression. They're looking at him like he's an alien species.

Derek almost dosed off because of how comfortable he was, but his phone buzzed again, reminding him that he'd never responded to Stiles' text. It's been 30 minutes and he feels bad.

**From: 1-424-531-1324**

_Derek?_

Derek smiles at his phone, now knowing that Stiles sensed his distress and helped him through it but that happiness is quickly replaced with rage. 

Stiles has known since he first saw Derek (apparently at Club Asos?) that he was his mate. He could've said _something_. At least a warning or a "Hey, btw you're my mate okay see you tomorrow," instead of leaving Derek confused and aroused. (Derek's subconscious reminds him that that would have been about the _worst_ way to let someone know they were mated to someone but he wants to be upset at someone about this so subconscious go fuck yourself)

He quickly sends off a snarky text as he hops out of bed with intent to get ready for his date. It's a fucking date. It always was. That mother FUCKER.

**To: Mate**

_My address is 2201 South Beverly Drive. Text me when you're outside.... Mate._

He throws his phone and ignores the constant buzzing in favor of a long de-stressing shower. He needs this. Fuck Stiles for being his mate and making him fall in weird soul love with him and being perfect and caring and beautiful and annoying and everything Derek hasn't let himself think about having. He can't deal with this bullshit right now.

......... 

2 hours later, it's 6:45PM and Derek is dressed in a black, fitted Armani suit with a white button up and black skinny tie. He's wearing a watch to cover the bruise on his wrist and he wears his special cologne that doesn't annoy werewolf senses because he's feeling especially snazzy. His hair is jelled back and he's wearing glasses and he looks great. 

Stiles is going to have to explain himself. Now that Derek knows they're mates, he can't help but think that maybe he got the job because of that. The thought pisses Derek off. He doesn't believe in getting jobs handed to him and it makes him feel bought. He wonders if the entire thing was a set up from the beginning. He's so confused and needs answers. 

At exactly 7:00PM, there's a knock at his apartment door. He wonders if it's Stiles, but he hadn't given him an apartment number so maybe it isn't him. He hears Boyd answer the door and two loud growls happening and oh shit what's going on?! 

Derek runs out just in time to yell for Erica's help because Stiles is standing there in a dark gray tight suit with a silver Rolex and a black skinny tie, hair damply tied into a messy bun, with fangs bared and alpha eyes blazing. Derek shouldn't think he's so hot when Boyd is on the defensive, flashing his electric blue eyes back at the Alpha as a warning sign of protection for this household. 

"Alright knuckle heads. Calm the fuck down. Stilinski, that's mate. I'm pregnant and I'll kill you if you hurt him. Pregnant wolves aren't anything to fuck with." Erica says casually. He's forgotten that Erica and Stiles know each other because of pack agreements and because they are part of rival bands. Stiles controls himself but his Alpha eyes remain trained on Boyd until Boyd lowers his head lightly in submission, but not low enough to indicate complete compliance. He's not Boyd's Alpha, after all. 

"I'm sorry, Erica. I had no idea. I just smelled my ma... Derek here and when your mate," 

"Boyd." Boyd provided with a tight voice. 

"Boyd answered the door, instincts took over. I apologize. And congratulations. If it means anything, I think you're a great performer. Lydia just likes to believe you aren't for whatever petty reason." Stiles finishes, nodding his head with a smile in Erica's direction. It's not an act of submission, but one of respect. 

Derek is just standing in the kitchen by the island letting the wolves do their weird wolfy things.

"Thanks, Stilinski. I knew there was a reason I never hated you. Now, ground rules. Derek is pack. Well pseudo pack. So you hurt him, mate or not, Reyes pack is coming for you. Other than that, have fun dealing with Bitchy Derek. He scares even the toughest of wolves. Good luck." She says as she holds he hand out to Boyd and leads him back to their bedroom. 

It seems this is the first time Stiles has looked at Derek since entering his home and he gets the chill again. Knowing what it means now, Derek isn't as intrigued by it. It feels... Normal? Like it's supposed to always be this way with Stiles. 

He gives the Alpha a once over and his cheeks heat. Stiles looks absolutely edible and Derek needs him to say _something_ so he doesn't just rip his clothes off and drag him into his bedroom right here and now... 

"Hi." Stiles says warily. It's the first time Derek has seen the Alpha look unsure about something since he's met him. It pisses him off and gives him a burst of confidence he didn't even know he had. 

"Oh don't play shy with me, Wolf boy. Feed me and explain yourself. Let's go." Derek says as he walks past Stiles out of the front door. He hears a low grumble from Stiles and he thinks maybe he's pissed Stiles off or something until a burst of hot arousal hits him like a ton of bricks. He stops on the stairs.

 _"Fuck."_ Derek whispered. 

Stiles was using the bond to show Derek what that growl really meant. And it was hot as all hell. But the Alpha wasn't going to use that on him. It wouldn't work.

"Fuck you." Derek said, although a little breathlessly as he continues down the stairs.

"Yes sir," he hears Stiles whisper. Derek doesn't think it's the bond that lets him know Stiles is smirking behind him. It's just he _knows_ the asshole is smirking. 

Derek isn't sure if he's excited or annoyed that he's destined to fall in love with this fucker.

Time will tell, but first... The date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!
> 
> God papa Derek! Pregnant Erica and Boyd! 
> 
> Derek finally understands what the fuck has been going on and he has a mate now. Insane.
> 
> This chapter was a pre-date chapter. The next chapter will be all Sterek and I'm so excited to be writing it right now and editing it. 
> 
> I should be finished with it by tomorrow! XD
> 
> How'd you like this chapter?
> 
> Comments and Kudos! :)
> 
> Xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7: Mate Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> 3rd update in like 3 days! (You all deserved it for my lack of updates for a week! Haha) 
> 
> Long chapter Alert!!!
> 
> I hope you guys are as excited about this chapter as I was when I wrote it.
> 
> Fluffy cute and spicy fluff is my only warning for this.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Derek gets downstairs before Stiles and turns around to wait. He drinks in the sight of the young Alpha and let's himself appreciate his well tailored suit just for a little while...

His mind wanders while he's staring. He _knows_ Stiles had been looking at his ass during their decent to the lobby of his apartment complex and he's still flushing hotly at that. And now with the way Stiles is looking at him, he's pretty sure he's going to pass out by the end of the night from pure UST (Unresolved sexual tension) alone. 

He's not used this much attention, really. He's a big fan of fading into the background while guys who look like Stiles take the spotlight; it's the main reason why he loves being a PA rather than an actual celebrity. But right now, Stiles is walking towards him, staring like Derek's a piece of fresh meat and it's bringing something out of Derek that he didn't know was there.

He hates to admit it, because it's frustrating as all fuck, but he actually _likes_ the attention he's getting from Stiles. It makes him feel wanted and craved in a way he's never felt before and he finds himself wanting to show off for the Alpha. (Don't get him wrong, he's still super pissed about the whole "I've known you were my mate since the moment I set my sexy Alpha eyes on you," but he's kind of stuck with the guy, so he might as well enjoy himself a little)

"He's staring again," he thinks with a smirk and an assessing gaze. He didn't say it aloud but he feels their soul bond and suddenly, Stiles' eyes light up in surprise, as if he's .... As if he heard him. 

_Woah. Did he hear that?!_

Can they like speak to each other in their minds?!

"Yes, Derek. We can." Stiles supplies without speaking, a large smile splayed across his pink lips. "I'm actually surprised you were able to do so without my teaching you. You're already too good for me." He says aloud finally. His confident words make Derek gasp. 

"Oh my god this is freaky why, how, I'm so mad at you but I have so many questions... Wait. What did you say? Me? Too good? For you? Never." Derek responds after a minor freak out. How could someone like him be too good for the most attractive man in the world? 

"Yes, you." Stiles states simply, eyebrows furrowing and looking annoyed that Derek seemingly doesn't believe him 

Derek wants to argue and explain all of the hundreds of reasons why Stiles is wrong, but Stiles will learn in time. Nevertheless, Derek ignores himself, blushes at the compliment, and allows Stiles to press close and place a leading hand in the small of his back to guide him towards his car. Stiles smells like cucumber melon and forest and spicy cinnamon. It's absolutely intoxicating and Derek's throat goes dry. 

Derek can't help but also notice that even through layers of clothes, Stiles' touch sends white hot shivers down his spine. He suddenly realizes that _this_ is what he's been aching for. He hadn't known he was waiting for his Alpha's touch until he was actually being touched. 

Now that he thinks about it, this is the first time Stiles has ever touched Derek and he feels a pang of want run through him. He needs more. So much more. But he won't admit it to the Alpha. He's going to have to work hard for Derek and prove himself worthy. Derek doesn't trust easily, and even though every single part of his body is telling him to let go and just _trust_ his mate, he can't. He's not going to let himself. All of this is happening so fast and he _has_ to be able to take this slowly or it's going to end badly for everyone involved. He has a career to think about...

Derek sees the top of the old baby blue jeep he spotted at the Stilinski mansion. It comes into full view as Stiles leads him toward the area where his car is in the garage. He sees many confused head turns and second glances at Stiles and it instantly annoys the hell out of him. He's seemingly already forgotten that this sexy creature who happens to be his mate is also probably one of the most famous werewolves in the history of ever and he's bound to be noticed. Stiles, the handsome bastard, walks around like he's used to it and it doesn't effect him in any way at all. The thought makes Derek self-conscious and he furrows his eyebrows grumpily, suddenly feeling defensive. How could he even try to compete with all of the people he knows throw themselves at his mate everyday?!... 

They've arrived at the jeep and Stiles opens the passenger door for Derek like a perfect gentleman. Derek's expression quickly changes to that of horror as he realizes that Stiles wants him to ride in this deathtrap. 

"Uhhhh... No." Derek states as he folds his arms across his chest. He doesn't care if he's being a bitch. He'd rather be an alive bitch.

All of Stiles' staring is getting borderline creepy as he just looks at Derek like he's a puzzle that he hasn't solved yet. He doesn't even say anything, he just... 

_Stares._

Derek speaks again, more out of nervousness than anything.

"Ok, wolf boy. All your staring is creepy. I don't care if you're the hottest thing since sliced bread, this car doesn't look safe. We can take mine," he says defiantly. 

Stiles let's a low growl escape, so low that Derek doesn't know if he's heard it. But he definitely knows he _felt_ it. Though he's no wolf, it makes him want to drop to his knees, bare his throat, and submit...

"Do you plan to fight me on everything tonight, Derek? Because we can do this when you've calmed down. I can tell you're in a _mood_ ," Stiles says tightly, chiseled jaw flexing in frustration. He chooses now to fold his own arms across his chest, matching Derek's stance and doubling it in underlying strength.

"Oh, don't puff your chest out at me. I have every right to be in a _mood_. You lied to me!" Derek spits back at him in a harsh whisper. He doesn't want to attract attention and despite his attitude, Derek gets into the passenger seat and closes the door, buckling his seatbelt. He's still upset but he doesn't want Stiles to think he's going to be a constant pain in the ass. He's just upset and bad with words sometimes and he's confused and super duper horny so it's kind of translating into straight up bitch. 

Stiles circles the car and gets in on the other side, turning to look at Derek. Derek shifts uncomfortably in his seat. In an enclosed space, all of his feelings, including arousal are amplified and he sees Stiles silently scent the air, eyes ringed red for a second before going back to normal.

"Look at me, Derek." Stiles orders. Derek obeys and melts at the sight of Stiles' puppy face. Oh god. Derek has discovered a new weakness in the form of pleading amber eyes.

"Please, Derek. Don't hate me. I will explain everything to you over dinner. Can we please agree to be civil and _polite_ until then?" Stiles asks in a placating tone, as if making a deal with a petulant child. Derek huffs out an annoyed sigh at his tone, attempting to mask the fact that he's actually extremely nervous and scared that he might have already fucked up with Stiles somehow. 

"Ok.... And I don't hate you. I'm Sorry." He says, letting a bit of his guard down. Stiles is his mate, after all. Derek doesn't need to be such an asshole. He won't hurt Derek, at least not physically, and he's probably just as shocked and confused about all of this as Derek is. 

"Thank you." Stiles says with a devilishly handsome grin as he buckles up and winks in Derek's direction. He begins driving deep into Beverly Hills and a sort of awkward silence settles over the two of them for a while. Derek realizes he has no idea where they're going and decides to ask. 

"So, where are we going?" He winces as how loud he sounds after so much silence. 

"I was thinking we'd go to somewhere wolf friendly. Your mood swings and hormones are driving me crazy and I don't want to wolf out in the wrong place. Bad for my image." Stiles says with a smirk. He's joking.

"Ha. Funny. Are your shows the same time every week?" Derek spits back sarcastically.

Stiles growls and snaps human teeth playfully at Derek, then focuses back on the road. It makes Derek giggle and smile. They're actually flirting and it's making Derek less tense as he allows himself to relax and enjoy the surprise. 

_Anymore of that smart mouth and I'll have to occupy it._

Derek almost chokes and his eyes widen in shock at hearing Stiles' thought. He looks over at Stiles, mouth gaped open, hoping he didn't have the actual nerve to say something so outright _dirty_ to Derek. Derek finds Stiles licking his full bottom lip and looking out onto the road as if he didn't know he shared that thought, and Derek realizes he didn't. He doesn't want to embarrass Stiles by bringing it up and he admits, it was fucking hot, so he keeps quiet and looks ahead to the road. 

Derek allows himself to look at the jeep he's riding in. To be honest, he thought it would explode at the start of the engine, but it's actually purring like a kitten. The inside is clean and smells of pine wood and ocean air, and a leather bench seating is what Derek and Stiles share. It has SRS airbag signs on almost every surface, and it seems to have an advanced sound system complete with GPS and On-Star services. It's completely decked out in the inside, but the outside appearance throws that off. Derek suddenly notices that Stiles' long fingers are curled around the gear shift, tapping lightly to a tune Derek is sure is playing in his head. It's been said that the Alpha was jittery and spastic before he became a wolf, but that it's more in control now. 

What really looks in control, though, are those sensually long _fingers_. Stiles has the hands of a god and Derek can't help but imagine what those digits would feel like wrapped around his throat while he begged the Alpha to shove them in his tight little....

"Derek. **_Please_**. You're killing me." Stiles says, his words a bit slurred because his fangs are completely revealed and his eyes are blazing. He's shifty and trying to focus on the road, but he must have heard Derek's filthy thought or smelt his sudden spike in arousal.

"I'm.... I'm sorry." Derek whispered, turning crimson all the way down his neck at the way he was just objectifying the Alpha. Another, now tense, silence settles over them and Stiles speaks up a few minutes later while turning on his radio. 

"Do you want to listen to the radio, Derek? We have a little bit of a ways to the restaurant and I don't want you to get bored with me." Stiles asks, sparing a small smile in Derek's direction. 

"I'll listen to whatever you want. Your car, your rules." Derek says, still embarrassed as all shit, but stating the unwritten car to man rule. 

"Derek, I insist." Stiles said with a tone at Derek's rejection. 

"You... You sure?" Derek asks. He doesn't like having to share his radio, so he doesn't want Stiles to feel pressured to. 

"Yeah. Anything. I like all kinds of music."

A wicked grin spreads across Derek's face at Stiles' response. Anything, huh? 

This will either embarrass the shit out of Derek or embarrass the shit out of Stiles, and since Derek is just a walking ball of human horny and embarrassment around Stiles, it's a risk he's willing to take.

He purposely takes his time flipping through the stations. When he's pretended to look for a song he's liked long enough, he turns the radio directly to 108.9 LA ROCKS. It's his favorite station, mainly because it plays The Pack's music every other song. The radio station owner is in love with the band and Derek is ready to exploit this known fact. A familiar voice rings through the speakers and Derek just smiles like the cat who got the cream as he waits for Stiles to get out of his own head and notice that he's hearing his own voice...

 _You don't even know it_  
_but the moon shines bright for you_  
_I wish that I could show it_  
_how no one could ever love you..._  
_like I do._

Stiles' eyes widen and his grip tightens on the steering wheel as his cheeks flush.

Derek laughs heartily and hysterically. Fuck yes! Derek: 1; Stiles: 156326.... Whatever a win is a win. 

Stiles looks like he's trying to control a shift or like he's having a physical child before his expression morphs into a smile and he begins laughing too at a red light. 

"Oh my god. I had a feeling you'd hate that. Oh god I'm hilarious." Derek says, feeling giddy and excited that he was able to make the Alpha laugh like that. And he actually _blushed_ too!

"I can't decide if I like the fact that you seemed to know which station to turn to, or if I find it dangerous." Stiles admits with a questioning smirk in Derek's direction. It's Derek's turn to blush. Shit. He forgot for a second that his ease in finding music by The Pack indicates that he's comfortable and familiar with their music.

"I... Uh. You could say I'm a fan..." _A HUGE fan..._ Derek says and thinks quietly, blushing and wanting to disappear into the seat.

"You like how I sing?" Stiles asks cheekily. Derek is torn between responding and rolling his eyes, so he rolls his eyes naturally. 

He looks back at Stiles and notices his Alpha red eyes are glowing and piercing into his. They're also parked in front of valet, which Derek hadn't noticed either. But most important right now are the seas of ruby Derek suddenly feels he's drowning in. 

"You drive me crazy. It's unsettling. Let's go." Stiles says tightly and leaves the driver side as he rounds the car to Derek and opens the door for him again. 

Talk about emotional _WHIPLASH_. One minute theyre joking and flirting, the next he wants to punch him, the next his breath is being taken away. There's a nagging feeling in Derek's mind that tells him this kind of cold/warm/hot tug of war is only going to get worse, and he's not sure what he's to do with that. 

Stiles opens the car door and Derek steps out of the car thanking him for the kind gesture. When the car door is closed, Stiles tosses his keys to the young man waiting to take them.

"What's your name?" Stiles asks in a low, intimidating voice. The boys tanned skin reddens and Derek sees it, despite the night sky. 

"Uh... Eric... Alpha Stilinksi. Sir." He stammers out.

Stiles tilts his head and gives an eerie smirk at the fact that the kid knew his name. He gestures his hand at his jeep. 

"Eric, this is Baby, my pride and joy. Baby, this is Eric. A scratch, and you die. Got it?" 

Derek feels bad for the kid. Derek can tell Stiles is just joking, but the guy obviously doesn't think so. His expression is that of awe at the fact that he's speaking to rockstar royalty mixed with complete and utter terror. 

"Yes Sir!" He says as he rounds the car and proceeds to pull off slowly and carefully. Stiles is chuckling by Derek's side and Derek gives him a put upon sigh. He should have known that Stiles would be such a child underneath all that raw alpha power. 

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" Derek says, cutting his eyes and failing to hide his own chuckle.

"I know. You told me earlier. Let's go," Stiles responds with a megawatt sarcastic smile as he places his hand in Derek's and directs them toward the restaurant.

When Derek returns from cloud 9 at the fact that the Alpha is actually making skin-to-skin contact with him, Derek reads the restaurant name on the window. 

**Hillside Bistro**

Woah. This is probably the most expensive restaurant in the Beverly Hills area and one of the most expensive restaurants on the west coast at almost $500 a plate. Derek looks around nervously as he walks in and notices the original art work and crystal chandeliers that adorn the high ceilings. The place is decorated in creme and gold and all of the patrons look like a million bucks, which is appropriate seeing as mainly millionaires go to places like this. 

Derek flushes in embarrassment and cuddles close to his Alpha. He's feeling underdressed and unconfident at the moment and even though this is the closest he's ever been to Stiles and this should be uncomfortable, he hums contentedly at the smell of the man. It calms him and makes him feel ready for anything which is just... Yeah Derek doesn't want to analyze that too much. 

Stiles doesn't seem to mind the closeness; only sign of resistance was the initial stilling of his body at Derek's sudden show of affection. But immediately after, Derek heard and a slight purring rumble from the Alpha's chest and a zing of protection coursed through his veins. 

Derek doesn't know how he feels about all of this mate business or the craziness in his life right now, but he knows that this feeling he has? He never wants it to go away. 

Stiles rubs Derek's knuckle in assurance and it gives him the confidence he needs to go. They walk to the host to be seated at their -probably reserved- table. 

She's a beautiful young girl, maybe 23-25 years old, and she's beaming at Stiles. She has pale, even skin and her hair is dark burgundy. Her eyes provide a wonderful contrast to her hair and dark eyebrows as they are clear blue and large enough to seem unreal. Her white button up silk shirt is placed a little to low on the cleavage for Derek's comfortability and it leads down into a charcoal pencil skirt that frames the shapes of her hips to perfection. Her black pumps are at _least_ 5 inches tall and her makeup is crisp and beautiful. To seal the deal, she has blood red lipstick on full lips. 

She's absolutely _beautiful_ and she's giving Stiles such obvious "fuck me" eyes that Derek feels a bit nauseous. To top it all off, her eyes bleed to gold in recognition and respect to the Alpha as she lowers her head in a show of submission. Derek has never been jealous of a woman in his life, but it's safe to say he is now. She's even a wolf. How could Derek even compare to that? 

Stiles seems to not notice her appearance at all, just tilting his head slightly to acknowledge her signs of respect. 

"Greetings, Alpha Stilinski. Welcome to Hillside Bistro. I was notified of your reservation for... _two_ and will be your host and waitress for the evening. My name is Rebecca. Right this way."

Stiles doesn't say anything, his eyebrow just raising slightly indicating he's assessing something. He doesn't look even the slightest effected by Rebecca's show of sexual interest. In fact, he looks annoyed...

Huh. Interesting. 

Stiles turns briefly to search Derek's eyes and Derek wants to look away. He's sure he's giving off waves of jealousy and bitterness at the obvious disrespect Rebecca just showed him. He's pressed up against the alpha and holding his _HAND_ for Christ sake. They aren't officially together or anything, but they look like they are and the bitch... _woman_ couldn't care less. It's annoying and Derek is worried about how much he's going to have to deal with this feeling for possibly the rest of his life.

Just his luck.

Stiles smiles softly at him and Derek is calmed yet again through the bond as they are lead to a private dining room in the back of the restaurant. Its dimly lit and in the center of the room is a single, round-table setting for two, silk creme table cloth, gold candles, gold silverware, plush napkins, and slim, embroidered menus. Directly in the center of the table sits a vibrant ruby rose in a glass vase that completes everything with its beauty. It's romantic and wonderful and it takes Derek's breath away.

There is an black and grey haired older man standing right next to their table. They are greeted with red eyes and a wolffish grin being made by him. He's attractive and something about the honesty and love in his gesture reminds Derek of Arty. 

Through his peripheral vision, Derek sees Stiles flash his eyes back at the man. He briefly let's go of Derek's hand and grabs the other man's forearm. Derek doesn't have time to whine at the loss of contact because he's entranced by this encounter. Both Alphas have power coursing through them and the air crackles and pops with it. Derek can't help but wonder what they're doing when they slowly turn their wrists with each other, placing one of their arms above or below the others, until settling in a position that puts them on equal grounds; arms parallel and side by side. Immediately after this, the man's eyes bleed to a beautiful icy blue and the tension breaks open. Nothing but happiness fills the room as the man pulls Stiles into a heart-warming and bone crushing hug, which Stiles returns eagerly. 

What the _hell_ just happened?

"Stiles! How are you, Kid?!" The man greets in a deep but cheerful tone as he pulls away.

Stiles blushes at the nickname, and Derek feels a flush of embarrassment through their bond as Stiles chuckles and rubs the back of his neck in a very young way. It makes Derek's heart melt to see him so open and susceptible to embarrassment. He turns around and gestures for Derek's hand and Derek follows willingly. 

"Hey, Chris! Long time no see man. This is Derek, my mate and The Pack's new PA. Derek this is Chris Argent; Papa of the famous Allison Argent, Alpha of the Argent pack, and owner-chef extraordinaire of the Hillside Bistro." He says warmly and proudly. 

"Nice to meet you, Alpha Argent sir," Derek says with a blush. This is so exciting and scary at the same time. Derek's never watched two Alphas greet each other. So much power in the same room made him heady with excitement. He's actually kind of turned on right now too, and can't explain it...

"Mate?! And Sir? Oh you got yourself a good one Stilinski. I'm happy for you. And Hi, Derek. Welcome to my establishment. I hope you like it." He says warmly as he reaches out to firmly shake Derek's hand.

"It's marvelous. Thank you for having us." Derek responds easily. Of course he likes it. Look at this place!

"Anytime. Your mate here is an old friend of mine. Young and powerful. He and his pack have done me more favors than I can count so you're welcome here any time, with or _without_ him." Chris says back, smirking at Stiles like he just knows Derek is going to get tired of him one day and somehow need Chris' help. Stiles just huffs out a laugh and a joking growl back at the older man before protectively wrapping an arm around Derek's waist to suggest he's not going to need to cash in on that offer.

Oh Alpha's and their wolfy Alpha ticks... 

"Well, order whatever you like, it's on the house and I'll personally make it by hand. I have to go whip these mediocre asswhipes into shape in the kitchen but Rebecca here should be most helpful," he says flashing his Alpha reds in the direction of the waitress that Derek had fortunately forgotten about until that moment. Derek looked back to see her gold eyes flashing and a lowered head in submission, this time without the sexy undertone. Derek figures she must be one of Chris' pack members. 

"Thanks Chris." Stiles says with a fond smile as Chris disappears through two sets of lavish double doors that Derek assumes lead to an even more impressive kitchen. Stiles leads Derek to the table before pulling out his chair for him. Derek sits down happily, appreciating the chivalry. (He's going to let the Alpha know later on that he doesn't _NEED_ him to do all of these things, but they're nice gestures)

Stiles sits opposite Derek with a beautiful secret smile on his face that is illuminated beautifully by candlelight. Derek can't help but smile back shyly, thinking about how lucky he is to have a mate so distractingly handsome. Derek has been finding it harder and harder to remember that he's supposed to be upset with Stiles. It's hard when he can tell that his mate is just as new to this mate thing as Derek is, and very literally new to it too. 

They're staring fondly at each other, reveling in the comfort of being with their mates. A soft clearing of a throat snaps from them out of it and Derek watches as Stiles' eyes ring with red in aggravation at the interruption. 

"I'm sorry, Alpha Stilinski for interrupting you and your uh mate here, but would you like a drink to start the night? Maybe an appetizer?" She asks softly, not wanting to piss Stiles off further. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and directs the conversation to Derek.

"Would you like anything special for an appetizer? I'm ordering your entrée and wine for you because I feel like I'll know what you like." He says to Derek. Derek peaks at the menu in front of him in the appetizer section and decides on something familiar. He's not used to all of these French names on the menu.

"A simple Caesar for two, light dressing." He says at Rebecca with a nice, soft smile. She returns a smile of her own that isn't so nice and is laced with angry jealousy. He's trying to be nice to her despite him wanting to slap her in her stupid bitch face for being so rude to him. She is _sooooo_ not getting a tip. It's not like Derek could afford giving a tip in this place anyway... 

"And for entrées I want you to bring me two of your freshest Ribeye. One rare for me and one medium for my mate. By rare, I mean you literally went and killed the cow about 20 minutes ago and it's breathing. Steamed broccoli and Garlic cheddar mashed potatoes with butter and cream of white truffle sauce as sides. And bring me a bottle of your best, coldest, and oldest Cabernet Sauvignon to pair with the meal. That will be all for now." Stiles lists off easily. The amount he knows about food surprises Derek because he's physically young, but his palette seems to be of the aged variety. It's all so surreal. 

"Oh and Rebecca, is it?" Stiles continues, surprising both Derek and the bitch. "If you still expect to have a job by the end of this dinner, you'll stop being so disrespectful to my mate here. I'm taken, whether you accept it or not. So stop whatever you think you're doing. I'd never choose you over him," he says, giving Derek a hot once over that sends soul-bond chills down his spine and drives the point home before looking back at the blushing girl.

"Now, We expect to be left alone unless we are being brought drinks or food. Got it?" Stiles said with dark finality. Derek has to physically stop himself from jumping across the table, unzipping them both, and hopping straight onto Stiles' knotted dick because _holy fucking shit that was goddamn SEXY!_ (Stiles turns with a sly smile and winks at him, indicating he heard all of that)

Derek doesn't give a flying fuck. 

"Ye... Yes Alpha Stilinski." Rebecca says with wide and hurt eyes, quickly exiting the private dining room through the same double doors Chris disappeared behind. Derek is sitting there with dry mouth trying to figure out how he's going to get his dick to forget that encounter. 

_Laura naked.. Boyd's ass... Strawberries. Ok he's good._

By the time he focuses again, Stiles is staring at him with an amused, but confused grin, probably wondering why Derek looked so strained. Derek just smiles back and reaches for his glass of water. 

"Wait, when did the water come?" He asked after he drank enough to quench his thirst. 

"While you were praying or something." Stiles said back with a laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" Derek spit back.

"No. I like talking to you too much," Stiles says as he reaches across and takes one of Derek's hands into his own. Their salad comes out soon after and it's fresh and absolutely delicious. They eat it in companionable silence, using only one hand to eat because neither of them want to break contact. 

Derek finishes his salad and idly thinks that if he keeps getting distracted by Stiles', well, _everything_ , then they're never going to get things done or talked about. He lets go of Stiles' hand and wipes his mouth with his napkin, placing it back into his lap. He then takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing...

"Ok, Stiles. This has all been so wonderful so far and it's probably the best date I've ever been on even though it isn't over yet. But we should talk about this." He gestures between the both of them. "I have questions and I need answers before I agree to move forward with you; mate-wise and career-wise." He says evenly, much to his own surprise.

Stiles huffs and runs a hand through his stray hairs in his sexy messy bun. Derek tracks the movement with his eyes before he shakes his head out of the distraction and focuses his eyes on Stiles'.

"Ok, Derek. What are your questions?" Stiles asks. His face is giving nothing away but the bond makes Derek feel nervous, so he guesses that's what Stiles is currently feeling.

"How long have you known I was your mate and did it or did it not inform the decision to hire me as your new PA?" He asked. This is the most serious of his questions and he figures he should get it out of the way first because it will be the deal breaker. Stiles looks honestly shocked and a bit offended at the question; his eyebrows raising into his hairline before arching challengingly. 

"Club Asos a few nights ago when you were there with that Whittemore piece of shit," he began with a sneer before calming himself. "I was there celebrating with my pack because of a newly signed contract with our record company when I felt our soul-bond. I didn't believe it was real at first; I had never felt this before, but I had been told that it happens when mates are in each other's presence," he continued in awe. 

"I just _had_ to see where it came from. I followed you out of the club to see you putting Jackson in his car and I remember thinking about how beautiful you were. God, you don't even know how lucky I felt in that moment to know that:  
A: I found my mate and B: He was the most handsome man id ever seen or probably will see in my entire life." He says with enough honesty to make Derek flush Crimson all the way to his chest. Stiles continued.

"When you left that night, I had no intention of seeing you at my house this morning. I just thought I'd have to deal with irreparable loneliness and wait until fate led you to me again somewhere down the line. I was surprised that fate had worked so fast." He admitted with a soft, introverted smile, like he's thankful for that last statement. Derek is already completely and irrevocably _Stiles'_ after a confession like that, but he needs to stand firm. He needs to know more.

"So you didn't hire me because you saw my resume headshot or saw that I worked for Jackson and put two and two together?" He asked, body tense and hoping to a higher being that Stiles would say no.

"Oh, God no. My father deals with all of those things. You were hired based only on a solid, impressive resume. My father had actually forgotten to show me your picture. I'd never hire anyone for personal reasons like that. It's risky to my pack and my career. This was all pure and wonderful coincidence," he finished with a smile, taking Derek's hand back in his like he's missed the contact. 

Derek sighs in relief. He didn't think Stiles was a bad guy or anything, so he's happy he's been proven right. He squeezes the Alphas hand once more and brings it to his mouth to kiss his triskelion ring, one Derek hadn't noticed until right now. When he looks back up, the Alpha's lips are parted and wet as if he's licked them and his eyes are shifty. Derek feels hot arousal course through him.

_Holy Shit._

Like a bucket of ice water, Rebecca enters with their steaming hot plates of food and neither of them are paying attention to her other than separating their hands to allow her to place the plates down more easily. She pours wine into each of their glasses and sets the bottle into an ice bucked on the table and leaves promptly, as previously requested. Derek waits until she's completely out to say something. 

"God, Stiles. We need to finish talking before you just _do_ stuff like that." He says with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry. You just... You have no idea the things I want to..." Stiles huffs in frustration before just leaning back, grabbing his glass and tilting it to Derek, and taking a slow sip of his wine. Derek mirrors him and sips as well, loving the crisp and sweet taste of the wine on his tongue.

"Let's eat first and talk more later. This smells and looks too good to wait for," Derek admits to himself, suddenly realizing how hungry he really is. 

"Agreed." Stiles says with a chuckle and they are back on safe, non-sexual ground as they cut into their mouthwatering steaks.

Derek cannot be held accountable for the filthy moan that escapes his lips at the first bite of his meal. The steak is tender and flavored and juicy and everything perfect in the world- besides Stiles, of course. 

"Good?" He heard Stiles say, a smirk across his face when Derek opens his eyes. He hadn't even realized he'd closed them. 

" _Soooo_ good. Chris made this?" He asked before taking in a few bites of his delicious sides. Everything tastes heavenly.

"Yep. He's amazing. And a beast with a knife." Stiles said with a smile as he continues to eat his food without as much poise as Derek expected him to have. 

"Well damn, maybe I should be mated to him instead." He says jokingly with his mouth slightly full before swallowing and sipping his wine. (Perfect combination by the way. Damn Stiles knows his shit)

Speaking of Stiles, he's stopped eating and his face is.... Oh. Ok. Fully shifted. Not okay to joke about being mated to someone else.... Noted.

"I'm kidding, _Alpha._ Besides, you can sing to me. That makes you a better choice." Derek says placating and teasingly. He knows what he's just done; directly calling Stiles "Alpha"means he's accepted being his mate and pack member. He's flirting and batting his lashes to please the wolf in Stiles as well. He didn't mean to make him jealous but he has to admit, it's nice that he can. He hears a pleased rumble as well as a sharp reminder through the bond.

**_Mine._ **

Derek focuses hard to respond.

_Yours._

Stiles beams at that and they finish their meals. Derek asks more questions about mates. Derek finds out that the ability to feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts usually happen later in the bond, which scares the both of them. Their bond is so strong already and only bound to get stronger. He also discovers that he doesn't need to be a wolf to benefit from powers of one. As an Alpha mate, he will age slowly, heal faster (not as fast as a wolf, though), and stay perpetually horny as Alphas themselves are forever in their sexual prime. Hearing about this worries Derek a bit.

"It's hot that you pretty much think I'm sexy enough to want literally all the time, but I want to take things slow," he admits, putting his head down with a blush. He just can't rush into things after... Well what happened. What if Stiles gets bored and wants to sleep with someone else?

"Hey, look at me." Stiles says softly taking both of Derek's hands into his. Derek looks up into sincere eyes. 

"I will wait however long you need. I've never been one to sleep with many people anyway, I can wait." He says and Derek lowers his head again, feeling shamed that he thought Stiles was a man-whore before tonight.

Stiles gets up suddenly and places his chair right next to Derek's, facing him. He grabs his chin lightly between his forefinger and thumb and makes Derek look into his eyes again. Derek can't lower his head this time. He's captured and he can't say he minds at all by the loving look on Stiles' face. 

"Derek," he breathes like a prayer, "I can tell by the change in your scent that something I'd like to _kill_ about happened to you, and you don't have to tell me now, but you can trust me. I won't ever rush you or hurt you. Ever. I'd rather die." He says with enough conviction and love that Derek tears up and let's a tear fall. He leans over and hugs his Alpha tightly around his neck, finding comfort in his smell.

"Thank you." He whispers grinning into Stiles' neck. 

"I mean it Derek. As long as I need to wait, I will. For you." He says and Derek feels him quietly scenting his neck, protecting and shielding his mate. It feels nice and Derek doesn't know how this will all go, (it's quite frankly too early to tell), but he somehow trusts Stiles more than anyone else in the world right now.

"Now," Stiles starts, pulling away slowly like he doesn't want to let go, but doesn't want his instincts to take this hug as something else. "Dessert or are you stuffed?" He asks with a sweet smile. Derek is playing with the tufts of hair at the nape of Stiles neck as he hasn't let go yet.

"I'm stuffed. Ready to go?" He says quickly stopping his ministrations before he does something that might make their most recent discussion null and void.

"Yeah. Let's get you home. You have work in the morning," Stiles says with a cheeky wink as they stand and prepare to leave. Chris comes out just in time to ask how dinner was for them and Derek promptly let's him know it's the best meal he's ever had. They say their goodbyes and thank you's for the free meal and Stiles and Derek walk out of the restaurant hand in hand. Rebecca sees them on the way out and lowers her head, but this time it's aimed at Derek now. 

Okay. Derek thinks this has to be the best part of being an Alpha's mate. Respect is just given to you. He's so used to being understated and disrespected in his line of work, so it feels good knowing his mate has the power to change that dynamic for him. 

The poor adorable valet boy brings back the car and Stiles rounds it with an assessing gaze. The guy stands still with held breath and sags in relief when Stiles gives him a smile and a tight nod.

"Good job, Eric. You live another day." He says with a fanged grin. 

"Oh god, stop messing with the guy. And tip him heavily for your bullying." Derek says with a roll of his eyes and a cross of his arms. The spark of arousal he feels through the bond makes his knees buckle a bit. Stiles smirks devilishly at him and reaches into his wallet to hand Eric a hundred dollar bill for his troubles. 

The boy smiles brightly at Derek thanking him and fist bumps, obviously new to a job that yields such big tips. Derek just chuckles and let's himself into the passenger side of the car before Stiles can. Stiles stands outside the door with raised brows and walks around to get in on the driver's side.

"You caught me off guard. Won't happen again." He says grumpily as he and Derek buckle up. Derek just laughs at him.

"Oh, can it, wolf boy. I'm not a fragile maiden. I can open a few doors for myself. But thanks for the kind gestures." He says with a bunny toothed smile at his mate. All of Stiles' grumpiness fades and he grabs Derek's hand as he pulls away.

They hold hands across the gear shift the entire way home as they laugh and flirt and find out more about each other. Derek wants to ask about Jackson and Stiles' rivalry, but it seems too big a question to ask right now, so he just enjoys the things they DO talk about. 

Like how he met all of his friends and band mates. And baby Zoey and how he's been a fanboy of the band and never knew she existed. (Stiles said they like to keep her out of the media spotlight. They don't want her to grow up too fast). Derek tells him about his crazy twin sisters Cora and Nora, about Laura and Josh and Gabby. He talks about his crazy uncle Peter. He talks about his mom and dad and how he misses them. He talks about his relationship with Erica and Boyd and how he's excited to be a godfather. He talks about how he's worried that he won't do it right and through all of the talking, Stiles just holds firm to his hand and _listens_. It's all so comfortable and Derek feels like he's known Stiles for a lifetime. He can't help but be happy that he's not only getting a mate, but a best friend out of all of this. 

They get to Derek's place around 10:30PM and they spend a few minutes parked in the garage while they talk more. When Derek yawns in the middle of a laugh, Stiles suggests that he go sleep. 

"You should go to bed. You're tired." He says sadly, like he wishes he didn't have to say it.

"You're probably right," Derek says just as sadly. He unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to look at Stiles and Stiles mirrors his actions. "Thanks for tonight. I needed it. _We_ needed it. You're wonderful." He says sincerely before reaching out to rub a hand on Stiles cheek. The Alpha pushes into the touch, purring happily at the contact before moving away. 

"I'm so lucky to have found you." Is all he says and he begins leaning in, aiming for a kiss to Derek's cheek. 

Okay. See Derek didn't mean SNAIL slow. A peck to the cheek just won't do. So Derek grins and when Stiles gets close enough to his cheek, Derek turns swiftly to steal a kiss directly to his perfect lips.

Something in their bond breaks wide open at the contact and Stiles gasps in surprise, eyes wide. Derek is exploring the _best kiss he will ever have in his entire life_ and just keeps peppering soft kisses to Stiles' mouth until he gets with the program. Stiles is a fast learner and takes Derek's face in his hand as he begins to kiss him back.

They kiss chastely, chasing the softness of each other's mouths before Stiles puts a lovely pressure behind a kiss to Derek's bottom lip and Derek's responding moan makes him open up. Stiles doesn't invade him mouth, though. He takes his time, slowing the kiss, slowly dragging his tongue across Derek's lips before entering and exploring lightly with it. He tastes of mint and Stiles and Derek loves it.

The kiss absolutely unravels Derek. It's too much, it's not enough. It's perfectly sweet with the promise of sinful underneath and when they break away, they're panting into each other's mouths. The air around them crackles with energy that they've both never felt before, especially from a make out session. 

"Wow. Do you feel that?" Derek says in awe, eyes still hooded and lips sore from it all.

"Yes..... You're beautiful." Stiles says as he rubs his thumb across Derek's bottom lip and pulls away right before Derek does something stupid like _suck the digit into his mouth_. They sit there and catch their respective breaths and Derek sighs sadly.

"I should go in before we do something we agreed not to do." He says painfully. He really doesn't want the night to end.

"Yeah," Stiles breathed out with a light chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks with puppy eyes, like Derek would ever consider _NOT_ coming back to work in the morning. 

"Of course you will.... Goodnight Stiles." He says.

"Goodnight Derek." 

Derek let's himself out of the car and steps aside as Stiles buckles up and pulls out of the parking space. He's standing there waiting to wave goodbye when Stiles pulls the car right up next to Derek and rolls down his window.

"Oh and Derek?" Stiles asks. Did he forget something? 

"Yeah?" Derek asked confused.

 ** _"Sweet Dreams."_** He says with an absolutely _wicked_ fanged grin and a hot wink before driving off before Derek could get a response out.

Derek stands there shocked and then chuckles while shaking his head before heading into his apartment building. He already knows his Alpha is going to use their shared dreaming to his dirty advantage tonight and Derek can't say he cares. 

It's safe to say he's never been more excited for sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?!
> 
> I didn't want him and Stiles to hop right into bed because they really did JUST meet each other and have a lot of learning and discussing to do before they do all of that. 
> 
> From this point on, the plot is going to thicken. I'd say these first 7 chapters (8 including the prologue) were intorductory to the story line and all of the things that are going to happen. 
> 
> I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but there's so many characters and complex relationships that are going to knock your socks off!
> 
> Scisaac coming up soon and Jackson hasn't even gotten STARTED...
> 
>  
> 
> Ohh I can't wait!
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos help so much!
> 
> Love you all! I'll post again within the week! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Not my longest chapter, but some new elements of the plot are introduced.
> 
> Also, there's a sexy sex dream because I felt like it so have fun ;)

Derek awakes at exactly 8AM the next morning and he's smiling like an idiot despite the pool of dried cum on his boxers.

"Fucking Alpha mates and their dirty minds," he thinks as he remembers the dream vividly...

............

_Red._

_Derek sees red briefly before it clears away._

_When he's able to see with his own eyes, he realizes he's in a large, beautiful bedroom. The walls are black with silver modern light fixtures placed upon them. The room is dimly lit by the fixtures, but Derek can see it clearly. The floorboard is crisp white and the floor beneath his bare feet is made of polished grey wood. Upon the walls sit photos and posters but Derek can't figure out what the words and images are that adorn them. He then turns and looks around the bedroom to find a grand, California King four poster black canopy bed. It's decorated with red curtains and silver and white bedsheets. There are an array of beautiful soft pillows in white and silver and red and it all looks so comfortable and clean. For some reason, Derek feels like he belongs here._

_At the foot of the bed sits a long, black leather bench. Atop it sits a white dress shirt and black skinny tie thrown across it._

_"Stiles was wearing those things," he thinks as realization hits him._

_This is his Alpha's bedroom._

_A pleased sigh runs through him as he goes to run his fingers lovingly over the clothes in front of him. He lifts the dress shirt to his nose to smell, not sure what he's doing, but pleased with the results. This shirt smells strongly of his mate, cucumber and cinnamon and sea, and it brings a happy shiver down his spine._

_That shiver is replaced by a solid, heated pressure along his back. From head to toe, his body is enveloped completely in this heat and his soul-bond purrs at the contact._

_"Stiles", he whispers like a prayer. He isn't graced with a worded response, just a low purring growl that he feels along his back and sends shivers down to his toes._

_**"Mine."** he hears and feels hotly behind the lobe of his left ear as his Alpha's strong arms wrap around his waist possessively. It happens to be an erogenous zone of his and a long, breathy moan escapes his lips before he can hold it back. _

_"Yours, Stiles. All yours," he says desperately. He's straining in silk sleep pants he had no idea he was wearing until he felt the pressure of his cock against them._

_A pleased rumble escapes Stiles' chest as he brings his arms up to remove Derek's t-shirt from his body. After the shirt is removed, contact is made again and Derek realizes that Stiles has been shirtless behind him this entire time. Derek sighs into the feeling of his warm body slotted against his and his hard pressed cock against his ass. They feel perfect like this; made for each other even. His alpha is enjoying the sight and feel of his mate as much as Derek is enjoying the feel of his mate behind him._

_He vaguely wishes he could see Stiles, so he attempts to turn around to do just that. He's held firmly, in place though and outright whines at the sadness he feels in not being able to feel and touch his Alpha in the way he wants to._

_"Shhhh, baby. No rush. Wanna feel you," he hears whispered in the same place as he suddenly feels a wet hot tingle of want run through his bond. Stiles chooses the perfect time to connect his lips to the strong line of Derek's neck, sucking, nipping, and licking lightly into the spot, making him tilt it to grant Stiles better access for his ministrations._

_"Mmmm my perfect little submissive mate," Stiles whispers hotly against the spot he's just claimed as his own. He uses his perfect mouth to take Derek apart piece by piece while his hands travel up and down Derek's sides. Derek feels the barest hint of claws; not enough to harm, but just enough to feel; to redden; to mark..._

_To claim._

_The thought makes Derek moan filthily. At that, Stiles makes a sharp, hard, teasing bite at the nape of his neck as he makes contact with Derek's nipple, twirling and rolling the nub between beautiful, experienced fingers._

_"Fuck meeee," Derek whispers on a shiver, not a bit shamed at his desire to rush this. He's hard enough to cut diamonds and leaking so heavily that he feels a bit of his own precum trailing down the curve of his balls._

_"In time, baby," Stiles whispers between kisses as he continues to make Derek wet._

_Stiles is just so good at this; doing things that drive Derek insane with need._

_He's taken both of Derek's nipples into his hands and alternating pleasure and pain by pinching harshly with one, and rubbing gently with the other. The lines are blurring between the sensations until all of it feels so good that Derek's knees almost give out._

_"Alphaaaa," he whispers as he feels like he's falling. Stiles' hand moves quickly from his nipple and to his waist to support his mate. Derek feels the strength in the hold, the bond letting him know that Stiles never plans to let go of this.... Of Derek._

_Derek's eyes are closed and he's panting harshly as Stiles blows cool breaths over the marks he's been making on Derek's neck. Stiles then drags a fanged tooth from the nape of Derek's neck to the lines of his shoulder as he **finally** reaches into the line of Derek's sleep pants and wraps his long, beautiful fingers around Derek's dripping cock._

_"Oh god," Derek says in a chocked off whisper as Stiles strokes surely and slowly. He hasn't stopped kissing Derek in every available place he can and his other hand is still providing torturous pleasure to Derek's nipple._

_"Tell me what you need, my perfect boy," Stiles whispers._

_"You." Derek responses with sure and sensual clarity._

_That earns Derek a dark growl as his sleep pants are shredded to pieces beneath him. Stiles doesn't let Derek touch him; he doesn't even turn Derek around to see him; but what he does is so insanely hot that Derek can't help but accept his fate._

_Stiles presses his hard, heavy cock up against Derek's ass, rutting slowly and shamelessly, his own precum easing the glide. His cock is so hard that it separates the gloves of Derek's ass on its own, making Derek gasp in pleasured surprise._

_"Please" Derek moans. He has tears streaming down his eyes because of how good he feels. Nipples, cock, ass, he's blissed out and pliant underneath his Alpha's hands._

_"Ughn, Derek. Feels so good baby," Stiles whispers as he speeds up his rutting, the wet drag of the velvety skin on his unbearably hard Alpha cock keeping time with his strokes on Derek's. They stay like this, suspended and building, white hot pleasure coursing through their bond and threading to explode._

_"So fucking close, baby, what do you need?" Stiles asks softly, voice deep and strained with holding back his release._

_"Fuck... Unf... I need you to..."_

_"Yes, Derek?"_

_"Use me, **Alpha.** " he says in a small breathy whisper and that seems to be Stiles' undoing. Derek feels the hot release of his Alpha between his ass as a roar escapes him. _

_He's so close, Stiles having gripped his dick so tightly during his own orgasm that it's just this shy of painful. It isn't until he feels his alpha's rutting and releasing cock nudge harshly to his rim, thus pushing his cockhead and hot cum just THAT much into Derek, that he falls completely apart._

_His hand flies up behind him into the Alpha's hair as he cries his release. He almost blacks out from the force of it all; breathing harshly with his toes curling tightly against the ground. All the while, the name Stiles is falling from his mouth like a prayer._

_Once he's calmed down, he's swiftly turned around; seeing pale skin and red eyes briefly before he's being kissed desperately. His mouth burns from the strain of it but it feels heavenly to be able to connect with his Alpha in this way. They kiss and kiss and nip and kiss until they can't breathe._

_They stand and embrace without words and feel a new strength enter the bond as they hold on to each other. Derek's mate smells even more amazing this close and his eyes and hooded and content as he looks at the walls of the bedroom behind them._

_From the walls, the ceiling blends into an amazing glass skylight window right above them. The full moon shines brightly above them and illuminates their bond to the point where they both shiver and release hotly onto each other again and again without having done anything at all._

_This feels so right._

_This feels so good._

_This feels like home._

.............

The memory makes Derek shiver pleasurably as his spent dick gives an interested twitch. 

God, he was just dreaming with Stiles and he's managed to cum like a preteen in his pants. He can only imagine how it's going to feel when they are actually _with_ each other in that way. 

But that has to wait. 

Dreaming is one thing, and Stiles should feel free to be as heated as he would like in his dreams, but real life can get complicated. It can get you hurt and even though he wants to trust his mate completely and with every part of him, he chalks it up to an instinct and pushes it to the far recesses of his mind. 

He's more than a mate. He's Derek and Derek can't allow himself to be broken again.

With a sigh, Derek gets up to prepare for his day by showering his thoughts away.

...........

Derek arrives at the Stilinski mansion about 10 minutes early. He's familiar with the area from his drive yesterday, so he left early and allowed himself to take a longer route to appreciate the beauty of the houses that surrounded the area. (Beautiful beach mansions and villas have always been Derek's dream, but with his own income, they have been nothing more than distant dream)

After getting dressed this morning, Derek checked his phone to find an email from Arty with instructions on his duties for the next week and cell phone numbers for each pack member. It looks as if he's going to be having lunch meetings with each of them individually to get to know them and strengthen pack relationships. Today he and Isaac will be going out to lunch, tomorrow Lydia, Thursday Scott, and Friday Allison. Stiles isn't listed in the email at all and Derek wonders if that's because Arty knows that they've already gotten to know each other (and pretty well if Derek does say so himself).

In his extra time, he also managed to pick up some morning Starbucks for the pack members and himself. He got help from Arty on what each person would like; Melissa loves iced chai in the morning, while Arty himself loves plain old black coffee. Allison's tastes aren't far from Arty with her love of black coffee with 1 pump of vanilla, 1 pump of half and half, and a dash of sugar. Lydia, the model she is, loves an iced green tea with 2 pumps of matcha and soy milk, while Isaac is a fan of caramel whipped cream frappucinos. Scott and Stiles are true brothers and love their dark roast with extra cream, hazelnut, and sugar. And for baby Zoey, a white chocolate cooled to perfection.

Derek smiles to himself as he gets out of his car and straps his work satchel across his chest. The bag matches perfectly with his short sleeved, collared, forest green polo button up and gray slacks. His top two buttons are open and allow a nice ocean breeze through the thin hairs of his chest. His shoes and belt match in black and he's wearing contacts today. He's also wearing a black watch that covers his healing bruise just so. Trimmed and gelled as usual, he feels good and he gracefully lifts 2 filled cup holsters to bring the drinks to his new pack.

He immediately wants to face palm because he didn't think this plan all the way through; he can't knock on the door right now. He stands there for an entire minute trying to figure out how he's going to alert them of his presence without having to actually kick the door or ring the doorbell with his nose.

His need for planning is eliminated as soon as the door flings wide open and a pissed looking Scott McCall storms through it. Derek narrowly avoids dropping all of the drinks in a successful attempt to move out of Scott's way. 

"Woah... Is everything alright?" He asks, suddenly surprised with himself about how genuinely worried he is about Scott's well-being. He hasn't even had a real conversation with the guy, but apparently today is not the day to start as Scott ignores him blatantly and huffs on his helmet before speeding off loudly on his beauty of a bike. 

Immediately after Scott is down the driveway, a flustered looking Isaac barrels through the door, also almost knocking Derek and the drinks over. He really should scoot over a bit...

"SCOTT!....God DAMNIT!" He yells in a British infused accent. 

Isaac stands there cursing and shuffling; running his fingers through his curly hair. Derek just stands there and waits beside him, hoping that at least the presence of someone else will comfort the wolf. Besides, he's supposed to be going out with him today so maybe it's a good start to leaving a good impression. Derek decides to speak up when Isaac whines sadly and slumps down to the ground in front of the mansion. 

"Hey. I.. Uh. I don't know if this will help, but I got you some Starbucks. Grande Caramel frappucino with whipped cream," he says soft and placating, coaxing Isaac out of his own head. 

Isaac's gold eyes suddenly snap up, a growl emanating from his chest. Derek stands firmly with a smile, somehow feeling safe and knowing that Isaac wouldn't hurt him; he's just upset. The beautiful faced boy searches Derek's face for something, and once he finds it, he allows his eyes to blend back to beautiful sea blue. He reaches forward and grabs his drink from the holster Derek has offered him and smiles a sad "Thanks man," in return.

Isaac sits there and sips his drink quietly, a sad smile across his face as he does so. Derek moves quickly into the house to drop the drinks and his bag on the kitchen counter when he runs into Melissa.

"Oh, Hi, Melissa! I brought you all morning drinks. Your names, or better yet the general gist of your names are on them," he says with a rushed smile. His main goal is to get back outside and comfort Isaac. He's not sure what's going on between him and Scott, but whatever it is feels big.

"You're already my favorite," she says as she grabs her drink and takes a long, loving swig. "You seem rushed. Something up?" She asks, somehow understanding Derek's flighty behavior.

"Uh... Scott stormed out and almost knocked me over. Isaac followed and failed at calling him back before slumping into a literal pile in front of the house. He's currently sitting alone and sipping a terribly sugary drink. I wanted to make sure he's ok," Derek explains with a small smile. A part of him feels a bit out of place and odd about wanting to help Isaac and Scott, but most of him feels like it's something he's done before; something he's comfortable and familiar with. Melissa quirks an eyebrow and an amused smile before her expression softens and sincere eyes replace surprised ones.

"Ahh those two. It's every other week with them. Mate business and all," she says easily like she's used to it.

"Oh... Uh mates? I had no idea." Derek says with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yeah. Try not to get too involved with Scott. Let him open up to you about it. But Isaac is probably already half way to being your best friend because of the drink and more willing to discuss things. He gets pretty lonely. I'll let you get back to him. Thanks for caring, Derek." She says fondly before squeezing his shoulder lightly and walking away with a smile.

Derek smiles and misses the embrace immediately before realizing he has a sad mated werewolf to help out. He goes back outside and finds Isaac in the same place he left him with an empty cup, chewing nervously on the end of his straw. Derek touches his shoulder and Isaac immediately jerks away from the contact.

Ok, so he's not into touching. Good to know.

Isaac turns around to see that it's Derek and sighs before turning back around again. It wasn't _exactly_ a "get away from me," so Derek takes that as a win and plops down right next to Isaac, making sure to leave a comfortable space between them. He doesn't speak, he just sits in the silence and waits for Isaac to feel comfortable enough to say something. 

" _I'm in love with an asshole_ ," Isaac whispers lightly, slumping even further down into his cross-legged position. 

"Ha. We've all been there," Derek says honestly. Isaac turns to look amusedly at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You've been in love, yeah?" He asks, something vulnerable in his tone that makes Derek's heart break.

"Yeah. And I can't tell if it gets worse or better each time," he admits with a sad chuckle thinking about Paige, and Jennifer, but shuddering at the thought of Kate. That was NOT love. At least not on her end... 

"Sucks that he's my mate. There won't _BE_ a next time to compare to." He sighs before continuing. "He's just so... Difficult. I don't know." Isaac says, more to himself than Derek.

"Well, he seems great. Give him and yourself some time. I'm sure it'll work itself out," Derek responds. He doesn't know enough about what's going on to say much more than that, but time usually helps to heal wounds. He knows that first hand.

"That's... Actually very insightful of you. Thanks." Isaac says with a genuine smile, although pain still lingers in his eyes.

Poor guy. Derek knows the feeling.

Derek just sits there with Isaac, taking in the scenery and breathing in compatible silence for a long while before Isaac gets up and offers a hand to Derek to help him up as well.

"I've been told that we are due for lunch today. I need to get out of the house anyway so that's still on. I'll go shower and get dressed in better clothes and I'll meet you back down here in 45," Isaac says with confidence now. He seems to be feeling a little better. Derek would like to think he helped somehow with that.

"Ok. I'll be waiting downstairs," he says as he gets up and Isaac turns into the house to go do what he said. Derek checks his watch and sees that they've been sitting out there for the better part of an hour and it is now 10:50. He doesn't mind about the time he spent with Isaac, though because he doesn't feel it was wasted. He's happy he could help, even if it was just a small amount.

Derek sighs and wipes the back of his slacks, removing any dirt that would have gotten there as a result of him sitting on the ground. He turns and goes back into the house to enter the kitchen. There he finds the rest the pack, minus Isaac and Scott, talking animatedly and with their respective drinks in hand; comfortable smiles on their faces.

Arty and Melissa are talking near the double doors of their stainless steel fridge, Lydia and Allison are standing by the microwave, looking as if they've just finished reheating their drinks and flirting shamelessly. It's all pretty comfortable and Derek smiles because he is happy to be working for people like them, but when Derek looks over at the chairs on the breakfast bar, his heart absolutely _melts._

Stiles is sitting atop one of the chairs with long locks of sleep mussed hair, looking to have just woken up (Derek idly thinks that he would feel out of place waking up this late, but for some reason, its ok with him that Stiles does). Zoey is sitting on his lap, cream skin matching that of her brothers with long tangled hair. With her tall white chocolate in hand, she giggles and squirms in Stiles' lap as he reads her a children's book and peppers kisses to her flushed cheeks to accentuate the story. 

There's only so much cute Derek can take in the world, honestly, and this is just too much. He feels his soul-bond flood with adoration as he smiles like an idiot in Stiles' direction. Stiles suddenly turns to him in recognition and sends him a shy smile that makes his knees weak. He's pulled into the room without words.

"I thought I heard your heartbeat," Stiles says as Derek approaches the kitchen. "Sorry, I was busy reading to Zoey..."

"Ehemmmmmmmm," Derek suddenly hears from the baby girl.

"No, pa. I am not Zoey today. I am **_PRINCESS HERO ZOEY WOLF_** " she yells with vigor as she hops down from Stiles' lap to hop down onto hands and feet and growl like any hero princess wolf would.

Derek sits there with a fond smile on his face as he watches her. She's absolutely beautiful and so full of life that Derek can't help but fall in love. She looks just like Stiles and Derek's heart skips a beat at the comparison. He can only imagine a cute little hyperactive boy just Zoey's age with enough imagination to ensure that home would never be boring. The image is _perfect._

Derek suddenly feels a hand around his waist pulling him out of his thoughts and onto the lap that Zoey just left. He yelps lightly in surprise at the movement and laughs heartily when Stiles noses at a spot on the nape of his neck. 

"Mmmm you smell lovely," Stiles whispers contentedly, using the lack of super hearing werewolves in the kitchen to his advantage. Derek melts into his hold and smiles happily. 

"Did you enjoy your coffee," he asks as he's lulled and comforted by the closeness of his mate. 

"Yes. How'd you know what I liked?" He asked, continuing to scent Derek in as many places as he can.

"I have a new friend. His name is Arty. He's your father." He says sarcastically as he tilts his head in the direction of the man.

He's chuckling until he realizes that Arty and the rest of the pack are watching he and Stiles' very public display of affection. Melissa smiles lovingly at the scene; Arty is raising an unreadable eyebrow; Lydia is smirking like the cat who got the cream; Allison looks bored; and Zoey is currently smiling with all of her teeth. His cheeks flush at all of the attention and he goes ridged in Stiles lap.

"Ha. Toldja. Pay up, Alli." Lydia said, manicured nails giving the universal "gimme" hand signal as Allison huffs and pulls a 20 dollar bill out of her wallet to place in her palm. 

"Stiles! I'm just so happy you have a mate now. It took everything in me not to hug Derek within an inch of his life this morning! Oh, I'm going to cry!" Melissa admits happily with a sparkle of tears in her eyes.

"None of that in front of Zoey, Stiles. And Derek, you and I need to have a talk... In my office." Arty states firmly as he leaves the kitchen promptly without waiting for Derek's response. His face was stoic and unmoving, but his tone was warm and open, so even though Derek is a bit afraid that being Stiles' mate will complicate his life and job, he has hope that Arty might still give him a chance. 

Derek shimmies without ease from Stiles' hold. It's nearly impossible to do with a grumpy Alpha holding on to you for dear life. Stiles whines at his scenting session cut short, and Derek kisses him sweetly on the lips to calm him.

"The sooner we get this done, the better." Derek says and Stiles' Alpha eyes flash in recognition and permission for Derek to go have this talk with his father.

"Good luck." Stiles says with a nervous chuckle. He's afraid that his father might not approve as well. He may be the Alpha, and instincts would choose his mate without questions asked, but his father is also important to him and Derek sympathizes with his worry. 

Derek takes a calming breath, and heads to Arty's office. When he gets there, it's already open so he lets himself in. Arty is sitting behind the desk looking and feeling much more intimidating than he was when Derek was first interviewed by him. It makes Derek's heart beat kick up in nervousness. 

"Have a seat, son." Arty says as he points toward the black leather seat across from his desk. Derek sits and swallows at his suddenly dry mouth. 

"So... Mates, huh?" Arty starts, giving Derek an assessing gaze.

"Uh. Yes sir." Derek responds shakily.

"How long have you known?" Arty asks accusingly. Derek is hurt by the look he sees there; the look that says Derek possibly premeditated working for the pack to get to Stiles; but he can't blame Arty. He accused Stiles of something very similar just the day before and now he understands the taken aback look that crossed Stiles' face directly after. 

"I found out yesterday after I agreed to go out to dinner with Stiles. We crossed paths at a club a few nights ago and I had no idea who it came from or what I was feeling when I first felt the soul-bond. It was my best friend who explained what I was feeling and I agreed to be Stiles' after he explained and promised to me that I hadn't received this job in direct correlation to him knowing I was his mate. I wouldn't have felt good about receiving a job based on anything other than my hard work and dedication to what I do." Derek explained himself with clarity. He needs Arty to understand that he's never been one to sleep his way to the top, and he will still do his job to the best of his abilities, mate or not. The genuine smile that crossed Arty's face told him that he'd done exactly what he intended to do. 

"That's just what I needed to hear. I didn't think you'd known, but a part of my job is to protect the best interest of the pack. You've already started doing so by attempting to help the mess that is Isaac and Scott this morning, though, so I had no doubts." Arty admits. Derek is relieved and happy that Arty believes in him, not only as an employer, but as a mentor. 

"No, I completely understand and I'd be skeptical if you hadn't had this talk with me. Thanks for giving me a chance," Derek responded.

"The way Stiles is with you, I'd say you deserve the chance. I'm happy for him," Arty starts with a loving smile before his expression turns into something more serious. "But be careful with your heart, Derek. Stiles is much more than he seems on the surface. Take your time with this and don't rush. You don't want to speed this up in the wrong direction." Arty warned. He did so in a caring tone that made Derek slightly uncomfortable and surprised. He'd halfway expect Stiles' dad to threaten him like most dads, but he's trying to _protect_ him? It doesn't make sense. He begins to wonder what Arty means by _more than he seems..._

"I will. Thank you for the heads up." Derek says as he pulls himself out of his thoughts and stands to shake Arty's hand. 

"Ahh none of that here, son. You're pack now." Arty says as he hugs Derek warmly. Despite his slight discomfort and Arty's warning, he sighs happily and hugs back. Stiles is going to be the hardest of all to understand, but with the rest of the pack by his side like this, Derek is sure he's going to do just fine.

After their talk, Derek leaves the office with a victorious grin and a pep in his step. That is until he's being snatched and pulled into a room he's never noticed before by a very frantic, red eyed Alpha. From the pastel green walls and toys strewn throughout the room, Derek thinks this is most likely Zoey's play room.

"What did he say? Is he upset? Does he approve? Oh god, did he fire you?!" Stiles asks in a rushed panic that Derek finds cute. Alpha's can be tough and mighty, but he likes Stiles most when he's spastic and nervous. It makes him more attainable and easy to understand. 

"Calm down, Wolfy. Everything's fine. I'm not fired. He approves. He even hugged me for at least 4 minutes straight. We are fine." Derek says, running a calm hand through Stiles' unbearably soft hair and watching the Alpha turn into goo before his eyes. God, he's like a big puppy.

"Oh. Good." Stiles says righting himself and clearing his throat. He's trying to pretend that Derek didn't just figure out a way to break him, but Derek is smirking like an asshole. That's _definitely_ going to be useful later on. 

"Just good?" Derek asks, suddenly feeling a bit powerful, crowding into Stiles' space and kissing him soundly. Stiles moans into the contact and growls lowly. His wolf won't allow him to be taken like this and in a swift move, Derek's back is up against the nearest wall as Stiles dominates the kiss with his skilled teeth and tongue. It's Derek's turn to be goo as he moans into the kiss and let's Stiles taste him from the inside out. He's licking and nipping and sucking on Derek's lips and tongue until Derek's only thoughts are of Stiles. 

They only break apart panting when their mate bond zips hot arousal through them. They're not supposed to go too far.

" _Fuck_ Derek. You can't do things like that. It challenges my wolf and makes me want to just... Take." Stiles admits with kiss swollen lips.

"I'm sorry. I just, yeah. I missed you." He admits shyly tilting his head down to hide his blush. Stiles' wolf recognizes the submissive gesture and he growls happily before he grips Derek's chin to force him to look into amber bright eyes.

"Don't apologize for missing or wanting me, baby. It's all mutual. How'd you sleep?" Stiles asked as he grabs Derek's hands in both of his and rubs at his wrists. He's _SUPPOSED_ to be trying to turn the subject away from arousal. Too bad he went in the absolute WRONG direction for that.

"Fuck you. You know. You were there!" Derek said exasperatedly at the smug fucker. He knows he made Derek come like a freight train...

Twice.

"I know. Just making sure you know what happens when I miss you," he says with a megawatt smile. He's cute even when he's being fucking filthy and Derek can't help but kiss him again, this time allowing Stiles to take over.

Stiles grips both of Derek's wrists tightly to place his arms above his head and Derek absolutely _HATES_ himself for the pained wince he allows to escape his lips. His bruise is still healing but there's no way he can hide it from anyone now, especially not Stiles. Speaking of the Alpha, he goes ridged and his eyes open widely in worry as he releases Derek's wrists to check on them.

"Did I hurt you?!" He asks worriedly, assessing the possible damage by pressing lightly on each wrist and kissing one soundly before going to do the same to the other. Derek tenses as he goes for his left wrist to kiss it and Stiles quirks a questioning brow at him.

"Derek, are you hiding something?" He asks lowly and darkly. He's sensing Derek's panic. 

Instead of lying (because he already knows it won't work), he just resigns himself to the shit storm to come of this and removes his watch. A purple-yellowish bruise in the shape of 3 fingers paint his skin like an ugly and unwanted tattoo.

He dares a look up at Stiles, who seems to be fighting his shift. His mate is hurt and his instincts are probably telling him to figure out why, so Derek watches as Stiles lifts Derek's wrist lovingly and smells the mark deeply.

He scents the mark for a while, probably trying to get to the bottom of the array of smells that he's getting from it. After a seemingly long time, Derek suddenly feels a rush of absolute _fury_ in the bond and he assumes that Stiles has gotten what he's looking for.

" **Jackson.** " The word came out in a tone dark enough to paralyze prey and Derek is honestly afraid of his Alpha for the very first time.

"St... Stiles. Please. Whatever you're thinking, don't. It was just a misunderstanding. Please," he begs as Stiles features become more wolf than human. Derek steps into his space, hoping that putting himself in danger would stop Stiles from doing whatever he was thinking of doing. He knows that protecting a mate is a wolf's first priority.

"A misunderstanding, Derek? Fuck that! He meant you harm and I'm going to rip his throat out... With my fucking **_TEETH!!!_** " Stiles slurs around fangs, ending the threat with a dangerous snarl. 

Shit he's _pissed._

Derek has never seen someone so angry and ready to kill for him. It makes him feel loved, but this is wrong. Jackson doesn't even deserve a response for his idiocy and he definitely doesn't deserve to die.

"Alpha, _please_ ," Derek begs, concentrating as hard as he can before using the bond to calm his mate. He's afraid it won't work before he hears a low whine escape Stiles' lips. His features are softening and he just looks plain sad as he nuzzles Derek's wrist and peppers featherlight kisses to the bruise. With each touch and nuzzle, pain is released from the area and Derek sighs happily. He's survived his first protective mate freak out and he feels like a rockstar right now, even though being mated to an Alpha almost guarantees him to have to deal with many, many more. 

"I just want you safe, Derek. Jackson is a fucked up piece of shit and he's capable of hurting you, and I don't know what I'd do if he'd done anything worse than this," Stiles whispers as he looks up into Derek's eyes with a sincerity that makes him want to cry and hold onto Stiles without intent to ever let go.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't show you. I just wanted to be done with it; with him. And I am, Stiles. I don't work for him anymore. Don't worry, I'm a tough boy. Tougher than you know. And besides, I have a big strong Alpha hottie to protect me now." Derek says, knowing an Alpha's favorite thing to hear is a praise of his or her ability to protect. Stiles practically roars as his eyes flash red yet again, this time in pleasure. 

"Damn right, you do." He says with a smirk as amber returns and he surges forward to kiss Derek again. 

They're making out for a while and Stiles is doing some less than kosher things with his tongue and Derek's neck before Derek hears his ringtone and sees Isaac's number. He laughs because he feels like a high schooler all over again, making out in an empty classroom.

"It's Isaac. Mm ghod I.... We have lunch today. I... _fuhhhhhckkk_ I have to go," he gets out. Stiles lets out a rumble that goes straight to Derek's cock as he releases his mouth from him and kisses him one last time. He bends to kiss Derek's bruise again before helping him put back on his watch.

"Okay. But you're all mine for the rest of the day after, deal?" Stiles asks, looking hopefully into Derek's eyes.

How could Derek say no to that? 

"Yes. Yours, _Alpha_ ," he says teasingly as he rushes out of the room, leaving Stiles aroused and panting.

Ha. Derek's still got it. 

He enters the area near the front door and notices that Isaac looks refreshed and ready for lunch. He's dressed in a black v-neck tshirt and dark wash jeans. His boots are brown and he's wearing a leather jacket. He looks innocent and intense at the same time and if Derek wasn't already insanely Stiles-sexual, Isaac would be very much his type.

"Ready to go? We can take my car." Derek states easily. His encounter with Stiles has left him relaxed and happy.

"Yeah sure. I'm thinking of Mexican food. I'll direct you to the best taco place in LA. Let's go," Isaac says with a smile.

Derek's excited for tacos and heads outside with Isaac in tow. His plan for today is to just comfort and understand and he hopes Isaac will someday trust him enough to let him in. He craves that more than he probably should...

But for right now, Derek focuses only on tacos and fun. Isaac seems like he deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally saw the bruise and was not too happy.... 
> 
> Good thing Derek's already a beast at calming him down. He's a natural ;)
> 
> I loved writing this chapter! It's so fun to finally be able to open up the plot line to include the other pack members and their relationships. 
> 
> It's going to be a bumpy ride for Scissac, I'll tell you that...
> 
> We will get deeper into that when Derek and Isaac have lunch in the next chapter so stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm in love with Zoey so yeah. Love her. So cute.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, tell me how you think. I'm writing and editing the next chapter as of now and it should be up within the next few days :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos! :)


	9. Chapter 9: Isaac's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds out about Isaac's hurtful past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter, YAY!!!
> 
> Ok so this chapter is actually super sad at parts but super hopeful.
> 
> As I notified you all at the start of this fic, I will not be tagging the entire work with warnings, because most chapters don't include things to be necessarily warned about, BUT THIS ONE DOES SO...
> 
> *WARNING*
> 
> Mentions of Isaac's past. Rape/Non-con elements including being sold into child sex trafficking. No scenes are described because that's just horrible, but it IS talked about so if you cant handle that, I'll just say that Isaac has been through some pretty horrible things and Scott and he are still working on some things because of it.
> 
> *WARNING OVER*
> 
> Anyway, as I said before, this is a chapter with very sad parts because poor Isaac, but it is NOT an overall sad chapter and things start to look up. He's basically just telling Derek about his past but he doesn't go too far into detail so please don't worry. It's still safe to read I promise :)
> 
> I hope you guys love it!

The drive to the restaurant is fairly silent; the only words coming from Isaac as he directs Derek to a very run down warehouse about 40 minutes away from the Stilinski mansion deep in LA. Derek can't say he's necessarily comfortable in the area; it's pretty sketchy and there aren't many people here (which he guesses is better than too many people). Derek pulls into a dirt lot suspiciously filled with luxury cars next to the eerie building. Isaac smiles widely by his side, all white teeth and blue eyes before he leaves the passenger seat. The building itself is tall and lofty, a bit rough around the edges. It seems almost abandoned, and Derek would assume so if it weren't for the cars parked outside it. This looks like the set to a very mob like Al Capone movie actually which does not help Derek's comfortability in the slightest. 

Derek reaches into his wallet and bends to drop a $20 bill to a gracious homeless man off the edge of the building on his way in. He always helps when he can and he's suddenly made more comfortable by the man's warm, excited smile and his own happiness at making someone's day brighter. When he rights himself, Isaac is staring surprisedly at him before reaching into his own wallet and handing the same man a bill that Derek can't decipher. He then leans in to whisper something in his ear. The man's eyes shot open and he began to cry happily and thank Isaac and Derek before gathering his things and walking slowly, but inspired toward a destination unknown. Derek just watches the encounter with a raised brow.

"What?" Isaac asks, regarding Derek with a happy smirk.

"Just wondering what you could've said that warranted such a reaction." He said smiling back.

Isaac sighed sadly and looked in the direction the man walked in. "Nothing really. Just gave him enough to pick himself up off the ground and get a start at another chance, is all." Isaac says, eyes going unfocused before schooling his features and fondly looking at the back of the man. He wonders what made that look cross Isaac's face?

"Ready to go in?" He asks in an attempt to distract Derek from his obvious shift in mood. Too late, Derek noticed and he's determined to one day find out. 

"Yeah sure... Just. Uh. What is this place?" He asks, giving Isaac a break and allowing himself to finally ask.

"It's the best Mexican food you will ever set your mouth to. Now let's go!" Isaac states before tapping Derek's shoulder and grinning like a fool. It's endearing and makes Isaac seem child-like. Derek can't help but follow.

They reach the rusted metal door and Isaac knocks in an odd rhythm. 

_*tap tap* tap* tap* *tap tap* bang*_

Derek watches dumbfounded as the metal sliding part of the door opens up and a set of stark golden eyes flash before dark brown eyes come to replace them. Isaac's eyes flash in return. Okay this whole "Mob life" scene is getting to be ridiculous. 

"Name?" The stranger asks in a deep and rumbling voice. 

"Lahey," he says in a tone well below anything Derek has heard from him before. Wolves are so... Interesting. 

"Welcome back to La Luna, Sir." The man supplies before the door swooshes open and Isaac tilts his head for Derek to enter.

Well this is.... Not what Derek expected?

Derek's mouth is gaped in surprise as he takes in the modern decorations and technology of the place. From the outside it looks rustic and old, but inside, it's stark white and silver with decorations of the flag of Mexico and pictures of Hispanic leaders and activists across the walls. The floors are tiled in metal plating and Derek feels like he just entered into the future of the food business.

They walk up to the hostess, dressed in a simple but stunning black dress and her eyes light up in obvious recognition of Isaac. She's beautiful, but not in a typical kind of way. She's a big girl; definitely more curvy than anything though, with a coke bottle figure and child bearing hips. She has dark olive skin that makes her look sun-kissed. Thick eyebrows and hair give her strength in her face and her makeup accentuates it all flawlessly. She reminds Derek a bit of his sister Cora, but with more curves and thighs than she could ever dream of. Derek smiles on the side as he watches Isaac and the _goddess_ embrace. 

"Carmen, _Damn..._ How have you been?" Isaac asks. His voice is laced with desire and Derek becomes slightly uncomfortable. He doesn't judge and he has no right to, but after the display Isaac and Scott put on this morning, they're obviously madly in love. He won't say anything of course. He cares for Isaac and wants him happy, but he's not sure Scott would appreciate the suggestive tone of voice Isaac is using... 

"I've been great. Just working and dealing with silver spooned creeps. The usual. How are you? Who's this?" She asks in a sulty Spanish accent, sending a beautifully charismatic smile Derek's way. Derek is bi, but he can't say he's ever been attracted to bigger women. This one, though, looks like she'd give any man or being a run for his/her/their money. It makes Derek flush in her presence. Isaac chuckles knowingly and deals with introductions for his PA. Which is just backwards. (Derek doesn't really mind if it saves him embarrassment)

"This is Derek. He's our new personal assistant. We're here for amazing tacos and beautiful hostesses." Isaac says with a wink. The chuckle Carmen let's escape is just as enticing as her personality and it makes Derek smile.

"Nice try, Isaac. None of that from you. I like Scott too much." She starts, "But if the _both_ of you ever need me. You know the number." She finishes with a dark wink of her own, licking her lip enticingly before smirking and turning with menus in hand and walking away with a hot twist of the hips. 

" ** _Shit._** " Isaac whispers with golden eyes before happily skipping after the hottie, Derek in tow. Derek would be a liar if he said that watching encounter didn't make his body twitch in interest, because, he had to admit, the woman has it going _ON._ He's just so Stiles-sexual that it doesn't go to full blow aroused interest. Isaac, on the other hand, has a weird boner walk to him that Derek smirks at, but can't even blame him for. 

Once they're seated at a nice booth in the back, Carmen goes about her business as professional as possible. She lets them know their server will be with them shortly before smiling innocently and leaving them to deal with the emotional whiplash she's just given. Derek looks at Isaac in a confused way, wondering if he can answer his unasked question.

"She's a Minx." He states easily, before explaining more at Derek's still confused expression. "It's a creature very closely connected with the folklore of the succubus. Feline and cat-like, strong, seductive and sexy as all hell. We have... History." Isaac explains with a smirk, obviously remembering their "history."

"Huh. That explains why you almost tripped over your own feet to hide your stiff walk." Derek joked with Isaac. He doesn't know the guy that well yet but instincts tell him it's ok. Isaac's responding laugh proves him correct.

"Shut up. She has that effect on the supernatural. It's pretty much irresistible. Scott almost creamed himself when he first met her." Isaac says, laughing even harder."Oh shit, don't tell him I told you that. He'd kill me." 

"Your and his secrets are safe with me," Derek replied with a smile. He meant every word of that.

"I get that from you..." Isaac says, coming down from his laughing and eyeing Derek skeptically like he doesn't understand his urges to trust him. Just then, an adorably short waitress shows up and asks them what they would like to start with or drink. Derek orders mimosas at the same time as Isaac, which is just _weird_ , and fresh guacamole and chips for an appetizer. They agree to share the appetizer seeing as Isaac was, yet again, about to order the same thing. 

"Okay. That's weird." Isaac states, staring at Derek. 

"It's weird that we like the same things?" He asks raising a confused brow.

"No, not really. Just. Idk Scott likes mimosas and guac too. It's kind of our thing here," he says, sighing sadly. Derek doesn't quite know what to say without prying, but he can tell Isaac wants to talk about it. He keeps his mouth shut and changes subject anyway.

"So, how'd you meet the band?" Derek asks curiously. All the magazines ever say is that he met them when he attended a concert in London, but nothing more. Derek's sure that story isn't even close to true which is why he's asking now. There's a spear of panic in Isaac's eyes that wouldn't have been caught if Derek had blinked because now it's replaced with a false smile.

"A concert in London. You've read about us, yeah?" Isaac asks a bit more bitterly than Derek is sure he intended. He's hiding something but Derek won't rush anything.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. Sorry, just trying to make you feel better about Scott." He mixes the truth with a lie so it sounds all true. It's a nice trick to learn when talking to wolves. 

"Ah... It's ok. Sorry, I'm just tense." Isaac responds as the mimosas and appetizers arrive. They dig in and sip in a comfortable silence before Derek tries again, asking about his first impressions of America. That gets Isaac speaking animatedly as he tells of horror stories and teenage girls who ask him to say weird things like "bagel" when they meet him, just to begin screaming mid-word at his accent. Derek laughs imagining the horror of it all and just listens as Isaac continues. 

It's like a damn breaks and Isaac is telling all of these funny and off stories about being a celebrity and being overwhelmed and little unknown facts about the band. Like how Allison and Lydia act post-angry sex and how Stiles has insane mood swings and how Zoey is the best at calming the Alpha down when he's upset that he's singing something wrong or that Scott's being a dickhead in rehearsal. He was smiling fondly up until then, but pauses sadly at his mention of Scott; the guacamole dipped chip in his hand suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the world. 

"The band this is great and all, but it's so hard working with people you love sometimes, you know?" He begins.

"I'm all ears if you need me. I can't explain it, but you already feel like family to me so don't worry. You can say how you feel without judgement. Besides, It's kind of my job to know you guys deeply enough to help you when you need it." Derek states easily, hoping Isaac will trust him enough to at least START explaining the elephant in the room. 

"Yeah. I just.... Ok. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone this. Only the pack knows and I'm oddly feeling like you deserve to know too... Just like you're pack. Just. I don't know... Work with me here, okay?" Isaac replies, leaning forward, dropping the chip, and twiddling his thumbs together nervously. Derek calms his heart and let's Isaac listen to his heartbeat for honesty as he speaks his next words.

"I promise."

..................

After the most amazing tacos he's ever tasted in his life and a life altering talk with Isaac, Derek drops him back off at the Stilinski mansion around 3 o'clock and hugs him soundly. Isaac had spotted Scott's bike in the driveway and tensed immediately, looking like a kicked puppy toward Derek, so instinctually, Derek embraced him like he would an upset family member. After their talk, he feels a bit like family anyway,

"It'll all be alright. Love is hard and confusing, but Scott is an amazing man from all you have told me and is worth all of that and more. After all you have been through, it will take time to heal, but you guys are destined for something big. I can feel it." Derek states truthfully.

"I hope so..." Isaac says with a nervous sigh before entering the house, leaving Derek outside to his thoughts.

Derek sighs lovingly, happy at his new found friendship with Isaac and truly hoping he's helped in some way with the Isaac/Scott situation. His thoughts drift back to the conversation they had at La Luna...

...............

"Okay so you already know how that story about me meeting the band at a concert in London is total bullshit, correct?" Isaac starts. 

"Correct." Derek nods.

"Well, we DID meet in London but under much more... Uh... Complicated circumstances." Isaac says, tilting his head down in.... Shame? Derek doesn't want Isaac to feel shamed about himself, that's actually quite the opposite of what Derek wants. 

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to tell me more than you can handle right now." Derek says, remembering how Isaac reacted to touch and restraining himself for squeezing his hands reassuringly across the table. He leans forward, hoping his closeness will be a suitable replacement. 

"No... It's ok. I've needed to tell someone this for a long time. Someone completely unrelated or involved in the situation. All of the pack was there, so they have more feelings about this." Isaac admits, squaring his shoulder and preparing to continue.

"Okay," Derek says readying himself.

"So I come from the shittiest London ghetto a person could imagine. My mother died when I was a young lad and my father was a drugged out asshole. He was... Abusive to say the least." Isaac says, eyes going still for a moment before continuing. 

"He beat the hell out of me and often locked me in an icebox. It's safe to say I'm claustrophobic," he says with a dark chuckle. Derek isn't finding that very amusing at the moment...

"One time, he couldn't pay rent because he spent it all on heroine. So he uhh did what he had to." Tears are welling in Isaac's eyes as he continues. Derek's suddenly happy they're in the back of the restaurant far away from other patrons because Isaac doesn't need anyone to hear this. Derek finally takes Isaac's shaking hands in his own, and to his happy surprise Isaac accepts the gesture. 

"It's ok. I'm listening. I'm here. You can stop there or continue. I'm here either way," Derek admits. Isaac is trusting him so early on with so much and Derek is determined with every part of him to not fuck this up. Isaac smiled, wiped a stray tear and continued.

"He uh... He _sold_ me to the landlord. You know the story pretty well after that. I never saw my father again and I was traded away into the London sex trafficking ring... I was no older than 13 and I hated my very existence for being worthless enough to just be disposed of like that. Anyway, when I was 19 years old, I was working a corner in the south quarter. My pimp had just beaten the living shit out of me for smiling at his rival and I was dropped off mid winter and told to never return unless I had 6000 pounds. That's almost $9,500 here in the states, and looking the way I did, I'd have been lucky to have been allowed to give a handjob. I was essentially homeless. Of course he knew that..." Isaac trailed off, eyes flashing angrily at the memory of the abuse before a sad expression flooded his features for the umpteenth time during this heart wrenching life story. Looking at the beautiful boy, you'd never know. It gives new meaning to "don't judge a book." Derek just squeezes his hands again, reminding Isaac that he's still there and still listening. 

"Anyway, I feel this weird chill. I was so cold that I had stopped having chills a few hours prior; on my way to hypothermia probably, now that I look back at it. But this chill was warm, and beautiful, and arousing, and everything I needed to feel at the moment. I looked up through my non bruised eye and spotted a man with golden wolf eyes."

"Scott... It was your soul-bond." Derek supplies putting things together. 

"Yeah," Isaac whispered. His loving smile at the introduction of Scott to his history warming Derek's pained heart. "I was terrified because all of the wolves I had encountered up until then were... Yeah. Horrible. But he rushed to me with a look of concern that id never seen before from anyone except my mother. I didn't let myself believe back then that I loved him from that very moment, but I did. With every part of myself. His crooked jaw and puppy face just pulled me in." More smiling. That's good...

"He was saying words to me, words I couldn't decipher before he pulled out his phone and called for help. The last thing I remember before waking up in a warm hospital bed was placing my hand on his warm cheek and then coughing. After that, nothing." He stated before letting go of Derek's hold and continuing the story more comfortably. 

"I remember seeing my mom while I was asleep. She was telling me to stick around because the best part was yet to come, so I did. I woke up. When I woke up from the darkness, I felt a surge of pain but then power. The first thing I laid eyes on was a crying, curly haired, scruffy, unkempt, crooked jawed, Scott McCall. I kissed him within an inch of my life and felt something in me break free. Scott broke the kiss easily, but smiled happily at me. At the time, I hadn't even known or heard his name, but when I did, it was the sweetest sound my ears would ever hear..." Isaac trailed off. Derek can tell he's deeply in love with the boy. He idly wonders if Scott's ever heard Isaac say these words.

The short waiter arrived to take their orders and they cleared from their deep moment to order a platter of meats and tortillas and toppings and more mimosas. Isaac is noticeably less weighted now, feeling at ease with Derek. When she leaves, Derek turns back to him and smiles, which apparently urges Isaac to continue where he left off. 

"Longer story short, when Scott found me, I was on my way out. I was human and I was starved and severely underweight. I had frostbite on all of my limbs and when I coughed, it alerted Scott of a problem much deeper. I coughed blood before passing out and blood work revealed that I was dying of AIDS. Scott made a decision to beg Stiles to change me, which Stiles did. I was possibly the worst beta wolf ever afterwards; bratty and unappreciative. I was so power happy because I had never been strong enough to stop the things that happened to me before. I was out of control and did a lot of bad things that I'm still not proud of, but Scott and Stiles worked to make me better. They were understanding and kind, but Stiles put his foot down when he needed and gave me an ultimatum in the end; it was them or the door. I chose them and cleaned up my act with their help. They even got me a wolf therapist who I still visit to this day. Basically, I'm forever in debt to the both of them for saving my shit of a life and showing me a much better one." He states with a final smile. Derek is lost for words at the moment, feelings about what he's been told flying through his brain. He's sad but he doesn't pity Isaac in the slightest. He's the strongest person Derek has ever met for being who he is today after going through what he did. Derek has a new found respect for Scott for saving Isaac and being a real life hero. He has this inflated sense of pride for his Alpha because he was a wonderful help in the whole process. Derek's horrified, but happy at how things turned out for Isaac. He still wonders what's causing a problem between Scott and Isaac, though. They seem perfect for each other from what he's hearing...

"Wow, I can't say much but that I'm happy that you found them. And Don't, Isaac. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. Do you hear me? Nothing you did to survive was wrong after what was done to you. I'm just happy you found people who actually gave a damn and loved you despite it all. Because you deserve that. You deserve this and love. You should talk to Scott. I'm not sure if he's heard the story the way you've just told it to me. Because if he did, I'll bet whatever's going on will fade into nothing." Derek says confidently. Isaac smiles back and let's go of a breath that Derek isn't sure he noticed he was holding.

"Actually, I've never told any of them the story from my perspective. Maybe it's time I should. Im going to have to build up the courage with Scott, though..." Isaac responds nervously.

"Why do you say that? You love each other, right?" Derek states. It should be easy to communicate with someone you love so deeply, or at least he thinks so.

"We do love each other, it's just that Scott doesn't always let me in. He's guarded with me. Regards me as the fragile thing he found all those years ago. He keeps telling me he's not perfect enough for me to love. He says that after everything, I deserve someone who will never fuck things up. He thinks he'll break me again if he lets his instincts take over. He thinks he can run from the bond, but it only makes it stronger. We've been fighting about this for years. God he won't even have **_sex_** with me! The one time he did, we were bane-drunk off our asses and he ignored me for a week after so he could resist touching me. It's so hard. I know he loves me, I see it in the way he is with me. But he's afraid he won't be enough to heal me. He doesn't even see that him simply being in my life has healed me more than he could ever imagine...." Isaac rambles out. Derek nods as he finally understands. They sit in a comfortable silence thinking of things to say but letting it go unsaid. This is something Isaac and Scott will have to figure out alone, but Derek will help when it's needed if he can. Isaac deserves this and so does Scott. Even if they don't know it themselves.

"Anyway, I'll figure it out. Thanks for this. Thanks for listening." Isaac says breaking the silence as their delicious feast is placed in front of them.

"Thank you for trusting me so easily. I won't betray that. You've had enough betrayal in your life." Derek responds, looking directly into Isaac's eyes with a smile. Isaac sends back the most genuine smile Derek has ever seen from him.

"I'm starving, man. Screw love, let's eat!" Isaac says, finally breaking the serious tone of the conversation into something easy. Derek just chuckles and agrees as he loads his plate...

..................

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Derek sighs again as he reaches into his vibrating pocket to pull out his phone. It's Stiles and Derek's face lights up. He hasn't realized that he's missed the Alpha this entire time until now. 

"Hey you," Derek responds, not even caring that he sounds like a giddy high school girl. 

"Mmmm I miss you. _Come upstairs to my room._ " Stiles says in a velvety hot voice that immediately rushed blood to Derek's groin.

"How'd you... How'd you know I was here." Derek asks, swallowing to try and add moisture to his now dry mouth as he makes his way into the mansion.

"That heartbeat is _mine_ now, Derek. I can find you anywhere. Now hurry. We have a few hours of NC-17 scenting to do." Stiles says sexily before hanging up. Derek shivers in excitement, but takes his time on the stairs, purposely going slow. He's making the Alpha wait for being rude and hanging up before Derek could flirt back.

When he _finally_ makes it to the top floor, there's a large, red cherry wood double door. He's memorized by it. He's never been in this part of the home before, but knowing Stiles, he's sure he's about to become well acquainted with it. Before he can knock, the door is swung open and he's dragged inside by a shirtless, red-eyed, hottie. He groans loudly at the sensation of soft lips on his and deepens the kiss. With wet kisses and hot, searching tongues, time and the stresses of the day just seem to fade away...

.............

(He doesn't go home until 10 o'clock that night with new bruises; bruises _much_ more pleasurable than the forgotten one on his wrist...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? It wasn't so bad. I mean I may have cried a bit while writing it because Isaac is a beautiful baby boy who didn't deserve any of that, but thanks to Scott and Stiles, he's healing and living a much better life. So yay! 
> 
> So now you know what's going on with those knuckle heads.
> 
> Also, I know Isaac opened up pretty fast for someone who doesn't know Derek, but Isaac seems like the kind of guy to trust even though he's been hurt. And besides, there's a reason why he feels so connected to Derek. You'll find that out soon enough ;) 
> 
> Carmen was a nice introduction to other supernatural beings AND she's a big girl like me. ;) I thought it would be nice to show some sexy women of size for once in a while in a fic so she was a bonus. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Next chapter will be up within the week! XD


	10. Chapter 10: Lydia and Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's about to make a big change. And it may not be for the best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOOO?!
> 
> Is anyone still there? Haha
> 
> I'm sooooooooo so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month. I was having really hard time finding inspiration for the direction I wanted to take with the story. 
> 
> I have all of these big plot ideas, but putting them together is super hard sometimes because I don't wanna make the story boring or predictable in any way.
> 
> On top of this, I've been pretty busy in my personal life and dealing with some things. But writing makes me feel better so thanks for inspiring me to keep going!
> 
> You are all great and I hope you enjoy this short and sweet but emotional chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

The next two days went by in a blur and Thursday ended on a very sour note.

Derek's brunch with Lydia had turned into a long, drawn out shopping trip with snacks before an actual dinner because Derek apparently _"looked too good to NOT have fashion sense and Allison is no help when it comes to the difference between fuchsia and hot pink."_ (Lydia's exact words as he recalls)

Although Derek's feet hurt by the time they made it back to the mansion and his legs were a bit too long for that firey red beauty of a car of hers, he couldn't have thought of a day with Lydia being anything less than exhaustingly fun. 

What Derek loved the most about Lydia, though, was the fact that she was insightful, curios, and helpful without being invasive. She has an odd ability to seem both completely bored by a person and completely invested at the same time; almost as if nothing surprises her. He thinks back to the conversation they had on their way to their French dinner at Chateau du Gratin...

..........

"So, who are you Derek?" Lydia asks. The top to the Porsche is down and crisp sea air is flowing freely. The sun of the early evening is shining low on the horizon and doing marvelous things for her pale skin and beach waved strawberry hair. Derek almost forgets to respond to her, having lost track of his senses in his appreciation of her natural beauty. When he realizes he's been staring like a fish for too long, he speaks up. 

"Oh uh... I'm not sure what you mean by that?" Derek answers, sounding very much distracted. ( _God, how is every single pack member a work of art?!_ ) Lydia's respond was a light chuckle that rang from her ruby red lips. 

"You're so adorable. Did you know that? Anyway, what I meant was who are you, really? If you could think of one word to describe the cutie that is Derek Hale, what would it be?" She explains and asks confidently and just _that much_ dryly, as if a question like that would be easy to answer. Derek begins to think pretty hard about it...

One thing he knows for sure is that he's fiercely loyal. It's been proven time and time again that when he's drawn to someone, he will stick around for even the worst of times. He's loyal to family and friends and he's even loyal to a fault. It's a big reason why he continued to work for Jackson despite all of the horrible things he had done and said. He couldn't find it within himself to give up on him and he event felt guilty about leaving, but in the end, it was best for him.

Another thing he knows for sure is that he's a bit needy. Constant reassurance from those he loves is the best gift Derek could ever receive. He finds that unless he's been told he's good and worthwhile, he's out of sorts. Not to mention his slight *cough* major praise kink that he should NOT be blushing and thinking about right now...

Derek's mind suddenly supplies the word loving as another descriptor. He thinks he loves easily and hard, but he's a bit guarded in that area after the whole crazy bitch ex girlfriend thing so he can't exactly use that word right now.

_Hmmm one word.. One wor..._

"Caring." Derek says before he really thinks more of it. It was the next item on his list of personal identifiers and it felt so natural and easy to use it to describe who he is. He's spent his entire life caring for others without complaint and it makes him truly happy. 

"Uh.." Derek continues, feeling more than seeing Lydia's raised and expecting brow, "I come from a large family. My mom and dad had 6 of us and I'm second oldest. I also have a lot of cousins, aunts, and uncles that I visited and grew up with. My sister Laura seemed to always be busy trying to be an adult without actually being an adult, so she wasn't around much. So, instead of living a normal and rebellious high school life, I enjoyed staying home to help take care of the twins or my cousins or coming home from college to help with my baby brothers. I majored in communications and eventually got into this line of work because I always hated how tabloids portrayed celebrities; like they didn't have the right to privacy or a happy life outside of the public eye. It was even worse when one of my all time favorites overdosed as a result of severe depression. It made me determined to show these people that someone cared more about their well being than their image. So I don't know. I guess me being so caring is the reason why I'm even having this conversation with you right now..." Derek trails off nervously. He realizes he may have told Lydia more than she wanted to know on the subject, but when he risked a glance her way, all he could see was compassion. Her smile warmed him and made him smile as well.

"That's very beautiful, Derek, and we are lucky to have you. Most importantly, Stiles is luck to have you. I can't tell you the story now but our last PA experience ended in not the best of ways. Actually, for years we didn't find it necessary to fill the position. Melissa did a fine job of filling in, but the older baby Zoey gets, the more attention is needed to raising her and it all became too much. We searched for a new victim..." She trailed off, properly scaring Derek and winking a wicked smirk his way.

Derek just blushed deeply and nervously at the comment. Lydia chuckled lightly and continued, cluing Derek in on her joke. "No but seriously, thank you. You're already doing better than we could have imagined and outside of being a kick ass shopping buddy, the way you've helped Isaac already and the way Stiles smiles at the very mention of your name has made me a firm believer in fate, cutie pie." She said easily, reaching over to ruffle Derek's hair in a loving manner. He doesn't get upset, just smiles lightly and takes in what she's said, thankful that he's made a good impression on such an influential member of the pack. He idly hopes that he and Lydia will become good friends some day before he switches the subject. 

They settle into an easy conversation from that point on about this and that, but his thoughts drift back to what Lydia said to him minutes ago and he pauses. 

Wait. What happened with their last PA? Why hadn't he heard of him/her/them? What could've been so bad that they'd sworn off PA's for years? He'd have to ask Stiles in his spare time...

..........

Thursday was Derek's day with Allison and that's where things got... Interesting to say the least.

Unlike Lydia and Isaac, Allison was guarded and rough around the edges and when Derek arrived at the Stilinski mansion that day, Allison had looked far less than happy to see him.

..........

"Hi Allison!" Derek says with a heavy blush across his cheeks. Derek was surprised as he placed the fresh batch of bakery croissants on the kitchen counter for the pack and felt a solid pressure behind him. Of course his soul-bond alerted him that he was safe in his mate's arms but that didn't make his responding squeal any less embarrassing. He was even more surprised when he was quickly turned around, gripped by his ass, and hoisted onto the counter top. It was done with ease that only a strong werewolf Alpha boyfriend could exude, and Derek laughed heartily before he was kissed within an inch of his life. Stiles was touchy today to say the least and Allison caught them in the middle of some very unprofessional things.

"Hi, Derek. Are you guys done eating each other yet?" She asked dryly, eyes shifting in Stiles' direction when she asked the question. 

Stiles just rolled his eyes and turned to kiss Derek again. This time it was agonizingly slow and it burned like hot fire all the way down to Derek's member. His tongue was languid and deliberate and the pressure from the kiss was so intense that Derek literally felt his breath being taken away. When Stiles finally pulled back, Derek opened his eyes at the sensation of a soft thumb running across his sensitive lips. He hadn't even realized he had closed them, but the ruby red ring that he saw and private smile that Stiles gave him made him want to repeat that all over again. 

Suddenly as it came, the mood shifted and Stiles sent a devilish smirk Allison's way while helping Derek down from the counter.

"Now, we're done. Run along now. Wouldn't want to be late for your death glare checkup. Gotta stay sharp, Allie!" He said with a light punch to her arm before exiting the room in a boisterous laugh. Derek chuckles lightly and shakes his head as his alpha for being the little shit that he is until he feels the full brunt of that fated death glare and schools his emotions immediately. 

How in the hell is she hot _and_ scary? And more importantly, why hasn't he gotten over this by now? Allison notes his fear and sends a megawatt smile his way. 

"Just kidding Derek. You don't deserve the glare yet. Stiles does most of the time, though. Ready to hit the road?" She asked. Her change in mood gives Derek a bit of whiplash but he's at least happy that she seems happy so he'll count it as a win.

"Yeah." He answers with a smile of his own. "Croissant for the road?" 

"Not unless they're from that bakery on La Cienega." She says matter of factly.

Derek stares at her in a fake scared shock before laughing and giving her a croissant and a napkin.

"Good thing that's _exactly_ where they're from."

"Oooo you scared me for a second there, sugar lips. But I like your spunk." Allison replied with a cheeky wink before biting a chunk of her croissant and heading towards the door, obviously expecting Derek to follow. Derek does so with a smile and admires the way her relationship with Lydia has obviously influenced her. 

He uses this moment to really look at Allison and she looks amazing. Her low riding boot cut jeans show off just a bit of her even skinned back; her white tank top is just this shy of short and she's wearing a purple chocker that would look stupid on someone else, but gives her the perfect touch to complete her simple but badass look. And like a shiny bow, her bum sits a perfect mess atop her head. 

"She has a thing for buns," Derek notes to himself before he realizes he's said it aloud. Thankfully Allison doesn't seem to hear it and he thanks the heavens with a chuckle to himself as he exits the mansion behind her. 

.........

A few hours later Derek isn't exactly sure what the fuck just happened. He and Allison had spent their entire lunch in a slightly uncomfortable silence before he decided to do something about it.

_"So, how are things going Allison?," Derek asked in genuine interest._

_"Nothing. Just waiting to record again." She states blandly. Derek raises a questioning brow at that. He can tell something's up and she just isn't up to saying it. He doesn't know her well enough to try and pry though, so he just nods his head and keeps eating his barbecued baby back ribs._

_"Oh, well that's exciting, right?!. I love The Pack's music. I've been a fan forever," he tries again. This morning, he and Allison's conversation was easy enough so he's not sure what changed between then and now, but he's trying to get back on less awkward territory._

_"Exciting? No. Exhausting? Yes. But you wouldn't understand." She says nonchalantly, as she continues her meal; as if that wasn't rude. Derek stamps down his reaction and keeps trying. She's probably just joking or something..._

_"Yeah, I've never actually been in a band, but from being a PA, I can see how hard you guys work. I just thought maybe you'd at least enjoy it, you know?" Derek says with a placating smile. He can feel an annoyance building up in Allison that wasn't there before and he has a gut feeling that this is all going to blow up right in his face. He's proven correct only seconds later when Allison slams down her fork and levels that glare right to him._

_"You know, I'm sure you're great and all, sugar lips, but we didn't really hire a psychologist. We hired a personal assistant. So if you could please stop trying to psycho-analyze me and every other person in MY pack, that would be great." She says with much more bite than Derek was personally comfortable with. He's not sure what he'd done to warrant such a reaction from her but he's immediately sorry for it._

_"Shit, Allie. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to offend you or anything, I'm just genuinely interested in what you all are going through and what you all have to say. It actually helps me do my job better when I know you more closely. I'm just trying to be a friend here..." He trails off, feeling embarrassed and a bit pissed with himself for upsetting her._

_"Don't call me Allie. I don't even know you and you for damn sure don't know me. Only my pack calls me that and you may be Stiles' mate and all, and Lydia may be your new BFF, and Scott and Isaac's wolves might want to befriend, or please you, or some other wolfy bullshit, but I'm human. And that shit doesn't phase me. So, it's Allison to you." She says with a sneer, rolling her eyes like she's beyond done with Derek's presence._

_Holy shit what just happened? What did he do wrong? Derek's eyes have widened in surprise and he's feeling the pinpricks of tears in his eyes as he fights the urge to cry._

_"Are you seriously about to cry Derek? Come ON! Some of us have real actual problems going on and you're crying over the fact that we aren't best friends yet or something? Grow a pair! Not everyone HAS to like you, you know? Ugh. This is too much for me right now. You know what? I think Arty made a mistake hiring you. You're too weak." She continued; every harsh word sinking deep into Derek's bones as silent tears stream down his face in earnest._

_"I'm... I'm sorry for whatever I've done to upset you so badly. I'm just really sorry... I uh... I have to go." He says, dropping a bill on the table and paying quickly before exiting the restaurant and high tailing it to his car. He can hear his name being called in the distance but he's actually too upset right now to care._

_He gets to his car and shakes with sobs as he pulls away from the place. He's pretty sure he shouldn't be driving right now but he's really upset and he needed to be far away from Allie... No, Allison right now; far away from everyone. He feels useless and stupid and insecure and he definitely doesn't feel good enough to be around his mate, even though a part of his heart is begging for him to go and find comfort in Stiles' arms._

Now, it's Thursday evening. He had ended up driving for a few hours until that begging heart calmed to a dull ache and finally parked in his favorite part of LA. Erica had taken him here often when they attended UCLA together and needed somewhere to be alone. It's a spot on the hills that gives the best view of LA at night and it makes Derek sigh in contentment. 

He chuckles as he thinks about how in a few months, Erica would be round with a pup and probably waddle angrily to try to murder Allison with a teddy bear for being so mean to him.

But then he gets sad all over again because Erica has a baby to care for now and won't be there to come to his aid anymore. 

_"Grow a pair!"_ his mind supplies. 

At the memory, Derek thinks back on why he was so upset with Allison's words as he stares at the city lights. 

She had a point, after all. Derek had gotten so used to being easily welcomed and helpful to most of the pack that he almost expected the same thing of Allison, which was wrong of him. He should have approached things like the professional he is and not acted selfishly and expected them to be easy friends. Not everyone likes that kind of thing and maybe he overstepped some invisible boundary or something.

But honestly, his mind keeps replaying what she said, and it hurts every single time.

_Don't call me Allie. I don't even know you and you for damn sure don't know me. Only my pack calls me that..._

She basically said he wasn't pack and that's what hurt the most. He's not even sure why that was the worst of what she said, but it is. Something in his chest twists painfully at the memory but he can't bring himself to cry anymore. 

After all, it was insane to think he was automatically pack just because his mate was the Alpha. He knows that each member of a pack has to accept the new member and maybe Isaac and Lydia were only so accepting to him because the mate bond was supernaturally clouding their vision. Shit, does Stiles even really like him, or is it just his wolf?

He laughs at himself for thinking that he'd created a genuine bond with any of them in the short week he's known them. 

He's not pack. Allison's right. He's just a personal assistant and he will act accordingly from now on.

Derek drives home and heads to bed in an empty house. He smiles because Erica must have fixed his door while he was away, and he plugs his phone in to charge overnight. He ignores his text messages and calls from Allison, Isaac, Lydia and even Arty because he's already in too deep with each of them. He hasn't been very professional lately but that's about to change. He can feel Stiles' distress in the soul bond and texts him to let him know he's alive, just to calm his mate. But he's made up his mind. Starting tomorrow with Scott, he's going to be "Derek Hale: Personal Assistant."

Nothing more; nothing less. 

_It's better to be guarded than to leave yourself open. You should've learned that already Derry. Pity; I thought I trained you better than this._

Kate's words still ring true in his head as he falls into a dreamless and uncomfortable sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. 
> 
> Allison's being a complete asshole and she triggered Derek's self-doubt in a way others haven't in a long time. 
> 
> What do you guys thinks gonna happen when Stiles finds out what she's done?
> 
> Or does he already know?....
> 
> And will Derek ever be the same? Will he forgive and forget? Or will this be a problem in the future?
> 
> Stay tuned? You're in for a bumpy ride! ;)
> 
> I am actually writing the next chapter and I won't make any legit promises because I don't want to break them, but I'm out of my writing funk and you'll probably be gifted 2-3 more chapters to make up for lost time in the next few days.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are so meaningful, you have no idea!
> 
> Thanks again! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy BIRTHDAYYY MERRY CHRISTMAS I plunked out a chapter super fast like a day after the last one I posted so here you guys go! 
> 
> You deserve it for having to wait so long for Chap 10!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

Derek awakes the next morning to over 30 text messages, 20 missed calls, 12 voice messages from Stiles, and 1 voice message from Arty, sent 30 minutes ago. 

He decides to ignore and delete most of the text messages and voicemails, mainly because he knows what they're all about. They're probably filled with false apologies and promises that he actually means something to all of them, but he knows it isn't true. They only thought they liked him because of his bond with their Alpha and Derek should have never guessed anything different. 

Even though his heart tells him that he's being stupid and that the connections he's made with them are true and long lasting, his head keeps reminding him of Allison's words.

He's not pack. He might not every truly be pack. 

So it's best that he treats things the way they were supposed to be treated from the very beginning; Professionally.

This is the only reason why he's decided to listen to Arty's voicemail. It could be work related and he needs to do his job despite how shitty he feels right now. He picks up the phone to listen to Arty's, no, Mr. Stilinski's message.

_Hey, Derek. It's Arty. I've heard that things between you and Allison didn't go quite well yesterday, and I could understand if you decided to run the other direction from us after it, but I hope to see you today. I won't make you have lunch with anyone else until you're comfortable and ready, but the Pack is about to start recording their new album and things are going to get busy from now on. I need to update your schedule for the next month if you choose to continue working with us. Just give me a call back to let me know, or show up at your normal time. Thanks, Derek. I hope to see you soon._

Derek scoffs at the message and it actually offends him more than it comforts him. 

They think Allison's words are enough to send Derek flying? Well they've never met the likes of Jackson or worse; Kate. Allison merely spoke the truth. He wasn't being very professional. It isn't her fault that he's nothing more than a personal assistant. It's true and he's going to have to deal with staying in his place. 

Derek will continue to work for the pack until it is no longer and option for him and then he will move on, as he's supposed to do. It's better to cut off these relationships early, anyway. If he'd gotten any deeper, he could've gotten hurt...

More hurt than he already is.

A sad part of his mind reminds him that leaving the pack eventually would mean leaving Stiles behind, and that's definitely something he's not ready to think about right now. Stiles in general isn't someone he'd like to think about right now. It'll complicate things to think about how his changes will affect their relationship, and he needs to handle things one step at a time here.

So for now, he deletes everything that isn't work related, hops into the shower, and dresses in a fitted navy blue business suit. He had gotten used to dressing a bit more freely around the pack, with some of his outfit choices being a bit less than professional, but no more of that; now it's all suits and briefcases and leather dress shoes to match his belts. 

He gels his hair back perfectly and trims his stubble that he normally keeps, making him look oddly different, but new. 

Cold.

Clinical.

_Perfect._

He decides it's a perfect look for what he needs and exits with his glasses on, smiling tightly at a confused Erica when he enters the kitchen for coffee. 

He's in the mood for Black.

"You okay, Der?" She asked, concern etched across her features. Derek was going to keep to himself on this, but Erica's "I'm worried about you" face was just too hard to resist.

"Yeah, it's just something that happened at work. I should've listened to you, Erica." He said, finally letting his impassive face slump into a comfortable sadness. He could trust Erica and Boyd. They were his _real_ family. His _real_ pack. He's brought from his thoughts when a growl erupts from her chest. 

"Did that banshee bitch do something to you? Did Stiles hurt you? I swear to god Derek I'll sharpen my nails with their bones!" Erica sneers. Okay so her pregnancy hormones are definitely heightened because what she just suggested was pretty fucking sick but Derek can't help but laugh heartily and full at her efforts.

"Damn, bitch. I know you love me and you just want to help, but Jesus that was borderline Ted Bundy right there." Derek says, still laughing when he looks at her now smiling face. Her eyes flash electric and she gives a devilish smirk.

"Bundy was always my favorite psycho." She stated, and then started laughing with Derek as well. He's missed her these past few days; he's missed this.

"Wanna go to dinner with me tonight? Just you and me? I'll explain everything." He suggests, laughter giving way to a sad hope that she doesn't already have plans. He even pulls his best puppy face to seal the deal. When her smile melts into a megawatt warmth, he knows it's a yes.

"Little fucker. You know I can't say no to that face! But you're paying. And it ain't gonna be cheap. I'm pregnant and a werewolf." She says, leveling him with a stare before pulling him into a hug, scenting him so deeply that he knows she's attempting to wipe any trace of the other pack from his skin. 

She's sending a warning not to fuck with Derek today, and he lets her. He knows she will be more focused on her baby when it comes, but it feels wonderful to have this for now. He only stops her scenting when she starts purring and it gets weird and primal. 

"Down, girl." He says. He can't even get mad at the swift punch to his arm he receives in return for his remark (even though it hurts like a bitch). 

"Asshole. See you tonight. And Derek?" Erica says, giving him a look that lets him know that she's aware of exactly what he's feeling.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Don't let people turn you cold. That big heart of yours is meant for loving. Leave the cold hearted bitch to me." She says simply before turning on her feet and heading toward her bedroom, hot chocolate in hand and perfect golden locks flowing beautifully behind her.

Derek can only gape at her, wondering how she knew, but then again, when you've been through as much as they have together, you kind of just _know_ these things. 

Despite her words, though, being cold is exactly what he has to do to protect himself. And he's tired of being hurt by everyone and everything. It's time for things to change.

..........

Derek arrives at the mansion and knocks on the door at exactly 10:00AM. He hadn't stopped to pick up croissants or coffee or goodies; he just came to work with intent to have a lunch with Mr. Scott McCall and receive his instructions for the next few months. 

He had decided on his way to the Stilinski mansion that he would still have lunch with the guitarist. After all, he'd be able to compile a list of things to help him do his job better. He could make a lunch more about business than socialization. He's done it a million times with Jackson. Today would be no different.

The door is opened immediately and Derek is a little shocked to see Stiles standing in front of him. Dressed in a slim gray suit of his own, hair pulled back into a neat, low bun, lips worry bitten and eyes tired. He looks as if he'd slept just as well as Derek has, but he's still absolutely breath taking and Derek's soul-bond makes his knees go weak at the sight and smell of his mate. 

"Dammit..." He whispers before he can stop himself. Stiles just raises a very pissed eyebrow in his direction and replies.

"Dammit is right. Mind explaining to me why I haven't heard from my _MATE_ in almost 24 hours, besides a simple "I'm alive" text message?" Stiles asks, stepping into Derek's space and flaring his nostrils before continuing. "And why in the fuck am I scenting a warning from the Reyes pack on your skin Derek?" folding his arms and leveling Derek with a glare that would usually make him want to bare his throat and submit.

But not today.

Stiles may be his mate but he is in NO way his father and can't tell Derek what in the hell he should be doing. Besides has he not heard about his rude ass keyboardist pack mate who insisted on the fact that he wasn't pack and that the others who accepted him as pack only did so because he was basically the Alpha's little bitch?! Because he's got another thing coming if he thinks Derek's gonna put up with this bullshit two days in a row. Derek gives him the most dry look he can muster and simply rolls his eyes and steps past Stiles with a curt nod. "Mr. Stilinski" he says, before walking past his beautiful mate and directly in the direction of Arthur's office. 

He completely ignored Stiles' gaping mouth and warning growl, despite every part of his being telling him to go apologize to his mate and Alpha for disregarding his question and turning his back to him. But he holds strong and says a harsh _"now is not the fucking time Stiles"_ through the soul bond before he hears a loud and strained whine come from the direction of his Alpha. He turns just in time to see Stiles' features shift as he runs toward the kitchen out of the back door; most likely onto the beach and to the nature preserve right next to it. 

Derek feels bad for causing his mate distress, but he's working right now and it just wasn't the time to deal with personal matters. Besides, things were getting pretty heated between he and Stiles and its probably best that they spend a little time apart. Derek needs to know if it's just Stiles' wolf that desires him, or Stiles himself. He'll give it a few days. 

He shakes himself out of his brief sadness before schooling his features and knocking on Arthur's office door. 

"Mr. Stilinski?" Derek asks as the door slightly becomes ajar at his action.

"Derek? Come on in!" He hears from the other side, and Derek steps in and stands next to one of the chairs in front his desk. Arthur gives Derek a surprised and slightly offended gaze before he speaks.

"Thanks for coming. You can have a seat, Derek. You know that." Arthur says warmly, his eyes saddening in recognition of Derek's new and professional approach to him.

"Thank you. Mr. Stilinski." He says as he takes a seat in the offered chair. Derek feels bad for being so detached but he's resigned himself to this. It has to be done.

"I'd tell you to call me Arty, but I'm sure you won't be doing that anymore?" Arthur asks, looking a mix of worry, empathy, sincerity, and understanding. He gets it.

"Yes, sir. I'm just here to do my job. It was unprofessional of me to call you anything other than Mr. Stilinski before. I apologize. It won't happen again." Derek says with finality, alerting Arthur that he meant business and only business.

"I understand, Derek. I just hope we can one day prove to you that we deserve your trust again." He said with a sad smile. Derek wishes he'd never dug too deep with any of them. This wouldn't be so painful. Derek decides to glaze over Arthur's last statement and asks about the details of his job for the next few months.

They speak schedules and pick ups and performances and charity events and debuts and award shows and tours and this and that until Derek's planner is filled to bursting with details and he's feeling a bit overwhelmed. He's going to be spending a lot of time with the band from this point on and with his new business only approach to things, it's bound to be an awkward ride for all of them. But Derek keeps telling himself that what he's doing is best for all of them; even Stiles. 

Two hours later, Arthur is thanking Derek for sticking with the pack despite what happened and Derek nods with a tight smile before retreating quickly from those sincere and wise eyes. He's already feeling shitty enough; he doesn't want to be reminded by sad, assessing looks every five minutes.

Derek lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and steps into the kitchen area to wait for Scott. (Scott had texted him about 30 minutes ago telling him to meet there after his meeting with Arthur).

When Derek arrives in the kitchen, he's unpleasantly surprised. Sitting across a very pissed looking Lydia is Allison. She looks like a child being scolded for bad behavior and Lydia looks as if she's snarling like a wolf. Derek feels bad for his slight hope that it's about how she treated him the day prior. Derek hears a bit of Lydia's words as he steps further into the space...

"I'm so fucking disappointed, Allie. Derek Hale is one of the best things to ever happen to this pack; to STILES! And if you cared for Stiles or Isaac or Myself as much as you say you do, you wouldn't have tried to ruin that for all of us. How could you? Isaac finally felt comfortable telling someone other than us about his shit of a life story and you thought it was a great idea to hint that Isaac didn't really care about him. How dare you? Is this because of Jen? Is this because of our argument about Jen? Because Allison, I swear to god I will move out of our room to the guest house if you were actually shitty enough to take out your anger on a a beautiful soul who had NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THAT! I'm in love with a fucking asshole. How fucking lucky am I?!" Lydia's yelling and dragging her perfectly manicured nails through her hair by the end of her rant and Allison looks so ashamed that her words must be true. 

So she was just pissed about her own life and took it out on Derek? So Isaac and Lydia care and actually like Derek? Well... This is... Too confusing for Derek to deal with right now. He's about to turn and leave the kitchen when Allison is the first notice his presence. She has the nerve to look bashful and reserved when looking into his eyes. Her cheeks flush in embarrassment and she lowers her eyes, obviously feeling regret for her actions.

Derek has no idea why his brain is constantly conflicted between agreeing with Allison's harsh words and wanting her to apologize for them. She was right, but Derek can't shake the feeling that he's letting himself slip into somewhere he fought so hard to come out of a few years ago. So instead of saying a word, he lifts his chin and turns the other direction toward the front door.

He's running, he knows, but he didn't realize that Lydia would care so much or that any of them would care so much. 

Seriously. Did they not see the truth in Allison's words? He's known them for a little over 5 days and there's no possible way any of them could actually accept him as pack so fast. Then again, he and Erica became best friends within 48 hours of knowing each other and haven't separated since. Maybe this was one of those times? 

"No." Derek whispers to himself as he continues toward the front door, ignoring the fast click clack of high heels trailing behind him.

Derek can't allow himself to even be hopeful. That's always been his problem. He's so quick to forgive and let people stomp all over him again and again. So even though he feels sincerity and actual care coming from everyone, and even though Allison looked sincerely regretful of her actions, he still needs to define the blurred lines between business and friendship with them. He still needs them to prove that they can be trusted. It's time for him to stop trying so hard.

"Derek! Wait, please!" He hears Lydia's voice closing in on him. He feels bad for making her chase him in heels, so he turns around and levels her with a face that he knows gives nothing away but possible boredom.

"Yes, Ms. Martin?" He asks dryly. Lydia flinches like she's been hit. 

"Ms. Mart... Really?" She asks incredulously. Derek's in no mood for her facial expressions and sarcasm so he looks at her pointedly, silently asking what she wants. (He's not actually enjoying having to treat everyone this way). For the first time ever, Lydia looks a bit flustered.

"Look, Derek. I get it. You don't know what to think or who to trust right now, so we are all getting the cold shoulder. But please listen to me when I say that in the short time I've known you; in the short time you've been with us, you've turned things around for the better. Isaac is actually talking to people on a daily basis, he and Scott haven't argued in a full 2 days; I actually have someone to talk to about fashion and love; Arty feels less stressed and you're all Zoey can ask about when you're not here. And Stiles. Oh my god, Stiles has made a complete 180. You have no idea. And I know you may think we've accepted you so fast for some weird supernatural reason, and my asshole of a girlfriend was having a bad day yesterday and took it out on you, but we actually do like you Derek and we want you to be a part of this pack. Not because of some supernatural bond, but because of _You._ It's not your mate bond that came in like a hurricane and in a few days, fit in like a long lost missing puzzle piece; it's you, and I'll do all that I can to prove it." She ranted out, not allowing Derek a second to speak. Derek's mouth hung open in shock and before he even thought twice, he pulled Lydia into a tight hug.

It's like she knew exactly what to say and in that moment, he realized how truly beautiful Lydia is. She reminds him so much of Erica and he can't for the life of him figure out why the two couldn't be the best of friends. But right now, all that mattered was that he was accepted and that they saw him as more than just some person they hired; but a dear and valued friend. 

"Thank you, Lydia. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. And I'm sorry for being so cold before, I'm just so used to being disappointed that it's a default setting for me. I'm still going to need time to feel as comfortable as I did before with you all, and it's going to be a while before I feel comfortable enough to be alone in the same room as Allison, I won't lie. But im willing to keep trying." He says before sighing and continuing. He needs to set some things straight. 

"And although Allison's message was delivered in the least desirable way possible, she was correct in some ways. I was beginning to get comfortable with just hanging out and not doing my job because you all are so fun to be around, and my crazy mate is just all kinds of frisky, but I promise not to blur the lines between friend, mate, and professional again. It's just better for me that way to avoid my emotions clouding my judgement at work. So if you all promise to let me do my job when I'm supposed to, and be a friend and pack mate when I'm not, I'm willing to work this out... Slowly." Derek finishes.

To be honest, he's still wallowing in crippling self doubt most of the time because of what was done to him some odd years ago, and Allison triggered that. So it's going to take some time to accept that some of the things she said were out of personal issues and anger, and some were just true. The look on Lydia's face let Derek know that she understood him and was determined to let him handle things the way he saw fit, and he really appreciated her for it. They stand there for a while smiling happily at each other until Lydia's eyes spark up in recognition.

"Oh and.... I don't want to make you feel guilty or anything, but Isaac has been moping around like a kicked puppy since he found out what Allie did. He got even sadder when he couldn't help you and you hadn't responded to him. So if you could pretty please let him know that you don't actually hate us, that would be nice." She said, beautiful pleading eyes making Derek search his pockets for his phone. 

He decided to text Isaac and apologize for ignoring him and set up a "no boyfriends allowed" day tomorrow. The enthusiastic "oh, HELL YEAH! :D" text he received seconds later in return made him laugh good naturally and when he looked up, Lydia was replaced by a very confused looking Scott. 

He's dressed in dark blue jeans and a black tank top underneath a fitted leather jacket. He's holding a bike helmet in one arm that has red and white flames etched around it and a silver wolf sigil right above the left ear. His hair is a curly mess and his crooked jaw makes him look deep in thought. He's handsome and almost too cool, but Derek's sensing some tension and he's learned his lesson from yesterday about how things can go when a pack member is tense. He slips back into cold and clinical in the blink of an eye. 

"Hey, Mr. McCall. Ready to go?" He asked, truly feeling brighter and lighter than he had all morning, but keeping his professionalism alive. 

"Call me Scott. I hate my father. And I'm sorry I'm going to have to cancel. I forgot I have somewhere to be." He says dryly before exiting the front door and putting his helmet on. 

Derek can't say he's surprised by Scott's actions. He's pretty emotionally drained right now, anyway, so he's just going to count this as a win and go take a much deserved nap.

That is, until his soul bond sends a chill up his spine narrowly alerting him that Stiles was right behind him. Derek turns swiftly to see his disheveled Alpha; eyes ringed red, chest heaving, shirt dirty and untucked, hair hanging freely about his head, and cheeks heated. 

"I heard what happened and I'm sorry I wasn't there to comfort you. You just kept sending signals that you wanted to be alone last night, even in your dreams. But it pains me to be away from you, Derek. To not be able to comfort you in need. Please don't shut me out. I will deal with Allison and we will both discuss consequences you deem fit for the situation, but _Please_ Derek. Just... Just don't shut me out." Stiles says, a pained whimper escaping his lips as his body looks torn between taking Derek into his arms and keeping Derek's wishes to stay away.

Derek can't deny the mix of sadness and hot arousal that floods through his system and he simply forgets anything he had to say about professionalism because honestly **FUCK** all of that. (Besides, his job is done for the day as far as he's concerned). 

He drops his bag and steps forward, grabbing his mates shirt and spinning him around before pressing himself and Stiles into the wall near the front door. The resulting kiss is breathless and needy and Stiles chest rumbles so deeply that Derek is sure he's going to remember the feel of that vibration to his cock for many years to come. 

They both pour their hearts into the kiss and Derek's being picked up by his ass and carried up three flights of stairs to Stiles' bedroom. He hadn't even noticed until his jacket was being removed, his shirt unbuttoned and tossed away, and he was being laid softly onto his mate's bed. 

Derek simply gives in and gets lost in Stiles as his mate peppers hot, wet kisses to every visible part of Derek's body. He scents and licks and _oh fuck bites_ Derek's neck, chest, abs, nipples, until he's a writhing, pleading mess. When Stiles' eyes meet Derek's again, all he can see is wonder in them and it makes him feel beautiful.

He smiles happily and thinks about how he could ever even think of denying himself this feeling. His mate is gorgeous and sincere and absolutely beautiful and he's a goddamn idiot for taking any of that drama with Allison out on Stiles. He feels guilty for even thinking that Stiles could possibly feel the way that she did. 

Of _course_ Stiles liked him for him.

Werewolves aren't separated by man an wolf; their wolves being untamed creatures. No, they are a reflection of who they truly are; a more primal and real connection to their inner spirit. So when a werewolf finds a mate, their inner being connects with that of another's. And somehow Derek's lucky ass was connected by his soul to a creature this beautiful. And Derek was too blinded by sadness to realize just how lucky he is. A sudden rush of adoration and care for Stiles blooms in his chest and he gets wicked idea. 

He hasn't been very good to Stiles over the past day, but he's going to worship his Alpha and prove just how worthy of a mate he really is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with Erica and Derek's best friendship it's life. Haha
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> Sexy sexy sexy sex soon to come. ;)
> 
> Comments and Kudos help a lot!
> 
> Stay tuned for a new chapter soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short, sexy scene between Derek and Stiles. It was about time I wrote some smut and it was so fun that I wanted to share.
> 
> Sorry if you expected something longer, but sometimes hot and steamy sterek chapters will be what you get. 
> 
> Haha I hope you enjoy you pervs ;)

"Mmmmmm.... _Alphaaaa_ ," Derek whispers as Stiles sucks a mark into the pulse point of his bared throat. Derek had set a plan in motion to worship Stiles' gorgeous body, but his Alpha beat him to it by pinning him down and making him take every single thing he was given. 

He doesn't mind, of course. He's gone on the way Stiles touches him; almost reverently, as he scents his mate and makes him turn into putty underneath his ministrations. 

" ** _Mine._** " Stiles grunts. Derek lets out a toe curling filthy moan at the rumble of his mates subvocal growl and the chill of complete and total possession that ran through the bond right after. 

"Fuck yes.... All yours.. Hnnghh Only yours. Oh god pleaseeeee let me be yours." Derek begs. He's blushing hotly and panting wetly with need and he wants to return the favor to his Alpha. He wants to make his Alpha see how much of a good mate he can be.

Stiles looks up with ruby eyes and a fanged smirk from Derek's naval where he's started teasing and scenting him. Derek can't help the gasp that accompanies the sharp throb of his weeping cock at the sight. Stiles' hair falls perfectly into his face, soft and beautiful locks tickling and teasing Derek even more. His luscious pink lips are puffy and red and Derek had no idea that werewolves could sweat but theres a bead of moisture right above Stiles' Cupid's bow that Derek aches to fucking taste. 

And if Derek wasn't already gone enough already, the way Stiles' _sinfully_ soft and dexterous hands have been gripping and tugging at his body makes him quiver and shake with the need for those very hands to be wrapped around his aching cock. 

Derek gasps and arches a foot from the bed with a shout when Stiles begins trailing his lower fangs ever so lightly in a lazy path toward Derek's mouth. 

"Be still." He commands with a growl, almost in full Alpha mode; his wolf threatening to break through the surface. But even still, his fangs are gentle, only coaxing blood to the surface but never penetrating; leaving raised and beautiful lines of possession from Derek's happy trail, to every groove of Derek's defined abdomen, to just under his pectorals. Derek is moaning like the Alpha slut he is and he wishes Stiles would hurry up, because he's not sure how much longer he can last like this. 

Stiles begins a direct assault on Derek's cocoa colored nipples and the kisses he plants there are slow and painful and make every single nerve in his body vibrate with hot anticipation. 

"Oh.... Shitttt..." Derek whispers, tears springing in his eyes from the white hot waves of pleasure coursing through his veins. Stiles ignores him and continues making Derek regret every irrelevant sexual encounter he's had before this moment. 

"God, you're so beautiful like this. _So goddamn beautiful_ , Derek. Such a perfect..."

Nibble.

"Little"

Suck.

"Mate." 

He finishes his sentence by dragging the sharp fang over the hardened wet nub of Derek's nipple and Derek wails and whites out, coming harder than he ever has, unfortunately still secured in his dress pants.

He doesn't care though, as he tries to regain a sense of gravity. He's floating, shivering, panting and shaking at the intensity of it all and he idly notices Stiles panting wetly into his swollen mouth until Stiles tears back and an all out roar escapes the Alpha's throat; primal and deep; a hot stream of cum shooting across his mates chest.

"Holy _fffffffuck_ that's hot." Derek whispers with a shiver before grabbing Stiles around the neck and pulling him down into a searing kiss. It's now that he notices Stiles had removed his shirt in the process of driving Derek insane. Derek didn't even know when the Alpha had time to unzip himself to pull out his heavy cock, but it's a mystery Derek is just too sated to try and solve. 

When they stop kissing long enough to actually catch their breaths, Stiles makes himself comfortable at Derek's side. Derek can't say he's very surprised when Stiles begins using his free hand to rub his cum into Derek's skin, but it is a bit gross. Also, Derek's going to need to borrow a pair of Stiles' briefs because his are probably ruined beyond saving. Derek's about to get up to find them a cloth to clean up with, but he glances up at Stiles and nearly dies. 

He looks absolutely fucked out but exudes such a concentrated energy as he makes sure to mix his scent into his mates skin. His hair is messy and damp and his upturned nose keeps flaring in tiny little spasms, hinting Derek in on the fact that he's breathing in their mixed scents. He looks content and breathtakingly beautiful and Derek can't help but to feel lucky to be mated to someone like Stiles. 

He's like a personal wet dream; one that Derek has had for years before ever actually meeting Stiles in person. The only difference is, he's so much better. He's real and warm and even more than Derek could have imagined and he's all his. 

Mates for _life._

Derek takes a moment to smile contentedly at his mate before running his fingers through the hair that has fallen freely into his mates face.

"I'm so lucky." Derek says before leaning to kiss Stiles on the forehead, but pleasantly surprised when he meets painfully soft lips instead. "Wolves and their quick reflexes." He says through the bond and Stiles gives him a playful nip to his top lip and a smirk in response. They stay like that, making out happily before Derek fears that his pubic hairs are in serious danger of being ripped off during his removal of his briefs.

"Hmmmm... Baby.... Gotta get clean." He says in between hungry kisses from his mate. Stiles is already half hard again and grinding slow, enticing circles into the junction of Derek's hip. 

"No. I want you to never shower again. You smell fucking _incredible_ " Stiles says lustily. Derek feels the stirrings of arousal from his spent dick in response.

"Fuhhhck... Well can we at least remove the rest of my clo..." And before Derek can finish, his pants and briefs are shredded easily by experienced claws. He uses the scrap of material over Derek's dick to wipe him clean as he is smirks like those pants weren't actually expensive as fuck ($3000 to be exact. Quality wasn't cheap). 

"ASSHOLE! Do you know how much those cost?!" Derek shouts, pouting grumpily, bitch brows most likely intact, and mourning the loss of the suit pants he saved months for. 

"I'll buy you a thousand more like them." Stiles says, tossing the ripped fabric away like it personally offended him before removing his own pants the same way and _finally_ pressing his warm naked body completely against Derek's. He's kissing Derek's scowl away slowly; starting between his brows, moving to his eyelids, then cheeks, then jaw, then forehead, then nose, and finally to his pout that has now turned into a smile.

"Stop thatttt," Derek complains although he doesn't mean it; the rough potter patter of his heart giving way to his lie. 

"No. You're mine and I'll do with you as I please." Stiles says with an salacious glint in his eye.

"No.. Nope. I know that look. I need a shower. Please." Derek begs. Stiles is definitely a man of action as he jumps off the bed in all of his porcelain, naked, long haired, big cocked glory with a smirk and an expectant look on his face. 

"What?" Derek asks nervously. He's blushing because he's staring full on at Stiles' gorgeous member and almost drooling at the sight.

The thing deserved a gold medal, alright?! It's at least 8 inches and it's thick. There's a thick bulb at the base of it, probably where his Alpha knot forms, and it's angry red and glistening; absolutely _begging_ Derek to slip it down his throat. 

"Fucking size queen." Stiles chuckles lowly, letting Derek know he heard that last part through the bond before dragging Derek by the feet down the bed and lifting him over his shoulder like he weighs nothing. Derek would protest, but he's getting the perfect view of Stiles' toned, bubbled ass like this.

"Dick," Derek mutters anyway as he's carried into Stiles' beautiful and lavish en suite bathroom decorated in silvers and blacks. 

"Not now Derek. We're getting clean remember?" Stiles chuckles at his own joke as he swats Derek's naked ass playfully and closes the door behind them.

................

It's safe to say they showered, but only after Derek made due on his promise to make his throat well acquainted with Stiles' dick.

And if Erica looks at Derek like the cat who got the cream when he shows up to the restaurant that night dressed in a white v-necked t-shirt and baggy gray sweatpants that aren't his... 

_"Slut." She mutters jokingly when she sees him._

Well... 

Derek doesn't give a single flying fuck.

..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times. 
> 
> I love them.
> 
> Plus, the way it's written, it felt best to just make this a chapter of its own. (The chapter kind of ended itself). 
> 
> Anyway, I'm writing chapter 13 as we speak!
> 
> More characters introduced and baby Zoey will be back on the scene. 
> 
> Stay tuned! I'll be posting within the next few days :D 
> 
> Comments and kudos! XD


	13. Chapter 13: Zoey Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Alpha's in town.

Saturday is Derek's day off.

His first week of work with the pack was an eventful one, to say the least, but he doesn't actually feel like he's done much "work" at all. Besides, he's planning on spending his day off with Isaac, so he's just going to be at the mansion like any other day of the week. 

When he gets there; dressed in a dark green henley, dark washed jeans and his favorite black boots; he's surprised that he actually has something other than hanging out to do, and it's all a bit more intimidating than he would have expected...

...........

Derek pulls up to the mansion and is a little confused by the large black Range Rover SUV parked in the driveway. He knows it doesn't belong to any of the pack members, as they don't tend to be big flashy spenders and the vehicle itself doesn't fit any of their personalities, so he idly wonders who's here.

Derek walks toward the mansion and lifts his hand to knock on the door when he's greeted by a very frustrated looking Isaac. He's dressed immaculately in worn, light jeans, and a baby blue v-necked tee that shows off his nice collar bones. His hair is curly and he looks freshly showered and shaved. The only thing off about him is the look on his face. 

Derek can't place it, so he decides to ask about it instead.

"Hey, Izzy? What's up?" Derek uses the nickname he and Isaac agreed on the night before when texting and making plans for their day.

"Hey Der. And Uh. Pack stuff. New pack in town. Asshole Alpha," he whispers low enough as to where said Alpha wouldn't hear him.

"Oh... Shit. Is this a bad time? Or? And where is everybody?" Derek asks, whispering as well; instantly worried about how his own Alpha is fairing as well as the rest of his pack. 

"Zoey is upstairs in Stiles' bedroom playing with her toys with Melissa. Stiles, Lydia, Allie, Scott, Arty, and I are all in the meeting. Well, minus me now. I was sent to answer the door." Isaac says, tone going a bit sour at that last bit. 

"Oh... Okay, uh how's it going in there?" Derek asks before walking into the mansion fully and tipping his head toward the direction of the meeting room he assumes they're using. 

Isaac thinks a bit before speaking. "I'm not exactly sure, but the air was tense as hell when you came. Stiles went all silently rigid. I think he knew it was you." 

"Should I join you guys? I'm kind of worried. The soul bond is making me tense and maybe I should help soothe Stiles or something?" 

"No. Stiles tensed because he probably doesn't want you in there. You're precious to him. His precious things are locked away upstairs within a safe range away from any possible danger. I have a feeling that's where he'd want me to tell you to go." Isaac whispers, again making sure it's so low that the other wolves won't hear him, even though Derek is sure the room is sound proofed as most rooms are in the mansion. (He's sure the only reason Stiles knew to tell Isaac to answer the door was because Stiles has the keenest sense of hearing and as an Alpha, can feel his mate even a mile away.) 

It made sense, after all. Derek wouldn't be necessarily useless if a fight with another pack ensued, but he's heard about how Alpha's get when their mates are hurt. In extreme cases where their mates die, some even go feral or something likened to it called Rogue. And he's no stranger to the fact that rival packs can use mates as bait (Erica had gone absolutely psycho when Boyd had been captured some years back. Good thing he was no stranger to a fight. His eyes weren't blue for nothing...), But Derek still aches to be by his mate's side. 

"You're right. I'll go check on baby Zoey and Melissa. Stay safe." Derek says in resignation. He's speaking to Isaac _and_ Stiles, using the soul bond to do so. He doesn't want to distract his mate with his presence, and he'd be helpful with protecting Melissa and Zoey if things got to that point, considering all he's learned from literally running with wolves and training with the Reyes pack. 

Isaac nods quickly in agreement before they both part ways; squaring his shoulders and looking more fierce than Derek has ever seen him. Derek does just the same, preparing himself mentally for any possible threats and making sure he remembers all of the things he's been taught about how to use humanity to an advantage in a wolf fight. 

_"Most Alphas don't teach their betas to think. They tell them to let the wolf influence them, but humans are smarter than wolves. And the best Alphas teach their packs to let their humanity walk hand in hand with a shift. Not all fights require claws, Derek. Just a brain and some determination do the trick"_

Derek is reminded of Alpha Amy Reyes' words as he quickly ascends to find and protect his weaker pack members. 

_"Find their weakness, fool them with their heightened senses. Make them think and feel left when you intend right. Don't be afraid to attack from behind while they're distracted. A wolfs most sensitive sense is smell. Disable that, and you can disable any wolf."_

Derek breathes deep and centers himself when he reaches Stiles' door. He reaches for the handle and it swings open. He doesn't have time to say much of anything when surprisingly strong arms are quickly pulling him into the door, and the barrel of the smallest handgun he's ever seen directed right between his eyes. 

He only realizes after a few seconds of sheer terror that it's Melissa who those strong arms belonged to.

Huh. Weaker pack members his _ass._ He'd be dead right now if she wanted him to be. 

"Shit, Derek. I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" She asks, immediately closing the door behind him and hiding the handgun in a nearby seemingly touch activated wall cabinet space that Derek hadn't noticed before. Derek chuckles lightly, more out of relief than anything, before speaking. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you. I was just coming up here to make sure you guys were safe, but you've got the whole safety thing down, I see. How'd you even know I was coming?" Derek jokes. It is in that short moment that Derek declares that Melissa Stilinski-McCall should never smirk darkly, because it is an absolutely terrifying thing to witness. 

"Security sensors on the stairs. My phone's connected to them. And besides, I'm far from a damsel, honey. Arthur used to be a Sheriff for 15 years before me and him were ever married. Taught me how to defend myself from my abusive ex-husband and I'm a natural with a pistol. You should be happy I recognized you." She says with a wink that makes Derek all kinds of uncomfortable.

"I'll make a note to never piss you off." Derek silently vows that he never wants to see her beautiful face that sinister again. 

"Smart move." Melissa responds dryly before pulling Derek into a motherly hug that makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Now _THIS_ is the Melissa he can handle. 

He hugs her back with fervor before pulling away and walking through the short hallway into Stiles' bedroom area. It's not until right now that Derek notices that Stiles' "room" has more to it than he thought. He's always just headed straight for the bedroom and en suite area, and he has to say he thought it wasn't a very large space for an entire floor of the mansion to belong to it. But low and behold, looking left he notices a silver swinging door that intrigues him. It makes him feel like he's found a hidden passageway through a bookshelf... 

"What's in there?" He asks Melissa curiously as they stop before it. 

"Oh, this is where his living room, kitchen, office area, and Zoey's extra bedroom are. Stiles rarely ever leaves this place. He made it apartment style so he'd have a complete space for himself and Zoey to hang out." She answers before smirking playfully at Derek. This smirk isn't evil, so he can handle it, although she looks like she's up to something.

"I'm guessing he's never shown you around because you've been too preoccupied with _other things_ by the time you make it up here?" She asks and Derek's crimson blush gives him away. He can't even find it within himself to act like he doesn't know what she's talking about and he hangs his head in shame.

"Figured. Oh the joys of young love." She says with a chuckle and a loving scoff before leading Derek through the door.

Derek is absolutely in awe of how big Stiles's "room" truly is. It's more like a lofty apartment than anything, and Derek notices several other doors leading to other rooms as he walks into a beautifully decorated kitchen area. A white marble and grey wood cabinet theme adorns the large kitchen. Stainless steal appliances including a large oven plus ceiling vent and a double fridge complete the sleek modern look of the place along with the see through dish washing unit. The kitchen is opened up into a living room area with a massive "has to be larger than a 52 inch" flat screen tv sits on a large gray protruding wall. The walls surrounding it are decorated with lights and a soft eggshell colors them. The couch not facing Derek is dark gray and it looks comfortable; like it can seat many people. It wraps around and the coffee table sits at a perfect height. Right under the television sits a state of the art entertainment system and Derek can't even count how many gaming consoles and games he sees in it. 

(His mind wanders and his heart warms as he sees a Playstation 4 controller sitting on top of one of the unorganized couch cushions. Stiles was here not too long ago living domestically and happily and Derek craves to have a night with just him and his mate; cozying up and playing stupidly competitive video games together while they drink wine and eat horrible snacks that Derek will have to watch out for but won't make Stiles change a bit because his weird wolf metabolism will stop that from happening)

"Oh god. You've got it bad." Melissa's warm voice brings him out of his daydream. He hadn't even noticed that he had stopped by the couch, but he did and Melissa is across the space next to the hand carved "Princess Zoey Wolf" sign on one of the 3 doors in the place.

"Sorry. I... Uh..." Derek scrambles for an excuse, but he's coming up short. Luckily, Melissa cuts him some slack and laughs, checking on Zoey. Derek follows her into the bedroom and nearly dying at the cutest sight he's ever seen.

Zoey's room is painted in a soft pink, the stark white of the floorboards and ceiling competing with the light color of them. The floors are hardwood and beautiful. Her large bedroom window is pushed out, making an adorable alcove. Its makeshift sitting area is topped with large and soft sitting pillows and teddy bears of all shapes, colors and sizes as well as Avengers and Batman action figures that sit on perfect shelves above the side walls of the alcove. Her curtains are an array of fuschias, tans, and powder pinks and reinforce Derek's idea that pink may be Zoey's favorite color. Her princess canopy bed is easily a queen, decorated with similar colors to the rest of the bedroom, the only difference being the splashes of blues and purples in the pillows and comforter atop it. 

In the corner sits one of the largest play houses Derek has ever seen, an almost exact replica of the Stilinski mansion, but painted in pink. Across it sits a large, powder blue jeep model, much like Stiles' fit for a child Zoey's size. Action figures and trucks and Legos and toy tanks sit in a toy box next to the jeep and Derek can't help but love how Zoey seems to be raised without gendered bias when it comes to how she chooses to play and create.

The cutest sight in the entire massive bedroom, though, is atop the large plush lavender rug that has crayons and colored pencils thrown in all directions on it. There in the middle of the big room lies a tiny figure, dressed in powder pink leotard and tutu set with ninja turtle pajama bottoms and fluffy white slippers to complete the look. She's on her belly with a crayon in hand and her head faces sideways as she breathes slow and deep, letting Derek know that she had fallen asleep mid-drawing. Her hair is in a neat bun and Derek walks past Melissa and kneels beside her sleeping figure instinctively to pick her up. As he slowly turns her over and lifts her, he falls in love with the peaceful twitch of her eyes behind her eyelids and her Stiles-like upturned nose. 

Once she's in his arms, she snuggles in closer to him, breathing in his scent and sighing contentedly (which is odd because she isn't a wolf, but maybe being around wolves so much has made her get used to wolf like mannerisms). Derek places her lightly atop her bed, pulling a small throw blanket over her figure and watching in awe as the size of the bed makes her look much more small and precious than she did before. In her sleep she squeezes Derek's hand as he tucks her in, and he's a goner. 

Derek sees why Stiles loves his baby sister so much. She's one of the most beautiful things he's ever laid eyes on and Derek can't help the crushing sense of protection he has over the beautiful little girl and he vows to protect and care for her like any one else surely would in the pack. Derek isn't sure how long he sits there watching her protectively as she sleeps, but it's a while before he gets up the willpower to leave her be. It takes everything in him to let her little hand go, and before he stops himself, he kisses the inside of her wrist before replacing his hand with a nearby teddy bear that she snuggles with happily. He takes a deep centering breath because he outright _refuses_ to cry because of something that's cute and he looks toward the doorway with intent to leave, feeling Melissa's presence there before seeing her. 

In all of his Zoey craze, he apparently hadn't even noticed the chill of his soul bond, because it's not Melissa's face that greets him at the doorway, but Stiles'.

Derek blushes down to his chest at the realization, feeling weird that he took it upon himself to enter into Zoey's space and tuck her in for her nap. He hadn't meant to get to parental and protective, but it reminded him of all of those times he's cared for his baby brothers and sisters and he couldn't help but feel that connection with a child as pure and wonderful as Zoey. Stiles just looks at Derek with folded arms and his famous "I'm thinking deeply face." Derek has seen the face so many times already. 

_Hey, I uh. She's having a nap. I thought her bed would be more comfortable than the floor. I didn't mean to you know? Intrude or anything?"_ He said through the bond, not wanting to stir Zoey. (He's getting good at this whole soul bond communicating thing) Stiles just raised an eyebrow and turned out of the bedroom entryway. 

_Come._ is his only response through the bond, and it's said when he's out of sight. Derek shouldn't be turned on by the commanding sound of it, not when he's in the bedroom with innocence personified, but who can resist an Alpha's command? "Not I," his mind supplies as he leaves Zoey's bedroom and closes the door quietly behind him. 

He looks around and finds that Stiles is waiting in the kitchen; arms crossed, hip leaning sexily against the counter, and his face looking pensive. Derek isn't sure where Melissa has run off to, but he loses the thought and walks toward his Alpha. 

On his way across the space, he takes in Stiles' outfit: Black straight legged jeans and ankle cut converse to match; a tight, white muscle T-shirt that gives the barest hint of his dusky pink nipples; hair in a high and messy bun. He looks relaxed and delicious and Derek has to supply himself with thoughts of Boyd's naked ass as he enters his Alpha's space. 

Stiles doesn't look upset, but he doesn't look like he's itching for sex either. He looks like he needs to talk, and Derek is willing to throw away his sexy thoughts to give his Alpha what he needs. 

"Hi." Derek says, a bit nervous about why Stiles is looking at him like he can't figure out quite what he wants to say. Being this close to Stiles, he can smell his cucumber melon body wash and it's so _not_ helping to stop the whole distracted Alpha mate thing. Stiles must notice Derek's spike in arousal because his nostrils flare and he inhales sharply with closed eyes. 

When he opens them again, they're full on ruby and Derek has a mere second to brace himself before his mouth is dominated by his mate's. Stiles kisses desperately and hungrily, using his skilled hands to caress Derek's sides as he kisses him within an inch of his existence. Derek opens his mouth in invitation for more and Stiles accepts, using his tongue to fuck into Derek's mouth like he's promising something more. Derek moans like a paid whore in response. 

Stiles' hands travel lower as well as his mouth and Derek's going to have a massive hickey today and the next week because Stiles has latched onto him with intent to suck a mark permanently into his skin. Derek's trying to keep his moans quiet but he's getting needy, his cock leaking in his pants as he grinds circles into Stiles hips. Stiles reaches around Derek and grips the globes of his ass; harshly kneading and massaging, giving Derek a reason to shiver and nearly cum in his pants. 

"Shit, Stiles." He whispers before grabbing his Alpha's face between his hands and kissing him with force. Suddenly, Stiles pulls away like ice water has been splashed on him and Derek is highly ruffled, frustrated, and confused about it until he hears a tiny voice a few long seconds later. 

"Pa?" Zoey says in a tiny and sleep infused voice, rubbing her cute little eye with a fist. 

"Zoey bear! Come hereeeee!" Stiles says excitedly, brushing past Derek to pick Zoey up in his arms and swing her around playfully. Derek's raging hormones give way to a warm heart at the little squeals and yelps Zoey let's out at Stiles' actions. He shames himself silently for letting himself think having sex in a kitchen not 30 feet from her bedroom was a good idea.

"Sty! Put me down! Pa! Quit itttt!" She squeals as Stiles begins tickling her beyond her limits. 

"What's the magic word, bear?" He asks, a menacing smile on his face as he continues to torture the poor baby girl.

"Please, Sty! Stopppppp! I gotta wee!" She says and Stiles just stops and sets her down, kissing her forehead and telling her to wait a second before he uses his phone to dial a number.

"Hey Ma. Zoey needs to pee and I need to talk to Derek for a bit. Mind coming to get her?" He asks. Derek is guessing 3 minutes later that the answer was yes when Melissa enters the kitchen area and picks an eager Zoey up into her arms.

"Mommy! Sty was mean! He tickled me until I felt I had to go wee!" She confessed with a heartbreaking pout, upon being lifted.

"Oh did he? He's a horrible pa, isn't he?" She asks, looking at Stiles with a "shame on you face."

"I'm sorry, Princess. Will you forgive me?" He asks with a pout of his own.

"Hmmmm... Only if you and Mr. Derek Sir take me to the park tomorrow!" She says, a very Stiles-like calculating face molding her soft features. 

"Beaarrr. That's only if Derek _wants_ to go to the park tomorrow, Princess. You need to ask him." Stiles says simply. Zoey huffs and wiggles her way out of Melissa's grip before running over to Derek and staring up at him with enough hope in her eyes to motivate an entire country. Derek bends down to one knee to her and she takes his face in both of her hands as she speaks **_very seriously._**

"Mr. Derek Sir, I like you a lot and you make pa happy and I wants you to come to the park with us tomorrow because then Princess Zoey Wolf will be happy too and I promise we can shares my ice creams if you say yes!" She says, looking Derek directly in the eyes, meaning no jokes about this deal.

Derek's answer was yes when she first asked Stiles, but he gives her his best and broodiest "I'm thinking" face before smiling brightly at her. 

"No need to share Ice Cream when we make pa buy, princess. Of course I'll go!" Derek says with a wink at his mate. Zoey's responding squeal and bear hug around his neck should have hurt Derek but all he could do was smile like an idiot and hug her back before letting her skip back to Melissa.

They turn to leave, but before they can, Zoey waves and says "See you tomorrow Mr. Derek!" And with her smile, Derek's sure she knows she has him wrapped around her little finger. 

"You're hopeless," he hears whispered from behind him. He turns around to see Stiles grinning widely like he's caught onto something valuable.

"Oh I know I am. But can you blame me?! She's probably the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on. Sorry Stiles. She beats you by a landslide." Derek says, the little blip in his heartbeat giving way to his white lie. She doesn't beat him by a _landslide_ perse. More like by a hair. Stiles is pretty fucking cute.

"Oh that's going to come in handy someday very soon," Stiles says with a laugh before pulling Derek in and kissing him chastely before letting him go. Derek can't even find the urge to question what Stiles was going to do with his new knowledge and he doesn't care. That kiss was wonderful.

"I'm sorry, about earlier." Stiles starts, holding Derek by his hips and looking seriously into his eyes.

"Sorry for what?" Derek asks. He's confused at the shift in mood.

"The whole, you know, _almost bending you over this kitchen island and fucking you so hard on my knot that you'd be immobile for days to come_ thing. I lost control of myself." Stiles says matter of factly, as if what he had just said wasn't the hottest thing Derek has ever heard in his entire existence.

"You are seriously giving my dick whiplash right now, Stiles." Derek breathes, willing his erection away with all of his might. 

"Oh, I'm sorry babe. You just smell so fucking... Okay I see what you mean. I'll stop. I actually do have important things to tell you." He says before taking a deep breath. "Okay so about earlier, when Isaac answered the door? I was in a meeting." Stiles starts.

"Correct. Isaac told me a new pack is in town?" Derek questions.

"Yes. A pack of Alphas that are going to be living on the outskirts of our territory. Their leader's name is Deucalion and he's a fucking asshole. I've had run ins with him before, but it's never ended too badly. As long as our respective territories aren't imposed upon, we are fine. We had to have a meeting because Chris Argent and I share the territory, and he and Chris have bad history. So my pack and I had to mediate." Stiles explained. Derek nodded his understanding and relaxed into the feeling of Stiles thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his hips.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you with my tension through the bond. Deucalion isn't usually a pain in the ass, but he's known for pursuing other Alpha's mates. It gives him some sick rush. I would've killed him if he even batted an eyelash your way." Stiles states with red ringed eyes, a low rumble of a growl starting in his chest, threatening to escape his lips. Derek rolls his eyes at his mate. 

As if Derek would EVER find someone other than Stiles appealing? Like seriously?! He's no idiot. 

"Calm down, wolf boy. I'm all yours." Derek says before peppering Stiles' face with featherlight kisses. 

 

"Yours.

"Yours.

"Yours.

**_"Yours."_ **

Derek repeats, until the final kiss is placed chastely on Stiles' lips. Derek can feel that Stiles is smiling his special megawatt smile as he kisses back.

"Damn right you're mine. Who else could I find with an ass like that? That ass is too perfect for it not to be mine." Stiles says with a smirk before Derek huffs and pushes his asshole of a mate.

"You're awful." He says grumpily while folding his arms.

"You're lying," Stiles says as he steals a kiss.

"Hmm whatever. I'm just using you for your ass too, so the feeling is mutual."

"Another lie. Alpha. Werewolf, babe. Don't forget it." Stiles says before pulling Derek back into his arms and switching his face once again to something more serious.

"No but for real, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. My heart was yours already, but it's even more yours now that I've seen how much you care for what's mine like it's your own. Thanks for taking care of Zoey. She loves you and I'm so happy that you love her too." Stiles admits, looking vulnerable and open like he's surprised that anyone could fall in love with a beauty like her. 

"She's amazing and she's pack, just like you are. I will always do anything and everything I can for every single one of you, and if there's ever a moment you need me, I'll be right here." Derek admits with gusto. He means every word of what he's said and he knows that his heartbeat is the most steady it can possibly be. Stiles responds with _that smile_ : the one he seems to reserve only for Derek; the one that Derek wants permanently etched on his face. Derek smiles back and they're back to kissing again. 

It seems like an eternity of chaste and innocent kisses until Derek's phone vibrates in his pocket with a text. He pulls his phone out to see that it's a picture message from Isaac. He laughs as he notices it's him and Stiles, exactly where they are, making out in his kitchen. 

_"You didn't hear him walk in?"_ Derek asks through the bond. Raising a jokingly judging eyebrow at his mate.

 _"I did. I just didn't care. Your lips were more interesting"_ Stiles responds with a wolffish grin. Derek blushes deeply at it and turns quickly to Isaac. 

"Hi Izzy!" Derek states with an embarrassed chuckle. 

Isaac just smiles like he knows why Derek's so embarrassed and shakes his head, "Hey, you yucky lovebirds. I've come to to collect my friend from the clutches of an evil Alpha. Is that okay?"

"Evil? How about _kind_ for not ripping you to shreds for stopping my make out session." Stiles states, but it's without any bite. Derek knows he's joking.

"Wouldn't be the first time, now would it?" Isaac responds with a serious face. Derek's eyebrows shoot up into his forehead.

"You did NOT?!" He yells at Stiles in disappointment, crossing his arms with his bitch face in full blast. Stiles looks instantly panicked and apologetic.

"Nooooo! No, of course not! Isaac, you douche, tell him you're lying!" Stiles rushes out. Isaac is laughing hysterically at the scene and wiping his eyes free of laughing tears.

"I was kidding, but holy shit that was fucking _golden!_ Big bad Alpha has found his match." Isaac says, clapping Derek on the shoulder and making Derek laugh as well.

"Asshole. Get out. I'm going to go play gears of war while you go and do something less interesting than me." Stiles directs at Derek with a pout before walking past them and plopping down on his couch. 

"I'll be back, baby. Don't be jealous!" Derek yells as he and Isaac laugh and walk out of Stiles' room. Isaac stills for a second, eyes flashing briefly before fading.

"Oh, he's _definitely_ jealous and from the sound of it, so is Scott. We'd better go before we're both dragged in by our possessive ass boyfriends and sexiled from the rest of the world." Isaac says before laughing and rushing down the stairs.

Derek follows and when he gets to the bottom floor, Isaac is holding out a nice and fashionable gray scarf to a very confused Derek.

"Uh... You're gonna need this." Isaac says before laughing and heading outside towards Derek's car. Derek suddenly remembers Stiles' attack on his neck and he presses into the sore spot, shivering at the pain of it. Derek takes a moment to look in the foyer mirror to see how bad the bruise is and...

_Holy shit._

"Yeah. I'm definitely going to need this..." He says to himself before wrapping it around his neck and exiting the mansion with a private smile on his face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Zoey/Sterek centric chapters are just so wonderful I love it)
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> OMG OMG OMG I AM SO EXCITED!!!
> 
> So, as many of you know, this is my first ever "long" fic. I've never written this much on my own before like EVER and so I am so happy to announce that this work has received over 400+ Kudos and 100+ Bookmarks!!!!
> 
> Yeeeeeeeee! XD
> 
> That may not mean a lot to some big writers here on AO3 but it's a huge thing for me.
> 
> I couldn't have gotten this far without you wonderfully awesome readers! I love you all and your comments and kudos are all so encouraging to me! 
> 
> I hope you'll stick with me through this crazy journey as I develop my skills as a writer and creator and as we find out where in the hell these love birds will end up!
> 
> Keep the comments and kudos coming and tell me how you felt about this chapter!!! XD
> 
> I will be posting again within the next few days! 
> 
> Izzy and Der (Issac and Derek) No-Boyfriends-Allowed shenanigans soon to come!. ;)


	14. *BREAK: AUTHORS NOTE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo?
> 
> Anyone there?! 
> 
> I'm sorry I've been gone for so damn long! I'll explain it all to you in this short story break and update 4 new chapters on the 10th of January!
> 
> I hope you all are still reading other fics and will love what I've come up with for these next few chapters <3

Hey guys and gals and pals! 

I'm writing to all of you to let you know that I am alive and currently writing new chapters for this story!

First I'd like to apologize for keeping you all waiting sooooooo long! I have been through a LOT of changes this past 6 months between mourning the loss of a grandmother and 2 dear friends, starting my senior year in college, moving into my own apartment away from home, and working and going to school full time. It's been super stressful and I'm so happy that you guys are so supportive and have stuck with me and waited all this time.

I was also going through a tough writers block simply because I haven't written in a while with everything going on in my life. My writing style has changed and I've come up with new exciting ideas for the fic in the past month!

I am finishing up on the 4th chapter I've written since I've been gone and I will hopefully have them edited and updated for you by January 10th! I can't wait to continue on this journey with you all and I hope you understand and don't hate me for my long absence! All the best to you all.

I hope you've had wonderful holidays and lives since we've last interacted!

All the best!

Thanks for lighting a fire under my ass and getting me to finish writing this! I seriously missed you all! 

XOXOXO <3


	15. Chapter 14: Mate #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Derek's BFF day ends with a foxy bang....

"So how's shagging it with the boss?"

Derek sputters and chokes on a sip of his veryberry sangria. He wasn't prepared for the question and he definitely wasn't prepared for the amount of ease in which Isaac asked it. He looks up into Isaac's eyes and furrows his bitch brows at the tiny, self-satisfied smirk Isaac is sporting on his face.

"That is absolutely none of your business! There will be no talk of this _shagging_ you speak of..." Derek tries to counter, but blushes furiously thinking about how ridiculous he sounds using the British slang word for sex. 

"Besides," he continues more confidently, "I didn't ask why you seemed twelve times more at ease today than you've been since I met you. Or why you're giving me that fucking devilish smirk again _OH MY GOD YOU AND SCOTT?!_ " Derek comes to the realization through his nervous babbling that Isaac and Scott seemed a lot more intimate today than they have been.

Isaac sits back in his seat and pulls his v- necked shirt down just that much more, revealing bruised and purpled bite mark right on his left pectoral. He brandishes the damn thing like a cat who go the cream. 

"Scott's pretty fucking hot when he's jealous." Isaac's eyes go a bit hazy with lust; obviously remembering the encounter.

"Jealous of who?! Please don't tell me he thinks _I'm_ a threat?"

"Well, we kind of had a talk about everything. And I mean everything. While you and Stiles were probably busy snogging each other's lives away, me and Scott were about a hair away from ripping each other apart. He smelled you on me after our hugs and took it the complete wrong way. The shouting match ended with me in tears and telling him all the things I told you." 

"Really? That fast? I thought you guys would take more time to talk it out?" Derek asked, expression of concern that they may have moved a bit too fast.

"I thought so too," Isaac continued, "but by the time you came around, I was this close to losing my mind. You have no idea how much I needed someone to just _listen_ for a change. And when I got home and we argued, I couldn't hold back anymore and I just... What do you blokes call it? "Word-Vommited"" Isaac said, adding quotation marks to emphasize his last statement. 

"And how'd he take it all?" Derek urged, sitting on the edge of his seat in anticipation of Isaac's next words.

The brief but pained expression that crossed Isaac's usually sweet face answered Derek's question before his words did. "Horribly, actually. He fell to his knees and cried in a way I'd never seen him before. Told me he thought I would never want him in that way after what had happened to me. Told me he thought that by pushing me away, he was saving me from myself. He hadn't even realized how close he was to losing me all together." 

"Shit. That's really deep." Derek replies, not really knowing what else to say. He idly thinks about how Scott must have felt hearing the words from Isaac's mouth. 

"Yeah... We just kind of, I don't know? Sat in silence for a while afterward. Just thinking and breathing in the tension of the room. But then I realized that this wasn't all on Scott and that if I wanted something, I should just take it. So I just took a leap and I... I kissed him." Isaac says with a shy smile. 

"And?..." Derek's wandering thoughts have stopped. He knows it's hypocritical to ask Isaac about his sex life but he feels like a teeny bopper at her first sleepover; doing nails and facials with cucumbers and talking about boy crushes and first kisses " _except you're 28, in public, at a nice Italian restaurant, and shouldn't be anywhere near this excited_ " his brain helpfully reminds. 

He ignores himself as Isaac's face lights up and he leans into the table. Derek looks around and leans in too in anticipation of what Isaac is about to say. 

"That is absolutely none of your business!" Isaac suddenly shouts too loudly in a mocking tone, scaring Derek and half of the restaurant where they're currently having deserts and drinks. Derek's face turns red in obvious embarrassment, mentally kicking himself for walking right into Isaac's fuckery.

"Asshole!" Derek huffs out and sits back to angrily sip his sangria while Isaac laughs like he's going to literally die of it soon.

"Awww Der! I'm sorry about that. You have to admit, you kind of walked right into that one though..." Isaac says, wiping his eyes because he had laughed himself into tears. 

Derek pretended to be angry but in reality, he was over it by the time it happened. He couldn't ever be mad at Isaac. He was the first member of the pack that trusted him completely and he valued that, asshole or not. He continued to drink and chat with Isaac afterwards; listening to funny stories about Stiles and Zoey and the pack. He found himself cracking his own private smile at Isaac. He wasn't attracted to him in the least; his heart, body, and literal soul attached to his Alpha and mate; but he found it endearing how young and confused Isaac still looked about the whole ordeal with Scott. And even if they may have taken a big leap from where they were before, he had this comforting feeling that everything between them would be just fine. 

Derek is drawn from his thoughts when he sees Isaac touching the spot where Scott had marked him. It reminds him of an important question. 

"Wait... Why isn't that healed by now?" He asked before convincing himself that it was too personal of a question to ask his new BFF.

"Oh. Marking bites don't heal for a while. They're intended to send a message and until Scott gets over this low thrum of jealousy he has for our new friendship, it won't heal completely. The bruise will go away, but the tingle I feel when I touch it and the scent of it won't leave until he doesn't consider you a threat anymore." Isaac explains simply.

" _Huh._ I had no idea that could happen. I mean of course I think it's ridiculous that he feels threatened but I understand his instincts I guess." Derek responds easily. Feeling a bit light from his 3rd sangria. 

(Seriously the things were like crack)

"Yeah. I've been a wolf for years now and I still don't understand it. All I know is, Stiles better not get jealous. Alpha markings don't go away for months, and let me tell you, it's not fun taking a shower when all you feel is over sensitivity where you're marked."

Derek silently _prays_ that Stiles gets jealous easily. It doesn't sound half bad at all. Especially if he marked Derek around his already _puffy sensitive nipples..._

Isaac suddenly stands up and distracts Derek from his freaky biting fantasies. "I've gotta take a piss. I'll be right back." He states easily. Derek just shrugs and laughs at how close they've become in such a short time; Isaac's filter seemingly non-existent around Derek. 

Derek sighs and takes a look around at his surroundings while he waits. He and Isaac have had a long day of going shopping and seeing the new "Vampula" movie together. Somehow they ended up here; the nicest little Italian restaurant Derek has ever seen. The lighting is soft and very welcoming, all soft orange and it gave a nice comfortable vibe. The tables are all simply dressed in red cloths, centered with tiny bouquets of pink and purple flowers and flameless candles. The tables are very close together and create a very comfortable and communal environment between guests, which is part of the reason Derek was so embarrassed by Isaac's yelling earlier. He continued to look around and he suddenly heard Isaac's chair being pulled into the table, indicating his return.

"Took you long enou... Who are you?" Derek asked in a panic, realizing that in Isaac's place sat a brunette beauty. Her hair faded into a blonde ombré and her skin was a beautiful medium between pale and olive. Her eyes were deep hazelnut, but twinkled brightly in the lights of the restaurant. Everything about her face was familiar, but Derek just _knows_ he's never met her before. She seemed a bit underdressed for the restaurant; dressed in a dark green cargo jacket with a black, low-V t-shirt that showed off a beautiful and full cleavage. A necklace around her neck adorned the letters "ZMS" and Derek idly wondered what the initials stood for. 

One thing Derek had failed to realize in his evaluation of her was that he was staring a bit too long, but so was she. 

"Hi. I'm sorry, we've never met. My name is Malia. Malia Tate." She says, her intense eyes holding an expression Derek couldn't decipher, but her face otherwise stoic and unrevealing. 

"Uh... Hi?" Derek responded staring cautiously at her offered hand before shaking it. 

"Malia. What are you doing here?" Derek hears, realizing the dark voice he's heard belongs to Isaac. He must have returned sometime during the stare down without Derek noticing.

"Calm down, puppy. I was introducing myself to the very not-Scott hotty you have sitting across from you," she replies with a wicked grin in Derek's direction before a more accusing one toward Isaac. Derek idly noticed how fox like the gesture was; how fox like her entire being was.

How easily she slipped into Isaac's seat without Derek noticing; How cunning her gestures seemed to be...

It was all just so... _foxy_.

"Werefox." Derek's brain supplies out loud. 

"Agh he's a smart one isn't he, puppy?" She states with an all-toothed grin. She was stunning, Derek had to admit, but behind her beauty, something seemed off about her. It made Derek nervous.

"Yeah, **_bitch._** Shouldn't you probably get back to robbing someone blind or something?" Isaac said with much more bite than Derek had ever heard come from him.

"Calm down. I'm leaving. I was just watching out for my buddy Scott. Wouldn't want to find out he was being cheated on by the pack's prostitute." She stated before standing abruptly and laughing at Isaac's angry low growl, a warning flash of his golden beta eyes, and slightly hurt expression.

"I'm sorry, it's obvious you both have some sort of history, but you will not speak to a member of my pack like that... _Ever._ Now I suggest you take your bony ass away from here before I get my alpha to come and handle the trash." Derek states with finality, a zing of protectiveness for Isaac taking over his normally docile demeanor. 

" _Your_ pack? Stiles and _You?_ ," she asks incredulously like Derek's somehow a joke or someone to be laughed at. Derek already hates her and... Yeah. she'd better hurry the fuck up and leave before he slaps the bitch himself. He hadn't even realized how close he'd been to doing just that...

"Enough, Malia. Fuck off. Seriously." Isaac chimes in. Stepping in front of Derek, obviously noticing Derek's sudden aggression and straying him away from it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized Stiles was the kind to move on so quickly. Shit, I practically fucked the guy 3 weeks ago. Oh well." She says, stepping backward with both hands up in a surrender like fashion before continuing. 

"I give up. Have fun with my ex Derek. From the looks of it, Mate #2 is a bit of a downgrade. Pity." She picks her words perfectly to get Derek lunging at her; only thing stopping him is Isaac and the terrified look of the patrons around him. It was only then that he realized she had gotten the better of him. His cheeks flushed in shame as he rushed to the restroom, Isaac placing a large bill on the table and following after him.

Once there, Derek splashes cold water on his face to calm himself. He had no idea what the fuck just happened or how he went from "never hurt a fly" to "I'm want to choke this bitch" in such a short amount of time, but he was embarrassed at how easy it was to get a rise out of him when it came to Stiles and his pack. 

" **Mate #2** ," his mind happily recalls, making him feel completely out of his depth. 

What did she mean? Why did her necklace seem so important all of a sudden? 3 weeks ago? Why hadn't Stiles told him about her? Why was she so awful to Isaac? What did Isaac mean about robbing someone blind?

He feels his pocket vibrate, indicating a text message. He checks it to see its his "mate." 

**From: Mate**

_Isaac just called me. Do you need me to come get you? Please let me explain this before you do something brash?_

Derek angrily ignores the texts and puts his phone back in his pocket. How dare he try to act like Derek shouldn't be pissed about this? If his asshole of a mate were in the same position, Derek would fear for the guy's **_LIFE!_**

So no. Fuck Stiles for asking him to "let him explain." He could have _"explaineeeeeddd"_ this shit about a week ago. That fucker. 

His phone continues to vibrate, indicating more texts as Derek leaves the restroom to exit the restaurant, a guilty and distressed looking Isaac shadowing him; not saying a thing but whining lowly. It kind of pissed him off.

His phone is ringing in succession now, indicating a phone call. He answers swiftly already knowing who it is.

"What?!" He answers, voice dark with irritation.

"Don't speak to me like that, Derek." Stiles warns in his Alpha tone, just as he feels the strongest desire to _submit_ through the bond. He almost does before he rolls his eyes and squares his broad shoulders. In the background of the phone call, he hears sounds of the streets and cars honking. Stiles was on his way there; he just knew it. 

"Oh fuck you, Stiles! That won't work on me. Maybe it would work on Mate #1, though. She's probably more in need of reprimanding than I am." Derek says before hanging up and heading to his car. 

"Derek..." He hears Isaac finally speak up.

"I don't want to hear it, Isaac. Give me some space. Stiles is on his way, you can ride with him. I'm leaving. I'll text you to let you know I'm okay." He says before closing his car door and speeding away. The hurt look on Isaac's face made him almost want to turn around and apologize, but he needs space to think right now. He's tired of being so unprepared for the drama this pack has and he resigns himself to do some research.

He's headed for home with Boyd in mind.

He didn't know who this Malia Tate _bitch_ was, but he was damn sure about to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm back and writing again! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I know I may have threw you guys for a loop with this one, but this is only the beginning of the shitstorm to come...
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you're all ready!
> 
> Haha kudos and comments! Tell me what you all think <3


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Boyd find out some pretty crazy stuff. 
> 
> Derek can't handle it.
> 
> So they smoke weed instead.

Derek stares at the wall above Boyd's shoulder like it's done something to personally offend him before speaking up...

"Could you repeat all of that one more time. I ugh... Ha... It kinda sounded like you just told me that this _bitch_ is my long lost cousin or something," Derek laughs hysterically at the way the words sounded coming from his mouth.

" **Name: Malia Alexis Hale-Tate**

**Age: 25**

**Gender: Female**

**Date of Birth: March 13, 1990**

**Place of Birth: Portland, Oregon**

**Parents: Margaret Annabelle Tate  
Peter Francis Hale**

**Siblings: N/A**

**Significant Others: Dźyłn "Stiles" Joseph Stilinski...** "

"Stop. Just don't continue. Give me a second to process how in the fuck this could possibly be my life and when the fuck my weird ass uncle found someone to have a child with?!" Derek is definitely panicking now. His breath is coming in labored pants and he's not sure which way is up. It isn't until he feels Boyd's solid warmth around him that he calms. Boyd was never the affectionate touchy type, but small moments like these made Derek feel loved and safe. 

"You're going to be okay Derek. Just breathe." Boyd said in a soothingly low voice. It calmed Derek even further and cleared his mind of anything but his best friends warmth. 

"Better?" Boyd asked, looking into Derek's eyes with concern etched across his usually stoic face. 

"Much. Thanks Boyd.. I really needed that." Derek feels light and happy right now and assured that no matter what happens with Stiles, the Reyes pack will always be there for him. 

"Now, do you want me to continue? Or have you had enough? And before you say anything, there is something important that you might want to see..." 

Derek thinks about it for a while; wondering what could possibly be more important than him finding out that Peter had a fucking love child baby bitch fox?!

"No. I've had enough. I think if I knew any more, I'd have to smoke some serious weed..." Derek jokingly decided. "As a matter of fact... Boyd?" Derek asked, question already being answered by the look on his best friends face. 

Boyd gave him the best most intense smile and got up from the leather couch of the living room to go find his stash. 

This was something Derek and Boyd shared between themselves. Erica knew about it and didn't care at all, but she rarely ever participated. It was more of Derek and Boyd's thing than hers and now that she was pregnant, all bets were off on it. 

Coming back into the living room with 2 bongs; one large, black and opal bong that Erica spent a _fortune_ on ($17,000 to be exact), and a smaller, blue bong that he bought himself when he was young and not a wolf. Boyd nodded his head in the direction behind Derek and made his way silently to the private patio that say right outside their living room. Derek followed silently, excitement bubbling up at the stress relief to come.

Once outside, Boyd prepared the bong and grinders. Boyd is a wolf so he won't get high on normal weed. His is actually a secretly developed marijuana called "Banesroot." It gives the perfect amount of wolfsbane to send wolves even Boyd's size into a colorfully memorized state. Humans could go into a coma if they smoked it, so Boyd was careful with his preparations and separation of contraband. 

Handing Derek the smaller bong, Derek took one of the two lighters and went about smoking with ease. With every pull of the bong, he felt a bit more relaxed until the heady feeling of _high_ sunk deep into his bones.

_"Shit, that's gooood."_ he states, more to himself than the wolf beside him.

"Yeah man. Nothin like it." Boyd replied. A man of few words, but Derek couldn't agree more.

If Derek was being honest; this feeling was almost as good as sex. It felt similar to a post orgasmic haze; everything around you moving in slow motion; body relaxed and sated. It was everything Derek needed at the moment. 

He hadn't smoked in a while so after a few hits, he stopped. He never exceeded his limit and he had a good sense for when he's had enough, even if the high hadn't hit him yet. 

He placed the blue beauty on the small metal table and sat back in his lounge chair, staring at the night sky. Soon after, Boyd had done the same; his sense for when he's had enough telling him that it was just time to relax.

Silence settled between the two of them as they let their minds run free with thoughts. Derek felt angry and hurt and sad and worried and loved and cared for and new and so many terrifying things at one time that all he could do was _breathe_. His new life with the pack, his new relationship, his best friends and their baby, his last encounter with Jackson, his past life and fear that somehow, some way, _she_ would resurface again and tear his life apart; it was all too much. So instead, he enjoyed this feeling; sitting next to one of his best friends and simply existing...

_(Derek is higher than a fucking kite)_

Boyd, oddly enough, is the first to speak up and break the haze of comfortable silence between them. 

"So what are you gonna do. I mean, about Peter?" He asks, still looking skyward. Derek was busy counting the stars in the deep navy sky and almost missed the question.

"Oh.. Um. I.. I don't know. I'll talk to him I guess? But then again, he's always been the creepy uncle nobody knows much about. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised about this. It just sucks that the first time I've met my only cousin from Peter, I wanted to choke her into non-existence..." Derek replies as he continues to count. _73, 74, 75..._

"Huh. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree then." Boyd replies with his usual dry sarcasm. He cracks a smile at Derek and Derek is helpless to the bought of laughter than ensues thereafter. Both he and Boyd have tears in their eyes from the intensity of it. 

Boyd's right. Peter infuriates the best of men. He should've known she was related to him. 

Boyd's boisterous laugh suddenly dies off into silence, leaving Derek to wonder what's wrong.

"Boyd? Everything alright?" He asks, sitting up and facing his friend now. He's still higher than the Golden Gate Bridge but some of the haze has slipped away in his worry.

"I'm fine. It's just... A _baby_ , you know? A tiny, little fragile thing that depends on me and looks up to me..." Boyd begins. He speaks so softly that Derek's heart breaks a bit. In his excitement for Erica, he'd forgotten about how this may have impacted Boyd.

"Yeah. I understand the feeling. You feel the need to protect them at all costs from this messed up world. Ha.. I remember when my younger siblings were born. I'd stay awake every night and watch their cribs to protect them from bad dreams." Derek admitted, laughing lightly at the memory and missing his own family.

"How could I ever?... I mean.... How will I explain to them why my eyes are... Are _Blue_?" Boyd asks. It's not until then that Derek fully realizes what Boyd's afraid of. His high clears almost immediately and sits next to Boyd with determination.

"Look at me, Boyd," Derek says, calm and placating.

"No. I don't deserve this life. I don't deserve Erica. I don't deserve any of you. I'm...

I'm a _Monster!_ " Boyd finally lets the words pass his lips; staring blankly forward and avoiding eye contact ad his own eyes begin to wet with unshed tears.

"Boyd. _Please_ look at me," Derek begs.

Boyd turns slowly, eyes downcast as he does so, until Derek can see the deep pools of chocolate ringed with electric blue.

"Boyd, you are one of the most kind and caring people I have ever met..."

"You don't even know me!" Boyd tries to interject, the shift taking more of a stronghold over his face than his human features. Derek has seen this all before; Hell, he's even gotten pretty banged up when Boyd was learning to control his shift. Derek's not intimidated in the least as he sees the hurt behind the beast.

"I know you enough to know that Erica loves you with every fiber of her being. And she knows everything about you; even things you won't tell me. And the look in her eyes when she places a palm on her stomach; the look she gives you when you don't think she's watching; is a look I only hope to get from Stiles some day. I trust Erica with my entire life. And if she's willing to bet on you, so am I. But you know what?" Derek states.

Boyd's expectant look urges Derek to continue...

"Even if I hadn't met you through Erica, I'd be saying the same thing to you right now. You're strong, supportive, kind, and viscous in your drive to protect your own. And if that makes you a monster, then so be it. Your child will love you unconditionally because of who _you_ are, not who you used to be." 

Boyd seems withdrawn for a moment; taking in all the things Derek has said. For a brief moment, Derek is scared he hasn't gotten through to him, but suddenly, Boyd stands and wraps Derek in a bone crushing embrace. Derek takes a time to regain balance before smiling bright and bunny toothed and hugging him back. He hears a low almost purring sound emanating from the wolf's chest and it comforts him even more to know that Boyd's wolf is calmed within him. 

They stay like that, silently embracing and sharing unsaid words. It's an amazing feeling and when they break apart, Boyd simply cleans up and retreats into the house with all of the things he carried out to the patio. Before returning to his room, Boyd casts Derek a kind smile and Derek knows it was a silent "goodnight." He doesn't expect to see Boyd again until the next day as emotional responses tend to drain him. 

Derek simply sighs and returns into the house. He closes the patio door behind him just in time to see Erica enter their home, looking pregnant and annoyed. 

"Hey, E." Derek smiles shyly thinking about how glowy his best friend looks now that he knows she's pregnant. 

"Hey Der. Listen, your boyfriend is downstairs pacing the fucking lobby and I wouldn't let him up. He's adamant about seeing you, though, and I assume that he will eventually claw his way up here if you don't go down soon. Now I have no idea what happened between you two and I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you to see him if you're not comfortable with it right now, but I'd love a good nights sleep and to cuddle with my husband so could you please go handle the situation before I do?" She stated matter of factly. 

The rush of confusion and anger and hurt all hit him like a tidal wave again and he was lost for words.

"Derek? Are you okay?" Erica asked, concern replacing annoyance on her beautiful features. 

"I'm... I just. I don't want to see him right now. I'm sorry I'm causing so much drama in your life with the baby and all I just... I needed to be here with you guys tonight. I'll.. I'll go talk to him. I'm sorry, E." Derek's cheeks have heated with embarrassment that he brought his baggage to their front door.

"Have you been smoking? Because you smell like it and you get all sappy and self-loathing when you've smoked because of hurt feelings." Erica says, raising an accusing brow.

"Yeah... A bit..." Derek admits and kicks himself mentally for being so dumb. He always gets sad when he smokes because he's confused or hurt or frustrated. He should really stop that.

" _Oh my fucking God_ STOP IT! I can practically hear you beating yourself up. Hold on, I'll be back." She says as she turns to exit the door she just entered.

Derek doesn't know why, but he stands there stock still while he waits for her to return. 

20 minutes later, she walks in with a kind smile and turns toward Derek.

"He's going home. I told him you'd talk to him when you felt like it. I also may have threatened the safety of his nut sack if he continued with his creepy alpha stalky bullshit. You're welcome. You're buying me chocolate croissants tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed. I love you. Goodnight." 

Derek stands there shocked as his best friends blonde curls flow behind her like a royal cape. He hears his phone vibrate on the kitchen island, and he belatedly remembers that he had dropped it there upon arrival. 

Checking it, he had more texts and calls and voicemails than he's ever seen; most from Stiles, only one from Isaac asking if he's okay and if he needed anything. 

He grabbed his phone and began the process of deleting them all, but he accidentally reads the most recent text that was sent. 

**From: Mate**

_I'm sorry. I fucked up. Please don't leave me._

Derek's body floods with sadness and he feels tears pool in the corners of his eyes at the deep feeling of longing through their soul bond. 

He can't respond right now to Stiles, not until he's talked to Peter and Malia. Not until he's figured some things out.

So even though it physically hurts him to do so, he deletes the message along with everything else and texts Isaac letting him know he's okay.

He passes Boyd's laptop and closes it as he retreats to his room and prepares for bed.

..... That night, he doesn't sleep well at all. 

.......................

"Did you find him?" Malia hears the sultry thick voice of the woman across her ear piece. She's standing in the shadows of an alleyway across the street, looking up toward the face of Derek Hale and a large muscular man.

"Yeah. I've found him. He seems... Happy." Malia says, longingly observing Derek's laughter from afar.

"Happy is good. It'll surprise him even more when I burn all of it down to ashes..." Kate says across the ear piece. Malia hates her with every fiber of her being.

"He's... He's my _family_ for christ's sake! He seems so kind! Why are you doing this to him? To me?!" Malia asks desperately, feeling panic rise up into her throat.

"Because your pretty little ex boyfriend has something that's mine. And if you ever want to see your child again, I suggest you do what you're fucking told!" Kate says with a tone that only meant the worst and hanging up swiftly after. 

Malia knew better than to underestimate the woman. She has done it too many times before to think Kate wouldn't make good on her promise. But she wished she didn't have to choose.

Family she always wanted or Family she created herself. 

The choice was easy no doubt, though. 

Between Derek and her child; it was her child. 

_Always._

She'd do whatever she had to to protect her. 

..........................  
***Rewind***

Right before heading to bed, Derek noticed Boyd's laptop was still open. He closed it absentmindedly and went along his way.

What he didn't see was the rest of the information on the screen:

**Name: Malia Alexis Hale-Tate**

**Age: 25**

**Gender: Female**

**Date of Birth: March 13, 1990**

**Place of Birth: Portland, Oregon**

**Parents: Margaret Annabelle Tate  
Peter Francis Hale**

**Siblings: N/A**

**Significant Others: Dźyłn "Stiles" Joseph Stilinski (Past)**

**Children: _Zoey Claudia Stilinski_**

.................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the more I get back to writing, the more the plot thickens....
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments and Kudos :)


	17. Chapter 16: Malia Alexis Hale-Tate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia has Derek on edge. Who is she? And why does it seem like she's a big deal?

**_7 Years Earlier_ **

Something smells...

_Dead._

There's the metallic stench of blood seeping the air and the tell tale eggy scent of decay making the hairs on the back of her hyde stand up. 

Malia had just finished her nightly run and was going to go back into the city as a human but after the most recent breeze that picked up on that putrid scent, something told her she'd have a better chance at survival if she stayed in her werefox form. 

Her father tells her she's strongest in it. 

Malia was born and raised in these woods by her human father Peter, but she has never known family. Peter would not always stay with her; having to leave every morning to attend to "business" and come back at night to protect his little one from the "beasts of the night."

The thought made Malia huff loudly in her wolf form. Dad was _so_ dramatic.

_~flashback~_

_"First of all, DAAAAD, they're werewolves and no more "beasts of the night" than I am!"_ , she argued. 

Peter and Malia just finished a run in the Beacon Hills preserve at 3pm on a lazy Sunday. Peter always chose the best days so that he and Malia could spend lots of time with each other without "noisy human interaction."

So here Malia is trying to explain to her "overprotective but still houses a teenaged werefox in the wilderness" father why it should be okay for her to go out every night alone, even on a full moon. 

She's 16 now and should be able to do what she wants. Besides, wolves don't scare her. She's far more cunning and badass.

"Do you really think I can't handle my own, Dad?" She continued her argument, "I just took down a wendigo by **MYSELF** the other day while you were out playing Ted Bundy with the community and pretending that I don't even exist! When am I allowed to go to school, dad?! When am I allowed to be anything you don't want me to be?!

Hmm?! Because that's what all of this is about! You don't want me to be anything but your perfect little girl but look dad, I'm not a little girl anymore and if I want to run with Wolves then I should be able to beca-"

" ** _ENOUGH!_** " Peter commanded in a voice he rarely ever used with her. She could have sworn she'd seen a flash of electric blue behind his eyes as he spoke...

"The answer is no, Malia. I refuse to let anything happen to you at the hand of monsters!" Peter yelled fiercely, causing Malia to abandon any further efforts toward a full blown teenaged tantrum. 

In that moment; staring into his ice blue eyes, Malia could see pain there; a pain her father never healed from, but it all drifted away as quickly as it came... 

_"I apologize for scaring you, my little one. But I have done everything I have to protect you from those who simply do not understand. One day, you will be able to run freely, but that day has not come yet. And until then, I will give my life to make sure you are safe._

_And do you know why?_

_Because I have seen real monsters. I have witnessed real beasts...._

_And a beast you are not, my little one. Far from it."_

_~end flashback~_

The scent is now so strong, Malia is pulled from her memory. Scenting the air once more, she could vaguely pinpoint the location of the recent kill, the fox within her telling her to go and scavenge for the sure to be large prize (if the amount of blood she was smelling was anything to go by). 

But her fathers voice in her head is telling her to run far far away.

So she naturally runs _toward_ the danger.

She lets the fox take full control; leading her through the woods she's known all her life as her home. About 3 miles in the opposite direction of where she was initially heading, she enters a clearing.

"Well that explains the whole dead smell thing," she thinks whilst still fully shifted; orange eyes taking in the scene in front of her.

She figures she should really be repulsed by the carcasses of a dead werewolf and an even more dead looking human being near it, but after last week's episode with the woodland fairies, she's pretty much seen it all.

Shifting into beta form, she walks on two legs to get a closer look at the scene.

"Yep. That is definitely a dead werewolf," she says aloud as she kicks it's decaying body with her toe just to make sure.

She observes a jagged metal shrapnel in its neck and figures that's how it met its fate. It would also explain why the pretty button nosed human boy's body wasn't ripped to shreds.

"Sheesh kid, I've gotta hand it to you... You really did a number on this on _WOAAAHHHHHHH_ " she screams as the very undead human, no werewolf no ALPHA WEREWOLF snatched her by her left ankle and is now growling viciously right into her face.

(She'd never admit to her father that she pissed a little on herself)

The wolf, no, boy, no, _Alpha_ is incredibly strong and Malia has no choice but to do theonly thing her brain told her to do (other than to release her bowels); Submit.

She bared the left side of her throat and released a tiny yip, hoping to appease the Alpha so he wouldn't use her as his first postmortem meal.

Malia waited an eerily long moment before she was brave enough to open her eyes, but what she saw was the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen in her life. 

She hadn't gotten much of a look at him with the whole being covered in blood and decaying wolf spit thing going on, but now she sees the underlying mole dotted skin and the soft uptick of his Cupid's bow that housed ridiculously pretty pink lips.

" _God, Malia! This is SO not the time to be turned on right now!_ " she told herself in her mind.

The wolf had not stopped staring at her for a single second throughout her internal struggles, but that all changed when Malia watched as he scented the air, seemingly for the first time in his life. 

His eyes went through an array of flashes between red and honey brown, and his shift was fighting him to break free. His hold on her wrists tightened as he leaned down and scented her from the base of her collarbone to the crown of her head. 

The entire ordeal had her fox so on edge that she was losing consciousness. The last thing she remembered before passing out was a hair raising, deafening roar that rumbled from within the Alpha's very essence. It was the most powerful sound she had ever heard and it had so much promise and potential. 

She had a sense that the time her father spoke about; the time where she could roam freely as a creature on the earth, was starting now...

............

**_****Present Day****_ **

Erica is in a mood today. A full on hormonal-homicidal-pregnant-werewolf mood and it's not even 7 in the morning yet.

Derek, on the other hand, is not even sure he can feel his legs. Whatever he smoked with Boyd the night before is still flowing through his system. He's not even entirely sure how he got to this transcendent state of _fucking high_ but he hasn't slept all night because of it. 

The only thing he's been able to think about is his weird encounter with that bitch Malia the other night and the information Boyd dug up on her.

**_Malia Alexis Hale-Tate_ **

Derek wonders whether or not she is even aware that they are related. (And first cousins at that!) One thing he _does_ know for sure is that she'd followed him to the restaurant. He couldn't quite place it, but ever since meeting Stiles, he's felt an odd sort of presence wherever he'd go. He prematurely wrote it off as just another weird effect of the Mate Bond, but there was just a tad too much familiarity in Malia's eyes when she saw him; almost as if she was speaking to an old friend. 

_"Or enemy,"_ he says aloud to himself before he's even noticed. 

He grudgingly gets out of bed and prepares for his work day with The Pack and with Stiles.

He reminds himself to give his mother and creepy uncle (who also happens to be a father?) Peter a call as well. He has a feeling Malia is more connected to them than Isaac was letting on and somehow, he's going to figure it out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys it's been so long and I know you all hate me but I was having such a hard time finding out how to continue with this story.
> 
> There's such a huge overarching plot line in this that's really hard to incorporate because I get distracted and just want Derek and Stiles to do all the cuddles but
> 
>  
> 
> **I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS FIC I PROMISE!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just now finding new inspiration for the story and I'm starting up writing again so the style might be a tiny bit different but I hope you guys love the next set of developments this story will have!
> 
> I'm looking at 35 chapters total so we are a little above halfway done here and I know this chapter is short but omg it's so important I can't wait to show you all what happens next!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for so long if you've given up on me I totally understand but please leave comments and kudos and all that jazz because it gives me hope and inspiration to keep going!
> 
> Thank you all so much I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
